El que haga reír a Snape, gana
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una estúpida apuesta por los gemelos, lleva a Hogwarts a estar de cabeza.
1. La tonta apuesta

Nada mío. Solo la idea. Personajes y demases, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>De las cosas imposibles por hacer, los gemelos Weasley habían propuesto la peor de todas. Por sobretodas las cosas, por las burlas que Hermione, constantemente, hacía ante sus trabajos. Tan buenos, aquellos trabajos, para la tienda de bromas. Ella era la única que creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero.<p>

Entonces, Fred había tenido una idea que realmente era mucho peor que no vender sortilegios Weasley por un mes, estando a punto de lograr el récord de ventas, ese año. Hermione escuchó con atención y parpadeando sorprendida.

— El que haga reír a Snape, entonces gana. ¿Qué te parece, Hermione? Si tú ganas, pasaremos un mes entero sin vender, sin hacer bromas y además ayudaremos en Hogwarts. A instruir a los estudiantes.

Sí, claro. Y ella sería la reina del Quiddicth.

— ¿Y qué pasará si yo pierdo?

— Pues entonces, vas a tener que verte de una forma muy comprometedora en el gran comedor.

Tembló ante ello, tuvo miedo de pensar en ello. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Ginny, quien la acompañaba en la sala común y negaba con la cabeza. Mejor era dejar que sus hermanos hicieran lo que quisieran, pero no una cosa como esa. Como si hacer reír a Snape, fuese tan fácil. ¿Snape sonreía siquiera? Porque burlarse, no era sonreír. Eso era simplemente eso...

Burlarse.

¿Por qué habían llegado a ese punto desde el principio? Porque Hermione había sido víctima de una de las graciosas bromas de los gemelos. De sus absurdos comentarios. Siempre era lo mismo. Aunque aquella idea parecía descabellada e imposible.

Como siempre.

— Es nuestro arreglo. Quien gane, podrá burlarse del otro. Sencillo.

— Hermione, es peligroso. No les hagas caso.

Pero ¿cuándo tendría el lujo de reírse de eso? Nunca.

— Eh...¿de acuerdo?

Estaba hecho el trato. No había marcha atrás y no tenían más opción que conseguirlo. A como diera lugar. Aunque Hermione creía que lo único que hacía reír a Snape, es que alguno de ellos se muriera o asesinarlos.

Lo primero que sucediera.


	2. No hacer cosquillas a un dragón dormido

¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Me tomaré luego de que descanse, el tiempo para responderles personalmente y editaré el cap con las respuestas. Espero que les guste. ¡Me bañé luego de 8 días de cama! mándeme suerte para no enfermarme de nuevo :S

Saludos y besos.

* * *

><p>Severus repasaba lo que dictaría durante la clase, mientras Hermione trataba de pensar en cómo terminaría haciendo reír a Snape. Tenía que ser una risa genuina. No podía ser solo una burla. Algo que los gemelos pudieran contar como valedero.<p>

Ella y su maldita bocota. Por bocaza, estaba metida en ese enorme problema.

Suspiró paciente. En su asiento. ¿Qué diablos podría hacer reír a un hombre como él? Negó con la cabeza y se sonrió a sí misma.

Que alguno de ellos muriera decapitado y le hiciera compañía a Nick. De todas formas, eso haría reír hasta a Voldemort.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se dio un golpe con su copia de pociones. Mientras estaba en un debate interno dentro de un campo de boxeo con su libro, Snape se detuvo a su lado y la contempló con una sonrisa escueta.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Se le acabaron las ideas? ¿Tiene un problema creativo? Ahora comprendo cómo sale su inteligencia. Créame; si yo fuera una neurona y usted me golpeara con un libro de esa forma, también querría ser inteligente para que dejara de martirizarme.

La clase entera rió con ese comentario, pero él no se rió. Entonces...¿qué carajo hacía reír a ese hombre? Y no iba a caminar para preguntarle: Oiga ¿y qué lo hace reír? ¿Le hago cosquillas? ¿Le cuento un chiste?

Eso jamás serviría. No con Snape. Que era como contarle un chiste a Voldemort, sin esperar que te matara en medio del "Toc toc".

Y además, ella no era comediante por naturaleza. Era una estúpida traga libros. Snape hasta parecía ser más creativo que ella en todo eso.

Estaba en problemas. Debió haber oído a Ginny. Pero no, su instinto de superioridad era muy grande. Tenía que demostrar que podía.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Como una tonta.

Luego sufría.

Eso siempre pasaba cuando tenías un enorme cerebro, lleno de cuentas. Lleno de hechizos y de cosas inútiles.

Cuando eras; Hermione Granger.

Severus pasó la tarde paseándose por los puestos y Hermione, tratando de pensar en cómo podría hacerlo reír. Quizá si le preguntaba a alguno de sus estudiantes, ellos tendrían la idea general, el concepto, de lo que le hacía gracia. Claro que no le simpatizaba la idea de tener que charlar con alguno de ellos. Si contaba con Draco o con Pansy, la idea no resultaba nada agradable ni mucho menos llamativa.

Pero no podía perder.

Respiró y entonces, soltó su cuaderno en el suelo de forma intencional. Snape pasaba muy cerca, así que ella solo se inclinó para tomarlo y se dijo que si se daba un golpe accidental con la mesa, quizá él se burlaría de ella. Se reiría.

Todos se reían con algo así. Respiró y entonces, cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia arriba. Chocó con el mesón y una de las chicas de Slytherin; sostuvo sus probetas para que no cayeran al suelo. Snape se detuvo ante el golpe y su quejido.

Se levantaba, sobándose la cabeza. Muchos se rieron, pero Severus permanecía imperturbable, tranquilo. La miró y arqueó una ceja.

— Se me cayó.

— Sí, eso puedo ver. Y muchos otros pudieron ver otras cosas. Vaya que tiene las piernas largas, señorita Granger. Aunque me imagino que son para soportar el enorme peso de su cabeza, con ese enorme cerebro que tiene.

El resto del estudiantado rió y ella solo quería echarse a llorar. Severus sonrió, pero eso no era una risa. ¿Por qué él tenía dotes de comediante y ella no podía hacer otra cosa, sino el ridículo? Negó con la cabeza, que ahora le dolía a causa de su estupidez.

No tenía sentido, querer hacerlo reír.

Nunca pasaría algo así. Como si fuera fácil. ¡Merlín! Tenía que estar inventando cuentos baratos.


	3. Ginny ¡Necesito un plan!

Ay ay, atrasada con los rews. Pero cualquier duda o asunto a tratar, pueden mandarme un mensaje personal :).

Saludos y besos.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, el hombre más difícil de divertir. Eso había escrito Hermione en su libro de pociones, mientras intentaba hacer los deberes. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, se imaginaba los chistes crueles que en su haber, Snape tenía para decirle. Claro que se divertía, pero maliciosamente. Nadie seguramente, había podido sacarle una sonrisa real. Seguramente incluso, el propio Albus Dumbledore.<p>

Podía ir y preguntarle qué podía hacer, pero lejos de ser estúpido y poco probable que él decidiera responderle, sería una crítica contra la clase de "jueguitos" que ella estaba aceptando de parte de los gemelos.

Sí, ella era la única que les hacía caso. Nadie sano, cuerdo, podría hacerles caso. Y ella tenía que llamarse: Hermione Granger.

La señorita: Yo puedo con todo.

Mientras pensaba, Ginny cerraba la puerta y la observaba con un gesto desaprobatorio, que Hermione trataba de ignorar. Con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus labios delgados, se lanzó a la cama y continuó mirándola con poca simpatía.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que harás reír al profesor Snape, segun tu, en primer lugar?

— Pues no lo sé, Gin. Aún no comprendo cómo es que ese hombre no se ha reído con nada de lo que me ha pasado, o he hecho.

— Es que no sabes aún, que el profesor Snape no tiene sentimientos. ¿O es que ya no te resulta obvio? ¡Por dios! Es como un inferi. Una especie de robot, como dicen los muggles. No va a reírse de nada, aunque camines con comida en tu cabeza o caminaras utilizando algún disfraz ridículo. Incluso si jugaras al Quiddicth. Dudo que él se quisiera reír de...

¡Eso era!

— Eso es. Voy a jugar al Quiddicth. Eso le hará tanta gracia, que se reirá a carcajadas y entonces, no podrá negarse de que se rió. De que yo gané y ¡eureka!

No lo decía con esa intención, pero bueno.

Así era Hermione.

— Yo también me reiría, si me dijeras eso de la noche a la mañana. Pero sin embargo, podrías lastimarte y terminar gravemente herida. O peor aún. Podrías terminar muerta.

Hermione la ignoró y se bajó de la cama. Iba a necesitar un par de libros para estudiar las reglas básicas. Ya las sabía a plenitud y sin embargo, creía que aún había tácticas y estrategias que debía conocer. tenía que ser tan buena como Harry. O algo así. O quizá ser muy torpe para que Snape se pudiera reír de ella.

Como fuera, Ginny no lo creía ideal.

— ¡Harry!— dijo al bajar las escaleras, llevándose las manos a las rodillas. Exhausta.— enséñame sobre el Quiddicth.

Harry la miró sorprendido, mientras Hermione en cambio, se veía decidida. Asintió en silencio, aunque con una ceja arqueada. Al tiempo que se iban camino a la biblioteca, sostenido por una de sus manos, tuvo que preguntar su repentina fascinación por el deporte.

— Necesito aprender, porque recién he descubierto que me encantaría participar. Que debería hacer algo más que estudiar.

Sí. Algo estaba mal con su mejor amiga. Asintió una vez más y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella miraba la vasta colección de libros sobre Quiddicth, que había dentro de la biblioteca. Se preguntaba si Harry ya se sabía todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y entonces recordó; que Harry no leía.

No mucho.

De pronto, el rumor de que iría al campo para un entrenamiento, había comenzado a difundirse por todas partes. La cuestión de: "ella dijo que yo le oí decir..." Que ni siquiera tenía sentido alguno, esa expresión. Hermione sostenía su escoba entre sus manos, fuertemente, temiendo que terminaría cayéndose y al final de cuentas, tendría ese destino funesto que Ginny le estaba augurando.

Incluso Ron había ido para ver aquello.

Tenía que ser un chiste. Y todos se reían de ella. Con el largo uniforme que tenía puesto. Todo le colgaba.

— Lo siento. No hay tallas menores. A menos que Ginny te preste el suyo y además de ello, su equipo de protección.

Le quedaba enorme. Tenían razón. No la iba a proteger. La iba a matar de seguro.

Pero necesitaba hacerlo.


	4. ¡Todo es imposible! ¡Diablos!

Estoy (aún) atrasada, pero espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

MariS.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas, lista para entrar en acción. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de ellas, de hecho, Todos los presentes habían soltado un gemido de exclamación y la miraban nerviosos. Ella sostenía su escoba con fuerza. Había aprendido a volar. No era un as como Harry, pero al menos había volado en un hipogrifo. Eso tenía que servir.<p>

Bueno. Tenía que hacer de tonta, para que Snape se riera. No resultaba agradable, ya que se imaginaba que el resto del mundo se reiría y sin embargo, Snape se quedaría allí, tranquilo. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Con una inspiración profunda, golpeó dos veces el suelo con sus piernas y se elevó por los aires. Harry parecía no entender el gesto de Ginny de que continuara con el juego e ignorara que ella estuviera allí.

Nadie podía ignorarlo. Ni siquiera Ron, que parecía más torpe de lo usual, al ver a Hermione en el juego. Ella trataba de esquivar las bludgers y gemía de miedo, cuando las pesadas pelotas la seguían por todas partes.

Parecían empeñados en derribarla. Y por sobretodo, mirar el suelo no era nada alentador. Se sintió mareada de solo hacerlo. Respiró y se dio cuenta al alzar la cabeza, que se iba a estrellar contra el palco de narradores.

— Que alguien saque a Granger o va a terminar rompiéndose algo o rompiendo algo, lo primero que suceda— exclamó Snape junto a Minerva y la mujer pensaba igual que él. Por qué estaba dentro del partido. No debía estar allí. Su lugar era en un salón de clases, leyendo libros. Charlando con sus amigas.

¿Y ese repentino deseo de jugar al Quiddicth? ¿Era alguna especie de castigo o broma?

Hermione suspiraba, luego de que los ataques habían cesado e iban tras Ginny. Con una sonrisa suave, se dio cuenta de que había permanecido en el aire, más tiempo del que esperaba poder hacerlo. Con una respiración profunda, una vez más, se dispuso a su objetivo. Competir para que Snape se riera.

Qué idea tan tonta.

— ¡Y entonces! Oh no, la jugadora Granger ha caído. Una bludger la ha golpeado directo en el brazo y está cayendo.

Ron había sido el primero en dirigir su vuelo hacia ella, no podía alcanzarla. Estaba muy muy alto y no podría atraparla. Hermione caía como una bala, en dirección al suelo. No parecía reaccionar. La bludger le había golpeado la cabeza y sangraba por un costado de ella. Con una sonrisa suave, Draco negaba con la cabeza.

El público gritaba asustado, pero había una mota negra que corría hasta las gradas. Se detuvo y su capa ondeó en la fría brisa y parecía ubicarse en posición de atraparla.

Y eso había hecho. Todos habían escuchado cómo había caído en sus manos y de hecho, cómo él había caído en el suelo, en la tierra húmeda, a causa del impacto. De rodillas.

Hermione estaba a salvo.

Y solo él había corrido al estadium. El resto estaba muy pasmado como para reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

Hermione estaba bajo los brazos de Severus Snape, que admiraba su herida en su cabeza y parecía buscar alguna señal de pulso o de estar viva. Lo mismo.

Minerva fue la segunda en bajar y admiró a Snape, mientras él apartaba los cabellos de la chica y admirar sus dedos manchados de sangre.

Parecía fea la herida que tenía allí.

— ¡Oh, pobre Hermione!

— Nadie le dijo que metiera sus narices o su "cerebro", donde no le conviniese. Ahora está inconsciente y seguramente estará así un buen rato o un par de días.

¿Par de días? Eso no podía ser. ¡Perdería la apuesta de forma horrorosa! Y por supuesto, tendría que ceder ante la presión de los gemelos.

Estaba acabada.

¿Y es que Snape no se reía con nada, Merlín santísimo?


	5. Ese hombre tiene un algo

Es que si le dijera del plan, sería un fic corto. ¿O no?

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba bajo los brazos de Snape, mientras éste junto a una consternada Minerva McGonagall, caminaba hacia la enfermería y murmuraba una sarta de quejas sobre su actitud descuidada.<p>

Al verla, Promfey había sido la primera en asustarse. Hermione no solía actuar tontamente o no de esa forma, luego de haber escuchado que había intentado jugar al Quidditch.

La tendieron sobre una camilla, mientras Ron y Harry corrían como azorados y al entrar, se detuvieron para respirar y para observar a Snape, que apartaba el cabello del rostro de Hermione y le daba indicaciones a la enfermera.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Snape? Bueno, quizá porque Hermione había sido golpeada por uno de los defensas de su equipo y de no recuperarse o de matarla, Severus Snape tendría problemas futuros.

— Vaya que se ha dado un buen golpe. Lo mejor es esperar a que recobre la consciencia, profesor Snape.

— Mientras, deberíamos esperar. No tiene sentido preparar brebajes o pomadas y no tener forma de dárselos, mientras esté inconsciente.— complementó Snape y Minerva asentía en silencio y con una expresión de preocupación, bastante severa. ¿Acaso Hermione era víctima de un embrujo o de algún tipo de delirio? Porque, haberse metido en un partido de Quidditch, no parecía una idea inteligente.

Cosa de locos.

Severus Snape permaneció sentado junto a Hermione, mientras algunos estudiantes los observaban en silencio, conteniendo la respiración. Necesitaba solo una oportunidad para burlarse en su cara y decir que era una tonta.

A las dos horas, escucharon un quejido. Un murmullo que terminaba en un "ay mi cabeza".

Hermione volvía en sí, de la tierra de los muertos.

— ¿Qué...sucedió?— decía, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y palpaba la sangre en ella. Sangre vieja de unas horas. Severus Snape estaba a unos pocos centímetros, mirándola, en una silla, junto a otros estudiantes.

— Sucedió algo llamado: "sabelotodo cruzando el campo". Aunque prefiero llamarlo: "Hermione Granger, derribada por una enorme bludger, montada sobre una escoba en el medio de un partido de Quidditch en el que no tenía que estar".

Hermione respiró pesadamente ante la jaqueca y en un instante, el recuerdo golpeó su mente de igual forma que aquella pelota. ¡Cierto! Había tratado de hacerlo reír, pero no pudo esquivarla. En cambio, solo había conseguido que se enfadara y la observara con odio y resentimiento. Quizá ¡oh no podía ser! Él la había llevado hasta la enfermería. La había levantado...¿cómo se había salvado?

— ¿Cómo...?

— Luego de su estupidez, yo la traje...¡tuve que traerla porque estaba inconsciente y además de eso, la salvé de morir como una mosca en el campo!

Hermione se encogió en la cama, mientras algunos Slytherin reían de sus payasadas. Incluso los gemelos Weasley, negaban con la cabeza, mientras el rumor de que Hermione Granger jugaba al Quidditch, se había corrido por todas partes. Por todos los pasillos y rincones de la enorme escuela.

Hasta lo sabían los fantasmas y eso era mucho decir.

— Entonces...usted...¿me salvó la vida?

— Pues sí, qué puedo decirle. Incluso yo pensé que tenía que hacer algo. Claro luego no quería tener que llenar tediosos papeles, expulsar al responsable y oír a sus tediosos dolientes mientras se quejan.

Había dejado de escuchar el resto, Snape solo movía sus labios.

Severus Snape la había salvado de morir. No quería saber cómo, con eso ya era suficiente. De pronto su rostro se iluminó y Snape dejó de hablar. La enfermera Promfey se había inclinado para limpiar su herida.

— ¡Muchas..auch! ¡Gracias!— había dicho con una sonrisa y Snape había parpadeado, atónito, en el asiento donde estaba.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándola, mientras la enfermera vendaba su cabeza y le ordenaba cuatro días de cama. Ella no escuchaba, realmente no tenía otra cosa en la mente. Quizá, si Snape la había rescatado, significaba que entonces aún tenía oportunidades. Tenía sentimientos y seguramente podría hacerle reír con algo. ¡Estaba motivada! Si había salvado su vida y no la había dejado caer y estrellarse contra el suelo, era porque algo humano debía de quedar dentro de él.

Que trataba de ocultar.

— Deje de mirarme como boba, Granger. ¿O así quedó luego del choque?

Muchos se rieron pero a ella no le importó.


	6. ¡Investigando a Snape! I

Luego de aquel accidente, muchos dejaron de ver a Hermione como antes. Algunos la creían atrevida y valiente, le encontraban un lado "atractivo" y parecía funcional ya que muchos chicos se le acercaban. Lo que Ron, disimuladamente, no aprobaba y gruñía cada vez que algún chico de segundo año, le preguntaba si podía presentársela.

Otros como Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, seguían creyendo que estaba loca pero que había empeorado con aquel atrevimiento. Snape pensaba igual que él. Que los estudios se le habían subido a la cabeza, pero sin embargo, cada vez que Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, no dejaba de sonreír disimuladamente.

Le había salvado la vida. ¡Él había sido el único que había corrido al campo y la había salvado de morir! No era que dudara de la profesora McGonagall, pero bueno...

Él había sido el único que había mostrado preocupación.

Como fuera, estaba en su cama, un fin de semana. Tenía que idear el mejor plan para hacerlo reír. Tenía que reírse con algo, estaba segura de ello. Estaba plenamente segura de que ese hombre era capaz de reírse de algo. Bien, no de ella, pero tal vez de otra cosa.

Y entonces, tenía una misión. ¡Investigar a Severus Snape y descubrir con qué situaciones y cosas, tenía afinidad! Quizá así, podría encontrar alguna cosa que le resultara hilarante y así hacerlo reír de una buena vez.

Odiaba los retos y los gemelos Weasley lo sabían. Le picaban las manos, cuando hablaban de retarla y de decirle que no podía lograrlo.

Ni lo meditaba más de dos minutos. ¡Ella podía con todo!

Se inclinó a un lado de la cama, para empujar su baúl fuera de esta. lo abrió con poco esfuerzo y hurgó dentro por una pluma y un cuadernillo. ¡Tenía que seguirlo todo el día y anotar su horario, todo lo que hacía!

Al encontrar lo que buscaba, se puso de pie en un salto y caminó a través de los pasillos, en busca de su objetivo.

Hasta que Ginny la interceptó.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Pero qué diablos haces? ¡Es hora de ir a Hogsmade! ¿Dónde está tu permiso?

— No iré, Ginny. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. ¡Diviértete mucho!— dijo, mientras pasaba a su lado y pensaba continuar por otro pasillo. Pero su amiga sostuvo uno de sus brazos y llamó su atención.

— ¿Es que te volviste loca? ¡Nunca te pierdes una sola visita!

— Por eso mismo, no haré nada interesante y será mejor que me quede. Tengo otros asuntos que atender y para hacer lo mismo de siempre, mejor estoy aquí y termino.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y asintiendo finalmente, corrió hasta el vestíbulo. Hermione había tomado otro camino.

Tenía que encontrar a Snape y así poder seguirlo. ¡Seguro que hacía cosas muy interesantes! No era tan aburrido como muchos decían que era.

Quizá tenía otra vida secreta, además de mortífago, como achacaban Ron y Harry todo el tiempo. Quizá le gustaba la música, quizá le gustaba dibujar.

¡Un sin fin de posibilidades!

Caminó a través de los pasillos y sonrió al encontrarlo en el comedor. Dumbledore estaba allí junto a él y parecía que tomaban té.

O que Dumbledore tomaba té. Snape sin embargo, parecía aburrido.

¿Cuándo no?

— Deberías relajarte un poco, Severus. No me extrañaría que muchos de tus alumnos reprueben dicho examen. ¡Sueles hacérselos casi imposible de pasar!

— Granger puede hacerlo.— contestó el hombre, apenas dando un sorbo al té. Dumbledore sonrió al otro lado.

— Ella es distinta, me atrevo a decir.— se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y meditó— no he visto una jovencita así, antes. Ni siquiera, Evans, tú entiendes.

Severus tosió, casi ahogándose con el té. Dumbledore volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

— Además, estoy seguro de que si les das una oportunidad. ¡Ya viste! Hasta Hermione intentó participar en el Quiddicth. Solo tienen que intentarlo. No le tuvo miedo.

Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta, colocando la taza de té en la mesa. Se imaginaba ella, lo que iba a decir, mientras estaba sentada, un poco rezagada. Trataba de que no la vieran o terminarían preguntándole, por qué no había asistido a Hogsmade. Aunque con una lesión como la que había sufrido, no era necesario excusarse.

— Sí y casi muere por culpa de su estupidez. Ha estado actuando muy extraño en lo que va de la semana. Seguramente tanto estudiar la ha trastornado a tal punto de no reconocerse.

Hermione soltó un suspiro frustrado. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Por qué tenía que referirse a ella de esa forma?

— Pero salvaste su vida, Severus. Ella te debe su vida.

— Genial. Y seguro ahora actuará como una elfina doméstica y tratará de cumplir todas mis exigencias, ya que me debe la vida. No estaría nada mal.

Dumbledore suspiró mirándolo seriamente.

— No la trates así, Severus. Quizá quería hacer algo nuevo. Además, deberías ablandarte un poco. Demostrar algo de empatía.

Snape dio un respingo y miró su taza de té. Estaba vacía, ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo había terminado.

Se levantó de aquel asiento y decidió dar un paseo por el castillo. Con los niños fuera de este y unos pocos dentro, tenía la paz interior que necesitaba.

Y Hermione lo seguiría bien de cerca.


	7. ¡Investigando a Snape! II

Hermione Granger había pasado la mitad del día, siguiendo a Snape durante toda su caminata a través del castillo.

Sentía que lo hacía apropósito, puesto que no paraba de caminar y ella ya no podía sentir sus piernas. Sonrió en cuanto Snape caminaba hacia la sala de maestros. Bueno la mitad de las cosas secretas, que los profesores trataban de ocultar a sus estudiantes, ocurrían dentro de la sala de maestros y dentro de sus correspondientes despachos.

Y ella se había introducido a último minuto, antes de que Snape cerrara la puerta. Estaba completamente solo, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón alto, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa irónica, miraba unos panecillos blancos sobre dicha mesa. Los tomó y comenzó a apretarlos suavemente, tomando en cuenta la consistencia.

Se llevó uno a los labios distraídamente, mientras tomaba un libro. En realidad, mientras el libro flotaba mágicamente hasta sus manos.

Hermione había suspirado en silencio. ¡Vaya que lucía distinto cuando nadie lo veía! Y no sabía que le gustaran los panecillos.

Ojeaba las páginas, apenas lamiendo uno de sus dedos, con mucha calma. Hermione volvió a suspirar. Todo ello...

Le parecía...

¿Sexy?

Se rascó la sien, mientras miraba el libro distraídamente y tomaba un poco de vino que misteriosamente había aparecido en aquel momento. Bien, nunca en Hogwarts algo ocurría de esa forma.

Y ella tenía el cuadernillo con algunas anotaciones. Pastelillos y vino, tardes de lectura y de relajación en la sala de maestros.

Con una sonrisa, estaba preparada para ver más. Necesitaba más material para una buena broma. hasta ahora solo veía lo que le gustaba, no veía gran cosa.

Quizá algo le hacía reír. Quizá si leía algún libro de aventuras o algún libro de chistes.

No. Como si Severus Snape fuese capaz de leer algo así. Y mientras meditaba, Severus había cerrado sus ojos suavemente. El libro lo había cerrado y colocado a un lado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y parecía prepararse para dormir.

¿En verdad pensaba dormir en el salón de maestros? Y así parecía, mientras respiraba lentamente y continuaba con los pies puestos sobre la mesa.

Supuso que permanecería mucho tiempo allí y empezó a preguntarse, por qué no había comido algo antes de aventurarse.

Los panecillos lucían deliciosos. Con una respiración suave, apenas perceptible, se preguntó si Snape se fijaría que había tomado uno de ellos o tal vez un par.

Caminó lentamente, luego de quitarse los zapatos. No quería que la escuchara. Además, ¿qué tan sucio podía estar el suelo? Caminaba de puntillas, tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posible. Estaba tan cerca de la mesa.

¡Tenía que comer algo o su estómago daría signos de su existencia y Severus Snape la reprendería! Y ella no quería eso.

No tan cerca de las vacaciones de invierno.

Se detuvo junto a la mesa de los panecillos y nerviosa, estiró su mano para tomar dos de ellos. Bueno, hasta ese entonces, resultaba ser bastante sencillo.

Había tomado el primero, pero el segundo estaba muy lejos en aquella charola de plata y Snape estaba atravesado entre ella y el dulce. Sus pies.

Bien, podía quedarse con uno. Y mientras pensaba en eso y mantenía una de sus manos en la mesa, Severus había movido uno de sus pies y este había caído sobre su mano.

De forma estrepitosa.

Se llevó el panecillo a la boca, para no gritar de dolor. ¡Por Merlín! Y ahora estaba atrapada. Intentaba sacar su mano, pero el movimiento comenzaba a resultar incesante y Snape podría despertarse.

De todas formas, en cuanto despertara, iba a recriminarle que estuviera dentro de la sala de maestros, violentando su privacidad.

Como fuera...su mano ya comenzaba a dormirse y Snape parecía que no daría signos de despertar pronto. parecía soñar con algo, puesto que había comenzado a sonreír y entonces, su otro pie vino a reposar sobre el que ya aplastaba su mano.

Volvió a llevarse el panecillo a la boca, mientras gemía por lo bajo. ¿Y qué podría suceder si alguien más entraba y la veía de esa forma?

Estaba en problemas. Y en problemas serios. ¿Por qué diablos le sucedían esas cosas a ella? Claro, porque tenía que demostrar un punto. Porque tenía que ser mucho mejor que los gemelos y verdaderamente; ya comenzaba a arrepentirse del asunto.

Pero ya no podía retroceder.


	8. ¿Se hace o es?

En realidad, sí pienso en Alan cuando pongo "Arqueó una de sus cejas", por eso lo pongo (?) :D

* * *

><p>Hermione seguía intentándolo, seguía intentando retirar su mano de debajo de los pies de Snape y éste, parecía tan dormido que realmente no se percataba del asunto. ¡Comenzaba a doler más de lo que parecía y ya no podía soportarlo! Decidió que bien, si tenía que despertarlo tirando de su mano con fuerza, pues ¡ya qué importaba! Era eso o que despertara creyendo que ella estaba buscando algo bajo sus pies.<p>

Tiró de su mano pero esta no cedía en lo más mínimo, así que lo único que se le ocurría era colocar la otra sobre su pierna y tratar de moverla. Entonces así solo tendría que tirar de un solo pie y no de dos, cómodamente posados sobre su ya inexistente mano.

Eso fue lo que hizo. Lentamente movió su mano hacia la pierna sobre la otra y tembló ligeramente. Esperaba que Snape no tuviera el sueño ligero. Aunque parecía que no, puesto que ni se había percatado de algo, mientras ella estaba ocupada tratando de escapar. Y pensaba que como espía, debía tenerlo para estar al tanto de las cosas. Bueno, quizá Severus Snape ni dormía y entonces todo tenía sentido y que por ende, era una especie de murciélago.

Dejó de pensar de inmediato y con mucho cuidado comenzó a mover su pie para poder así, tirar de su brazo y poder irse corriendo.

La cosa más difícil que jamás había intentado. Apenas había cerrado su mano sobre su pie y lo movía milímetro a milímetro, temiendo despertarlo.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, lo miró caer en la mesa. Brincó al notar que Severus se había movido ligeramente, mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. Respiró profundamente y continuó dormido.

Se llevó su mano libre al pecho, aliviada de que no se hubiera despertado. Estaba agradecida de que al menos, la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho y ella podía intentar librar su mano que seguramente hasta estaba herida.

Los zapatos de Snape se veían pesados al escucharlos. Y lo eran al tenerlos sobre su mano. Sonrió y entonces, tiró de su mano.

Y estaba comenzando a liberarse, sí. Podía sentir que en algunas partes de su mano, la circulación se encargaba de devolverle la vida a su mano de trapo. ¡Esa vez lo conseguiría sin un castigo! Esa vez estaría libre y no tenía por qué temer a una represalia.

Excepto la de los gemelos, si no terminaba con la apuesta.

Como fuera, cuando ya su mano estaba por salir. Se dio cuenta de que Snape no se había despertado en ningún momento donde había estado tratando de tomar el panecillo o de retirar su mano. Mientras masticaba el dulce, se preparaba para sacar los últimos centímetros de su mano que quedaban atrapadas.

Tiró fuertemente. De hecho tan fuerte, que retrocedió aparatosamente. Iba a terminar golpeando con el enorme librero tras ella y bien, ese era su fracaso. Snape escucharía el estruendo de los libros cayendo y entonces, ¡adiós a las vacaciones de invierno!

Y justo antes de que algo así sucediera, sintió que algo había sostenido esa mano y había tirado de ella hasta regresarla a su posición. Severus Snape estaba sentado en el sofá y una de sus manos la había salvado de caerse.

Pero... ¿cómo? ¿¡Cómo! ¿Había estado despierto en todo aquel espacio de tiempo en el que ella había estado tratando de tomar el panecillo y en aquel, donde ella había estado tratando de irse?

Tembló de solo pensarlo.

— Señorita Granger. — escuchó y lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír y morderse el labio tímidamente. — ya me preguntaba si estaba soñando y realmente, ¿qué diablos hace aquí? ¿Por qué diantres, no está con el resto de sus compañeros en la visita?

No supo qué decir.

— Ya sentía yo, que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero no creí que fuera tan tonta como para ponerse en evidencia.

— ¿¡Se estaba haciendo el dormido, profesor!

Snape arqueó una ceja ante la expresión de asombro de Hermione. Se encogió de hombros, mientras ella se sobaba su mano herida, con la otra. ¡Y tenía que ser justo aquella, donde se había golpeado en el Quidditch!

— Al principio. Pero luego...me dormí. ¡Además, eso no le importa! El punto es, ¿por qué diablos me sigue, señorita Granger? ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí? ¿O es que acaso me está espiando?

¿Qué podía decir al respecto? ¡Lo estaba espiando, sí! Pero no podía decirle eso. ¿Qué se iba a inventar? Negó con la cabeza y Snape la contempló, mientras continuaba cruzado de brazos y esperando una respuesta.

— Verá...señor...yo me estaba preguntando algo.

Era mejor ir al grano. ¿Ciertamente? Quizá si le preguntaba qué le causaba gracia, podría acercarse a algo y entonces, quizá se le podía ocurrir una buena broma o un buen chiste.

— ¿Qué cosa, señorita Granger? ¿Qué puede ser tan "importante" como para que pusiera su mano bajo mis pies?

Se mordió el labio, tragó con fuerza y prosiguió.

— Quería saber, si a usted...bueno, digamos que quería saber si alguna cosa...a usted... ¡si alguna cosa a usted, le causaba gracia!

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Gracia? ¿Qué clase de gracia?

— ¿Gracia?

— Sí, si algo le causa gracia. Si le provoca ganas de reírse.

Un par de cosas. Que Harry Potter se cayera, se golpeara, que reprobara...

Quizá una sola cosa.

— Bueno, si tanto le interesa saberlo... creo que no. No, señorita Granger. Yo nunca me río. Aunque si Potter perdiera por una vez en su vida, el Quidditch, quizá me reiría del rostro del equipo ante las expectativas en fracaso.

¡Eso era!

Y en cuanto se había ido, con una regañina de Snape y castigada todas las vacaciones de invierno, ella había corrido hacia Harry. Suspirando para retomar el aliento.

— ¡Harry, necesito que pierdas en Quidditch. Mañana!

— Pero...¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?

— ¡Por favor!

Gryffindor era conocido con la tradición de nunca dejarse vencer por Slytherin. ¿Qué excusa le iba a dar para que perdiera?

¿Contarle toda la verdad?

Harry no lo haría y diría lo mismo que Ginny. Que no debió, que se había equivocado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Harry debía perder. Estaba en problemas, puesto que ninguno de sus amigos consentiría algo como ello. Se mordió el labio.

Quizá si se enfermaba, quizá si suspendían a Harry...

¿Suspenderlo? Era capaz de eso...no...¿sí? Ella era su mejor amiga. No podía hacerle eso a Harry Potter el buscador.

¿O sí?


	9. ¡Para contarle un chiste a Snape! I

Hola, espero les guste. Tengo un par de problemas familiares, así que voy rápido.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba segura de que ese plan no funcionaría. Tenía entonces que tener algo de respaldo o de lo contrario, no tendría éxito. Continuaba con la idea de seguir a Snape, en su rutina diaria. Y mientras pensaba en ello, Severus había entrado descuidadamente a su despacho, dejando la puerta abierta de este. O casi abierta.<p>

Se abrió paso dentro y miró a su alrededor. Era poco probable encontrar material para un chiste en un lugar tan lúgubre como ese. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Snape, después de ella, era la persona más organizada que hubiera visto jamás.

Y mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad, escuchó que Snape murmuraba algo y observaba algo que volaba por los aires.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo?

— ¡Granger quiere hacerme reír! Es que sin duda, algo se dañó en su cerebro al caer.

¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel con ella! Respiró llamando a su calma e introduciéndose bajo el escritorio. Apenas se colaban algunos rayos de sol a través de una pequeña ventana. Seguía viendo algo que volaba por los aires.

— ¡Claro, como si en verdad Potter pudiera perder el campeonato de Quidditch! La sola idea de que esa posibilidad se cumpla, me haría reír. Por supuesto.

Caminó arrodillada, eso le traería raspaduras pero no importaba. Ya vería eso luego. Respiró pesadamente, apegándose a la puerta que conducía al despacho principal. A la recámara. Y sabía que estaba en terreno prohibido pero no tenía más alternativas.

Harry no cedería tan fácil a no ser que tuviera una gran excusa para hacerlo perder. Meditó y mientras meditaba, Snape se había puesto en donde había más luz dentro de la habitación.

¡Ya entendía por qué volaban cosas por los aires!

¡Severus Snape se estaba desvistiendo! Soltó un gemido bajo ambas manos, que gracias al cielo, solo se escuchó como un murmullo. Snape se dio la vuelta, estaba en calzones.

— ¡Esa maldita señora Norris! ¡Ese maldito Filch!

Hermione trataba de no mirar, pero ¿cómo no tener curiosidad? Su cuadernillo temblaba entre sus manos, mientras sudaba frío. Calzones tan negros como su ropa. ¿Por qué esperaba otra cosa?

Cicatrices, miles de ellas hasta donde alcanzaba su vista y una larga herida desde uno de sus hombros, que se perdía dentro de los calzones.

Por una razón u otra, resultaba algo interesante para mirar.

Un momento...

¿Qué estaba pensando? Reprimió un escalofrío y miró nuevamente hacia dentro. Severus estaba buscando algo en un viejo armario. Supuso que más ropa negra.

Pero estaba equivocada.

— Estos malditos elfos. ¿Nunca pueden dejar las cosas en su lugar?

— ¿Jabón para el cabello?— murmuró Hermione, sorprendida. En realidad, ¿cómo decir que Snape no se lavaba el cabello?

Severus caminó hasta lo que Hermione pensaba, era un baño. Había colocado una toalla sobre un largo gancho de metal y se estaba mirando en un espejo sobre un lavabo. El baño era bastante espacioso, con cerámica blanca y piso de piedra. Luminoso. Más que el resto de la habitación. La ducha estaba al fondo. Era una tina con regadera.

— Y le hubiera creído si decía algo como: "lo sigo porque estoy profundamente enamorada de usted". Pero... ¿hacerme reír? Algo está mal con Granger.

Hermione lo miró de mala gana. Sí, como si con aquella actitud tan repelente, alguien podría decirle eso.

— Y luego Albus pregunta. — Dijo, mientras dejaba caer los calzones con uno de sus pies. — por qué los castigo. ¡Si hasta me siguen como si se trataran de espías o algo parecido!

Hermione se había cubierto los ojos a tiempo, sonrojada como un enorme nabo. Era mejor desaparecer. ¡Era mejor!

¡No golpearse con aquella vara de metal en medio de su huida!

— ¡Maldita gata...espera a que termine y serás uno de mis nuevos brebajes!

¡Oh Merlín, oh Merlín! Severus Snape estaba desnudo frente a ella. Bueno, no había visto mayor cosa que un poco de carne y ya sabía dónde terminaba esa larga cicatriz de su hombro. ¡Diablos, diablos! Estaba segura de que eso estaba prohibido.

— Pero por supuesto, puedo comprender a la señorita Granger. Tanto tiempo encerrada entre esos libros. Supuse de inmediato que estaba trastornada.

Y Hermione trataba de morderse la lengua para no replicar. Entonces, Severus Snape, usaba sus momentos privados para burlarse de ellos.

— Y ese Ronald Weasley, no sé qué le ve. ¡Vamos! Pelirrojos como él, hay siete en su familia. ¿Cuál es el atractivo si es más torpe que Neville Longbottom? No, eso es mucho decir. El jovencito Longbottom se lleva el premio.

¡Estaba por volverse loca! Quería replicar pero sabía que estaba en desventaja si una cosa como esa, se le ocurría.

¡Por supuesto que nada le hacía gracia! Si estaba lleno de chistes crueles para cada uno de ellos. Había escrito eso en su cuadernillo.

Quizá si le dictaba un chiste cruel sobre su persona. ¡A ver si le hacía gracia y se seguía riendo! Respiró pesadamente y meditó.

¿Por qué alguien como Snape, lleno de tanta ira contenida, resultaba ser profesor? Además de que nadie dudaba de él. ¡Si resultaba ser más cruel que...!

¡No se le ocurría algo mejor! Estaba segura de que si Neville escuchaba todo lo que decía, se echaría a llorar en el acto.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Neville era un poco débil ante las críticas. ¡Pero eso no justificaba su forma de actuar!

Y ya había hecho varias anotaciones en el cuadernillo. Varias que terminaban con "cruel" "despiadado". "Utiliza sus horas de baño, para reírse de todos nosotros. Por eso no tiene gracia". "¡Qué malo que es!"

Y otras cosas similares.


	10. ¡Para contarle un chiste a Snape! II

Liz: Sí los leo. No me he puesto a contestarlos personalmente, por falta de ánimos y tiempo, pero gracias por tus palabras :). Valen mucho. Como las de todos acá :).

* * *

><p>Luego de oír las infinitas quejas de Snape, durante el tiempo de baño, este había terminado. Se sentía tan mal como Harry, cuando le decía que Snape resultaba ser mezquino y sin escrúpulos. Todo lo que había escuchado, le había dejado aturdida.<p>

¡Sí que profesaba odio por sus venas, ese hombre! Iba a resultar imposible decir algo que lo hiciera reír, con ese humor que se cargaba encima.

En fin, ¡eso iba a tomarle toda una eternidad! Respiró pesadamente, mirando todo lo que había logrado anotar en el cuadernillo.

Neville leía esos insultos en su contra y bueno, saldría corriendo. Llorando. ¿Cómo iba a poder sacar una risa auténtica a ese hombre tan amargado?

Meditó mientras se ocultaba y esperaba por Snape, que se vestía. No necesitaba verlo, aunque estaba segura de que le había visto que aquella cicatriz que comenzaba desde su hombro derecho, terminaba en el mismo glúteo.

Un poco más abajo.

Resultaba... ¿atractivo? Dejó de pensar en eso, cuando Severus Snape se subía los calzones y Hermione se había puesto tan roja como una teja frente al sol de una calurosa tarde de verano. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Esa imagen tenía que desaparecer de su cabeza.

Snape no podía ser atractivo. No para ella. Tenía dieciséis años, no podía pensar que ese hombre, a su edad, era atractivo.

Porque no se veía bien.

— Es hora de dormir. Una lástima que la paz dure tan poco. Ojala Minerva se los llevara de paseo toda la vida.

¡Y tenía que seguir! Hermione lo miró dejarse caer en la cama, despreocupadamente. Seguía en calzones y la vista era...

¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no se vestía? Claro, porque estaba dentro de sus aposentos y no tenía que hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Permaneció quieta mientras Snape llevaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y esperaba pacientemente, la mordida del sueño.

Y paulatinamente se había quedado dormido. Hermione suspiraba llena de frustración. ¡Resultaba aberrante, que una persona fuera como él! ¡Qué agresiva su forma de dirigirse y de pensar del resto! Meditó una vez más.

Hacerlo reír, lo que quería era golpearlo.

Patearlo por la forma en que se comportaba. ¡Como si el resto fuera escoria y lo demás no importase! Solo él tenía la razón.

Entonces, estaba lejos de su meta. Cerró su cuadernillo y buscó sus zapatos en la puerta del despacho. Antes de salir, ladeó la cabeza hacia la habitación. Dormía sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Idiota.

— Lily... — escuchó que había susurrado, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su lado. Suspiró y bien, se dijo que seguramente era alguna estudiante de la que se burlaba.

Pero no. De hecho parecía tenso, se movía de un lado al otro. Con mucha curiosidad, Hermione volvió a dejar los zapatos a un lado y se dejó caer en el suelo lentamente, en un rincón, para escuchar atentamente. Por si despertaba violentamente y la observaba.

Una tal Lily y decía "no" a cada tanto. ¿De qué se trataba aquel sueño? Quizá era una novia que tenía.

O quizá el profesor Snape, era casado.

¿Con hijos?

No...¡eso no!

Continuó escuchando en silencio, mordiéndose las uñas. El sueño se volvía cada vez más y más "movido". Snape parecía tener una especie de pesadilla, perseguir algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Con aquel nombre.

Pues entonces tenía que ser un romance.

¿En el presente? Sí claro.

Del pasado, tal vez.

— ¡Lily!— se había despertado violentamente hasta sentarse y ella había caído en el suelo, del susto. De forma aparatosa. Soltó un quejido suave y se llevó las manos a la boca, cuando recordó que estaba en un lugar prohibido. — ¡Más vale que te lleves a tu gata Filch. O yo mismo voy a matarla!

Gateó lo más rápido que pudo hasta sus zapatos, pero mientras gateaba casi sin darse cuenta del camino, había chocado con algo.

Duro.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y luego de sobarla, miró hacia arriba. Eso parecía ser...

¡Oh diablos!

— Granger...

Estaba castigada durante todo el invierno. ¡Lo veía venir! Snape se había inclinado hasta estar de su tamaño y susurraba de forma amenazadora.

— Voy a creer que acaba de llegar y que algo se le ha perdido, porque de lo contrario todos los puntos que Gryffindor logró "obtener" durante el año, se van a ir en su castigo. Le quitaré ciento cincuenta y ya sabe lo que sigue. ¿No?

¡Diablos que estaba castigada!

— ¿Estoy castigada durante todo el invierno?

— Iba a decir la mitad, pero sí. Ahora estará castigada durante todo el invierno. ¡Que lo disfrute!

¡Torpe! ¿Por qué ella? Estúpidos gemelos. ¿Y qué iba a decirle a Harry y a Ron en cuanto preguntaran, por qué se quedaba todo el invierno?

Merlín, eso era más complicado que todas las tareas que resolvía por sus horarios ajustados.

— Y espero una explicación, por supuesto. ¿Buscaba algo, Srta. Granger?

Sí. Su sentido del humor. Que no tenía. Para nada.

— Eh...

— ¿Sí?

— Nada, señor. Lo estaba espiando, la verdad.

¿Qué más iba a decir? Snape había sonreído ligeramente.

— Muy bien.

Estaba muerta.


	11. Castigada todo el invierno I

¡Hola! Hoy no es un buen día pero aquí vamos :/

* * *

><p>Hermione ya había sido castigada una vez, luego de preguntarle a Snape, qué le hacía gracia. Y justo en ese entonces, la había re- castigado todo el invierno, por haber estado espiándolo. ¿Qué diablos tenía ella en mente?<p>

Estaba segura de que eso iba a terminar costándole toda la vida y todos los puntos que hubiese ganado durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

Solo bastaba con decir que estaba en problemas.

El primer día de castigo y allí entre sus cuadernos, llevaba la libreta para las anotaciones. Quizá ocurría algo extraordinario que debiese anotar.

Quién sabía.

Caminó con pesadez, luego del desayuno. Era fin de semana, sábado a las ocho en punto. Podía utilizar ese tiempo para estudiar, pero estaba castigada.

— Empiece por aquellos calderos, a limpiarlos. Son del viernes, así que asumo que estará bien pegado lo que sea que el señor Longbottom haya "tratado" de preparar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mala persona? ¿Tan imposible de tratar de manera educada, respetuosa, sin sentir deseos de matarlo?

Se sentó en una de las mesas, había una gran cantidad de calderos esperándola. Un enorme cepillo para restregar, un enorme cubo de jabón y el resto, solo una gran cantidad de paciencia.

Y mientras estaba sentada allí, Snape estaba sentado unos puestos más lejos. Leía un par de ensayos, mientras ella trataba de alcanzar el caldero más alto.

Como fuera, había fallado estrepitosamente y el más alto de ellos había caído sobre su cabeza. La había embarrado de algo viscoso, pegajoso. Con un olor a goma quemada.

Había soltado un chillido y Snape había alzado la vista.

Y pensó ella, escuchar una especie de siseo. Parecía que alguien estaba a punto de reírse y de pronto, eso fue lo que escuchó. Una risa estridente.

¡Victoria! ¡Severus Snape se había reído! Aunque resultaba ser de una forma un tanto dolorosa y asquerosa, pero había conseguido que se riera.

Se quitó el caldero lo más rápido que pudo y limpiándose los ojos con ambas manos, derramando aquella sustancia morada y viscosa, lo señaló. Donde creía que estaba, claro.

— ¡Se rió! ¡Yo gané!— exclamó y trató de ver en su dirección. Aquella goma estaba pegada por todas partes y le imposibilitaba un poco la visión. Aunque veía una masa negra frente a ella. Quizá Snape estaba allí, riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿De qué demonios está hablando, señorita Granger?

¡De que se estaba riendo! Estaba hablando de que un enorme caldero había caído sobre su cabeza, de forma dolorosa y había terminado llena de una sustancia gomosa y púrpura, cuyo olor ya comenzaba a marearla.

— ¡Usted se río! ¡Oigo risas!

— Yo no me he reído y será mejor que no se mueva, quién sabe qué diablos puede haber en el caldero de Longbottom y podría ser perjudicial.

¡Claro que se había reído! Caminó torpemente, parecía una momia, con los brazos estirados. Tratando de tocarlo.

— Profesor, usted se rió en cuanto el caldero cayó sobre mi cabeza.

— ¿Reírme? El único que se rió fue Draco, cuando pasaba. Ahora quédese quieta, ya ha pasado mucho con ese líquido encima suyo. Es mejor llevarla a la enfermería.

Suspiró, frustrada. ¿Por qué no se reía con nada? Ni siquiera lo había planificado y ni eso lo hacía reír. ¡Había sido un accidente y no le había causado gracia en absoluto! ¿Es que tenía que cortarse en dos para que se riera?

Reprimió un escalofrío con ese pensamiento.

Severus sostenía el brazo que estaba más "limpio", aquella masa viscosa chorreaba por todas partes mientras caminaban en dirección a la enfermería.

O él caminaba, Hermione trastabillaba.

Al llegar, Promfey fue la primera en alarmarse. Lanzando improperios hacia Snape y la forma en que dirigía sus clases, descuidadamente y sin protección alguna. Severus solo ladeaba la cabeza con tedio y en cuanto se volteaba, la imitaba.

Hasta a Hermione eso le parecía gracioso. De una forma maleducada, pero graciosa.

— ¿Ya ve en los problemas que me mete? Espero que esto no tenga consecuencias. — dijo mientras Hermione estaba sentada en una camilla y mágicamente, un par de paños se frotaban en toda su piel, quitándole aquella masa viscosa.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Usted apiló mal todos esos calderos y me cayeron encima. ¡Al menos podría haberlos organizado mejor!

— ¡Usted es torpe! ¡Y supongo que es un buen castigo por espiarme!

La miró, mientras ella suspiraba y se rascaba la piel. Una y otra vez. Curiosas ronchas del tamaño de verrugas, comenzaron a salir sobre su piel. Hinchadas, llenas de pus.

— ¡Ay no! Estoy horrible. ¡Parezco un enorme dragón enfermo!

— Ahora ya podrá hacer reír a todos. Ya que quiere dárselas de comediante.

¡Muy bien, imposible hacerlo reír!


	12. ¡Ay no puede ser, profesor Snape!

Hellou :). Espero les guste. Les dejo besos y cariños.

Duda o comentario, déjenme un mensaje o review. Yo los leo siempre :).

* * *

><p>Luego de aquel accidente, Snape seguía citando a Hermione para sus castigos. Aunque ella no podía dejar de rascarse aquellas enormes verrugas moradas y Promfey no parecía de acuerdo con que continuara ejerciendo "labores" para Snape. Permaneció sentada en el escritorio de Snape, rascándose la cabeza.<p>

Iba a corregir ensayos para el profesor Snape, mientras él estaba...

¿Dónde rayos estaba? Se levantó de la silla, mientras se rascaba con la pluma y miraba a su alrededor. ¿Estaba metido en su habitación, mientras ella hacía el trabajo pesado? Inspiró, colocándose el suéter sobre la cabeza.

No quería que nadie le viera esas enormes verrugas, aunque Promfey ya había hecho un permiso para que faltara a un par de clases.

¡Odiaba faltar a clases!

Caminó hasta la puerta y la empujó suavemente con su mano libre. Aquella que no usaba para rascarse algo. Respiró suavemente y miró dentro.

Snape estaba acostado en la cama, boca abajo. Parecía leer algo detenidamente. Pasaba la página y miraba con atención. Parecía ser un libro con ilustraciones.

¿Pociones tal vez?

No se veía nada desde su ángulo, pero no era justo que ella hiciera todo mientras él leía plácidamente y luego seguramente, se quedaría dormido. Se quedó allí de pie, mientras Snape se acomodaba en la cama hasta sentarse y se levantaba para caminar hasta el baño. Había cerrado la puerta de este, en el preciso momento en el que Hermione caminó de cuclillas hacia la habitación.

Miró a su alrededor por un momento. Bueno, lo de siempre. Sábanas negras, un cobertor verde limo que en verdad, ¡qué mal estilo de decorado! Y cortinas verdes con borlas y bordes plateados. El emblema de Slytherin en la cabecera de la cama y bordado en la madera de esta.

Se sentó en la cama. ¿Cómo se sentía? Ligeramente blanda. Rebotó en ella y acarició las sedosas sábanas bajo el cobertor. Snape sí que era organizado.

Y mientras rebotaba en la cama, sintiendo su textura, se dio cuenta de que el libro por el movimiento, llegó hasta ella. Lo tomó entre sus manos, cuidando de no cerrarlo para que Snape no se diera cuenta y le dio la vuelta, para mirar la portada.

¡No podía ser cierto!

¡Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta el despacho, trancando la puerta! ¡La verdad, no se esperaba algo así! Respiró una vez más y con una sonrisa amplia, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Snape estaba solo. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba más que eso?

Se echó a reír mientras caminaba de regreso al escritorio. Eso le había causado risa a ella y de pronto, se le ocurrieron miles de chistes sobre ello.

Y continuaba riéndose en cuanto Snape había emergido del baño, así que caminó hasta el despacho y la observó con curiosidad.

¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

— ¿De qué cojones se está riendo, Granger?

Hermione meditó. ¿Le decía lo que había descubierto? No. Quería salir de ese castigo antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

— Me he reído con algo que escribió Neville, señor. — mintió y Snape suspiró, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa triunfante.

Sí.

— Igual a mí, lo que escribe Neville Longbottom, me causa gracia.

Hermione inspiró. Pobre Neville que servía hasta de chivo expiatorio. Pensó por un momento, pero aquel libro seguía flotando en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reírse de nuevo.

Intento fallido.

Y Snape comenzaba a sospechar.

— ¿Y bien, Granger?

Diablos ¡no se podía quedar callada!

Snape leía...

Leía...

¡Novelas de terror, sexuales con páginas muy explícitas!

De verdad que le causaba una risa incontenible.

— Nada señor. Es solo que...quizá sea un efecto adverso de esta cosa que usted no me deja descansar y me tiene aquí encerrada. Espero no sea algo contagioso que termine dándole a usted también.

Snape no contestó y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la habitación. En cuanto desapareció a través de la puerta de caoba negra, Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

Imaginaba su cara, mientras leía y seguro se imaginaba a sí mismo dentro de aquellas escenas. Entonces a Snape le gustaban los libros para adultos.

O ¡qué gran descubrimiento había hecho!

Aunque aún no sabía para qué le iba a servir en su misión y los gemelos comenzarían a pedirle explicaciones, pronto.

Le habían dado dos meses de plazo y si estaba castigada un mes entero, las vacaciones...

Solo quedaba un mes más.

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, en algún momento.

En cuanto dejara de reírse.


	13. ¡Qué hábitos tan raros para comer!

Espero les guste. Besos y cariños :).

Mari.

* * *

><p>Bien, era hora de cenar y ella solo pensaba en lo que acababa de ver. Por motivos de trabajo, ella se quedaba en el despacho, no había podido terminar. No se había podido concentrar ni mucho menos, dejar de rascarse.<p>

Como fuera, estaba allí sentada y realmente moría de hambre. Su estómago crujía mientras ella hacía el trabajo pesado para el pervertido de Snape.

Realmente, ¿por qué no se buscaba una novia y dejaba las revistas pornográficas? Bueno. Los libros de terror para adultos, con escenas realmente gráficas.

Aterrador. Más que la propia historia en sí. Inspiró, su estómago rugía como animal desquiciado. Tenía que comer o de lo contrario iba a desfallecer.

Al menos, de tanto rascarse, ya las pústulas dejaban de picarle. Algunas se habían roto, despidiendo un olor tan desagradable como la apariencia que tenían. Se miró en el espejo en la habitación de Snape.

No estaba bien, todo lo que tenía que pasar gracias a los gemelos y a su enorme bocota. Y mientras se miraba en el espejo, escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Corrió hasta el escritorio y se arrojó a la silla, fingiendo calma y que hacía mucho trabajo.

— Tenga. le traje la cena.

Hermione miró el paquete y se preguntó qué podía ser aquello. Olía "bien". Miró dentro y se sorprendió de lo que habían empaquetado.

— Pavo horneado, puré de patatas. Guisantes, maíz...un trozo de pie de limón. ¡Vaya!

— Sí, luego no me echarán la culpa de que murió de inanición. Como ya me han culpado de lo púrpura que lleva encima, que la hace ver como un dinosaurio enorme. Con cabello.

Lo miró de mala gana, tomando un tenedor. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que Snape también llevaba su cena hasta el despacho.

¿Por qué?

— ¿Y usted cree que tengo ganas de escuchar a Albus y sus estupideces? No. A veces suelo venir a cenar hasta aquí. Los elfos me dan la comida. Bien, luego él suele venir a preguntarme si me siento bien y todo lo demás.

Hermione no contestó, en realidad, no era de opinar. Mientras se disponía a probar el pavo, se había dado cuenta de que Snape tenía una botella de ketchup y echaba un poco sobre el puré.

Qué extraño.

Y se disponía a comer, en cuanto alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Hermione le observaba con curiosidad.

¿En verdad sabía bien?

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso tengo algo en la cara? No me vea con esa expresión. No es una mala combinación, pruebe usted misma.

Había colocado la botella sobre la mesa y con una inspiración profunda, se había dispuesto a comer, frente a ella. Ocupando la silla que solían usar los estudiantes.

Colocó un poco sobre la cucharilla y el puré, mirándolo con sumo detalle. Bueno, no tenía mala pinta realmente.

Lo probó y tampoco sabía mal.

Es más, sabía tan bien como el aderezo. Y se le escapó.

— ¡Mmm delicioso!

— ¿Lo ve?

Hermione había asentido en silencio y de pronto, todo el puré tenía salsa. El maíz con mantequilla estaba exquisito y los guisantes de igual forma. Una buena cena. Sentía que iba a reventar y entonces, el uniforme iba a dejar de quedarle.

Ambos estaban satisfechos y exhaustos. Hermione ahogaba un bostezo, dormitaba en el escritorio y antes de que Snape se diera cuenta, ya se había dormido sobre este.

Caminó hasta detenerse junto a ella. Se había dormido a mitad de su pie. Inspiró y bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? Se quitó el saco de encima y lo colocó sobre ella, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se terminaba el pie.

Al despertar, luego de un extraño sueño donde todos se reían de ella y la llamaban "dragón", despertó sobresaltada.

Se babeaba. Y allí estaba Snape, comiéndose el pie.

Con ¿salsa?

¿Y por qué tenía su saco encima? Oh, seguro lo había hecho por alguna complicada y absurda razón, que luego iba a humillarla.

Aunque tenía un buen perfume.

— ¿No cree que abusa de la salsa?

— Hace más fácil las cosas. Se quedó dormida, por lo que veo. ¿No será mejor que vuelva a su sala común hasta que pueda pensar y regrese mañana?

Ja ja, muy gracioso. ¡Que tuviera dotes de comediante estaba bien, supuso! Pero que abusara de ellos...

No era nada divertido.

— Sí y usted, siga soñando con una enorme botella de salsa. A lo mejor podría ponérsela a sus enemigos encima y todo sería mejor.

— ¡Ay, Granger! ¿En verdad tiene que ser tan mala con los chistes?

¿¡Y se lo decía él! Ahora sí que quería morir. Respiró, llamando a su calma y se dio la vuelta, luego de levantarse.

— ¿A qué hora tengo que venir mañana?

— Relájese, Promfey ya me atosigó bastante. — dijo, lamiendo la cuchara con el pie y la salsa. — tómese el día libre, trate de curarse esas cosas que tiene. Se le están poniendo mejor. Ahora parece un dragón sano. Ya no está enfermo.

Mal chiste.

— Como sea, gracias por la cena. Y no coma mucha salsa, le va a hacer daño.

— ¿Y cómo podría? No es que le ponga salsa a todo.

— Se la puso a un pie de limón.

— Estaba aburrido de verla roncar, así que pensé en divertirme un poco. ¿Qué solo usted se puede divertir aquí? Vaya, en mi contrato no decía eso. Renunciaré.

¿Por qué tan bromista? Negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta y abrazándose ante el frío invernal de la noche.

Tonto Snape y sus tontos pasatiempos.


	14. Snape hablando de ¿amor?

Hola, espero que les guste :)

Mari.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, Hermione había descansado muy bien. Luego de su día "libre", había estado pensando las cosas. Aún caminaba con el suéter en la cabeza y pensaba que alguien se daría cuenta de las ya no tan grandes verrugas que tenía. Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Snape, para otro castigo, sostenía dos cartas.<p>

Harry y Ron se habían ido de vacaciones a la madriguera y ella había tenido que dar una trillada excusa sobre su castigo invernal.

La mitad de lo que dijo, ni se lo creía ella. Inspiró suavemente y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Se abrió sola, el hombre estaba en su escritorio.

Parecía corregir unos ensayos y estaba tan concentrado, que ni cuenta se había dado. Se frotó las manos y se arregló la bufanda, bajando el suéter de su cabeza.

La mitad de los rezagados, la observaban con cierta curiosidad. Pero ella caminaba rápido, como buena fisgona que era.

Al adentrarse, se dio cuenta de que la chimenea seguía apagada y que en el escritorio, yacía una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Ella quería una, pero estaba ocupada con Snape y sus tonterías.

Al ver su mirada fija sobre ella, Snape había sonreído sarcásticamente y hecho un ademán con una de sus manos.

— Si la quiere, tómela. Albus la trajo hace unos minutos. Supongo que ya ha de estar fría. Así como su vieja piel.

Ignoró el comentario y con una sonrisa, acercó los labios a la taza.

Como fuera, se arrepintió.

— ¡Ay ay mi boquita! ¡Quema quema!

— Ah sí. Olvidé decirlo. Está muy caliente. Esperaba que enfriara. Gracias por hacer la prueba por mí.

Hermione sopló sus manos, para que el aire frío diera con su quemada boca. Severus caminó a su alrededor, apuntando la chimenea con un dejo perezoso de su varita.

— Para que no se queje, para que el "humor" no se le congele y vaya hasta los pies.

Realmente ¿por qué tanto chiste?

Mientras pensaba en eso, observó la montaña de tarea en el escritorio que debía corregir y suspiró pesadamente. Al menos el chocolate caliente había servido para despertarla del letargo que le causaba estar trabajando casi en navidad, para alguien como Severus Snape. De no estar en la madriguera en ese preciso momento, disfrutando de un rico pavo y galletas de limón.

Pero no. Estaba con Snape, disfrutando de sus galletas con chistes malos y ácidos.

Vaya dilema en el que estaba metida.

Y bien, pasó mucho tiempo luego de aquella conversación. Lamentablemente para ella, Neville solía tener una letra nerviosa, muy difícil de comprender. Odiaba tener que leer lo que escribía. Parecían un montón de rayas sin sentido.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó una especie de inspiración profunda. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de Snape, estaba entre abierta.

Estaba sobre una escalera y admiraba algo que parecía viejo. Un libro viejo y mohoso. Meditó y se preguntó si esa era su novela preferida y la guardaba tan receloso, que ya estaba llena de moho y polillas.

Pero no. Tenía pinta, en cuanto bajó de la escalera, de ser algo más. Algo como...como...

Un diario.

— Lily...

Un momento...solo conocía una Lily. ¡Solo conocía una Lily! Oh no...eso tenía que ser...¡no podía ser eso que imaginaba! ¿O sí?

— Lily...todo habría sido...diferente.

¡Oh Merlín que podría ser y ella era la única que lo sabía en todo ese universo! Meditó en silencio, rápidamente.

Uno: Decírselo a Harry.

Dos: No decírselo a Harry.

Tres: ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

Inspiró, llamando a su calma. ¡Snape enamorado! Se veía tan extraño, pasando las páginas, acariciando la cubierta de aquel diario y leyendo los versos en voz alta.

¡Los versos!

Y algunos eran muy descriptivos.

— Lily y sus hermosos ojos verdes.— eso tenía en su cabeza, era lo único que Snape decía en cada frase.

Demonios que iba a tener pesadillas con esa situación tan embarazosa. Pensó una vez más, ella no tenía por qué conocer aquellos detalles. Se dijo que de haber estado allí, con Harry, el muchacho se habría desmayado de la impresión.

Snape deseaba a su madre.

Y muy enserio.

Dios, iba a tomarle mucho tiempo eso de quitarse las ideas de encima. Snape deseaba acostarse con ella o deseó aquello.

Deseó casarse con ella.

Eso era tan anormal, como Dumbledore molesto con algo. ¿En verdad ese hombre lograba molestarse con algo?

Siempre tan feliz, sonriente. ¡Pero ese no era el caso! 

Y la descripción de su cuerpo, de las hermosas "manos" de Lily. ¡Merlín! No podía imaginárselo. Snape poeta.

Se le daba bastante bien.


	15. Aish ¡me atraparon!

Ando mala de inspiración en gráficos y fics :S

* * *

><p>Luego de escuchar aquello, Severus Snape había caminado al baño una vez más. Se preguntaba por qué cada vez que Snape leía cosas así, se adentraba en el baño. Supuso que iba a echarse a llorar o algo parecido.<p>

Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Abrió el diario cuidadosamente y con una sonrisa, miró dentro. ¡Snape sí que era descriptivo y valla que ansiaba a la madre de Harry!

Porque era ella. Hablaba de Potter casi como si le deseara la muerte y bueno, ella de ser él, también quizá hubiera pensado lo mismo.

Exceptuando las partes de:

¡Oh, pero qué descriptivo que era!

Y mientras estaba allí, dándole la espalda al baño, Severus Snape salía lentamente. Con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué hacía ella allí sentada, husmeando sus pertenencias más personales? Inspiró, con sus manos listas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y sobresaltarla.

Y eso hizo. Hermione pegó un brinco y gritó del susto.

Snape había sonreído maliciosamente, mientras ella se daba la vuelta, aún respirando como si hubiera corrido un larguísimo maratón. Sosteniéndose de la cama para no caerse.

— ¡Oh...profesor Snape...yo!

— No diga nada. Y con ello quiero decir, realmente. ¡Ni se le ocurra relatar lo que ha estado leyendo de forma indebida!

Se sintió apenada, muy pronto. Snape había perdido el poco color que tenía, mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía en la biblioteca sobre su cama.

De todas formas, se temía lo que avecinaba tras su curiosa actitud. Severus Snape parecía fuera de sí, le temblaba un labio de forma grotesca y comenzaba a causarle mucho miedo.

Al final, se dejó caer en la cama, sentado y con los ojos cerrados.

— La amaba, realmente la amaba como se tomó la molestia de leer en mi "diario". Y bien, ya sabe el desenlace. Potter, matrimonio, un hijo.

Creía comprender por qué le tenía inquina a su mejor amigo. Y lo mejor era no decir palabra alguna. Porque bien, podía salir peor del asunto.

— Profesor Snape, yo...yo lo siento mucho. Es simplemente que me causó mucha curiosidad, usted creo que comprenderá...me gusta leer y bueno. Lo siento tanto.

Pero eso no era un libro, eso era su vida.

— ¿Tiene afinidad con estar leyendo cosas que no le corresponden y meterse en problemas, como castigos?

Hermione se mordió el labio y suspiró pesadamente. ¡Ella y sus tonterías!

Severus suspiró mientras estaba sentado y volvió a observarla con fijación. Bueno, ya no era un secreto que Lily Evans había sido su inspiración para muchas cosas.

Para odiar, para amar. Para unirse al bando equivocado.

Y no solo eso.

— Vaya a terminar lo que tiene que hacer y lárguese. No quiero volver a verla hasta mañana.

Lo miró cruzar la puerta y sintió que aquel hombre sufría más de lo que muchos veían que lo hacía. Se preguntó si realmente alguien se había tomado la molestia de hablar con él y ayudarlo a "liberar" aquella presión que sentía oprimir su interior.

Aquella tensión.

— Profesor Snape, ¡espere!

Severus se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta hacia la salida del despacho y ladeó la cabeza para verla. En silencio.

— Si usted quisiera hablar...si quisiera, ya sabe...¡yo escucharé lo prometo! No voy a juzgarlo ni a reírme o decírselo a alguien. ¡Quisiera ayudarle, luego de lo que ha sucedido!

Pensó. ¿Tenía que dejarla luego de que violentara su privacidad?

¿Por qué tenían que hablar de algo que no hubiese surgido, de ella no haberlo hecho? Pero bien, realmente no había hablado de ello en mucho tiempo.

No se trataba de que Hermione Granger era una increíble terapeuta y confidente de sus secretos y estaba listo para contárselos todos. Con lujo de detalles.

Pero...

— Por favor, señor. Si usted quisiera...

— Siéntese, Granger...esto va a tomarnos mucho tiempo y será mejor que preste mucha atención a lo que voy a decir.

No lo iba a repetir dos veces. Y eso hizo ella, sentándose en la cama mientras él se sentaba en una silla, frente a ella.

Eso le iba a tomar un buen tiempo y así se salvaba de las absurdas charlas de Albus.

Si subían a cenar solamente.


	16. Escuchando la historia

Y sé que deben ser más largos, pero ando un poco tensa ahora y no me inspiro. Saludos y besos :).

* * *

><p>Severus inspiraba en silencio, varias veces. Se preparaba mentalmente para explicar las cosas y no rendirse ante las primeras tres palabras. Hermione esperaba, sin abrir la boca, ni mirarlo. No quería más castigos, no quería más problemas.<p>

— Cuando era joven, señorita Granger, tuve muchos problemas familiares. Esos donde tus padres se pelean y frente a ti, no sabes qué hacer. Lo detestas y solo quieres escapar de la realidad. Sucedió cuando descubrí que tenía "magia", como mi madre. Mi padre nos odiaba, nos repudiaba porque éramos brujos y él era un maldito muggle ignorante.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Snape hablar de esa manera. Inspiró suavemente y asintió mientras Snape ladeaba la cabeza como si le pesara, reflexionando.

— Por supuesto, mi madre no tenía la culpa. Solo de haberse enamorado y acostado con una persona como él. Por supuesto, ella recibía los golpes mientras yo estaba oculto en mi habitación, simplemente pensando en la mejor forma de escapar.

Hermione asintió, mientras Snape reflexionaba sobre el asunto. Había estado recordando todo el pasado de un solo golpe y al final, eso era lo que quedaba.

El odio dentro de los recuerdos.

— Pero...señor...¿qué sucedió con su madre, luego de que usted?...digo...¿se fue?

— No lo sé, nunca lo supe. Quizá él terminó acabando con ella, no sabría decirle.

— ¿Por qué nunca quiso retomar el contacto?

Severus se había levantado de la cama y había respirado pesadamente en respuesta. Había puesto una rodilla en la cama, mientras estaba de pie y Hermione había comenzado a pensar distinto de ciertas cosas acerca del profesor Snape.

Ciertos "atractivos". Negó con la cabeza.

El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente.

— ¿Cree usted que luego de todo lo vivido, querría recuperar el tiempo perdido? A esas alturas en que me uní a los mortífagos, ya mi madre debía estar o muerta o incapaz de reconocerme.

Hermione pensaba que así sería, si ella tuviera una familia así. Aún de esa forma, su madre no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido.

Quizá Snape estaba siendo un poco injusto al respecto. Alzó la mirada, mientras Snape se miraba una de las manos. Distraídamente.

Pues, sí. Snape tenía esa vida trágica que parecía a simple vista. No le extrañaba que odiara hasta su sombra.

Aunque seguía creyendo que era un personaje algo injusto y traumatizado.

— No me vea de esa forma, no soy su proyecto de caridad ni tampoco necesito que me tenga lástima por lo que acabo de decir.

Pero ella no tenía lástima. ¿Le pareció que le tenía lástima? Impresión equivocada. Le tenía lástima a Voldemort porque él a pesar de provenir de una familia, seguro, poco amorosa, él continuaba buscando venganza.

En cambio Snape...

Él era diferente. Solo resentido.

— Yo no le tengo lástima a nadie. Bueno, a casi nadie. Pero no se la tendría a usted, usted no se la merece.

Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

— Quiero decir...usted no ha hecho algo por lo que deba ganarse la lástima del resto.

El hombre suspiró, parecía que estaba por echarse a reír, pero no sucedió. Bajó la vista hacia Hermione y ella se encogió de hombros.

No tenía anda más que decir.

— A Lily Evans no le gustaban las artes oscuras, yo en cambio me divertía con ella. Pero ella creía que eso me convertiría en una mala persona, al igual que mis amistades. ¡Oh, cuánto lamenté decirle lo que dije, pero estaba en un momento muy incómodo! Como seguro usted leyó en mi diario.

Pero no recordaba mayor cosa, mayor detalle. Hablaba de Potter y compañía, pero no recordaba el hecho específicamente hablando.

— No realmente.

Bien, a pesar de que eso fuera vergonzoso, supuso que tenía que contárselo. Hermione escuchó con cierto "horror", cómo James Potter había sido un abusivo durante su época de estudiante. Aunque no dudaba que Snape fuera igual que ellos.

Un poco tonto.

— Pues, ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Ahora comprendo algunas cosas realmente. Sin duda alguna.

Pero Snape no contestó. Esperó mientras Hermione pensaba en silencio. ¿Qué estupidez estaba por decirle?

¿Qué cursilería propia de su persona?

Y sin embargo, ella permaneció en silencio. Sin decir palabras más que respirar en el mismo silencio.

Ahora comprendía un sin fin de cosas y esperaba comprender más.

Mucho más adelante.

Parecía que ya no solo importaba hacerle reír, más sin embargo, aún tenía que pensar en eso. Aún tenía que darse cuenta de que se le acababa el tiempo.


	17. Rendir cuentas

La mitad de las vacaciones de invierno habían pasado y los gemelos enviaban una carta a Hermione Granger. Los meses estaban por acabarse y ellos querían saberlo. Noticias nuevas, frescas. ¿Cómo avanzaba Hermione Granger en el asunto de hacer reír a Snape?

Inspiró ante la pregunta y se dijo que realmente no tenía una respuesta inteligente para la pregunta. No podía decir que había pasado todo el mes o casi todo, indagando sobre la vida de Snape y eso no le había traído ningún resultado útil.

Pero bueno, no tenía más ideas. Hacer reír a Snape, resultaba ser complejo.

Y en algo debía pensar, antes de acabar con el tiempo. Escribió que estaba cerca, ya casi. Y así la envió en una lechuza. No quería tener que explicar por qué estaba castigada, ni qué estaba haciendo al respecto, sobre el asunto de hacer reír a Snape.

Esperaba que ellos no supieran que su lechuza provenía de Hogwarts.

Al terminar, bajó lentamente las escaleras hacia el castillo. La torre de las lechuzas, estaba llena de nieve y tenía miedo de resbalar, caerse. Mientras bajaba, no pudo evitar pisar mal en una esquina y patinar en el escalón.

De no haber chocado con algo, en la víspera de navidad, tendría un enorme moretón en la frente y un par de fracturas.

Algo la había atajado y salvado de caer.

Y al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta de qué era.

Severus Snape estaba allí y parecía sostener un pergamino mal envuelto. Inspiró, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

— Lo siento, señor. Gracias por atraparme, me resbalé con la nieve. Esto está muy húmedo. Debería tener cuidado, por si acaso.

Pero el hombre no le había contestado y se apartó simplemente. Ella podía sentir su larga túnica, tocar sus piernas, gracias al fuerte viento que hacía en aquella temporada.

Se quedó allí un rato, vigilando de que al soltarla, ella no resbalara nuevamente y luego, continuó su camino.

Parecía abstraído.

Hermione se disponía a bajar, pero se detuvo al final del escalón. Inspiró y se dio la vuelta, tenía que decírselo a Snape.

Aunque luego él se quejara o se enfadara.

— ¡Profesor! — exclamó, ante el ruido de las lechuzas. Severus se había dado la vuelta para mirarla, en silencio.

— Feliz casi navidad. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que usted normalmente no está en Hogwarts para las festividades, así que espero tenga una buena navidad y un feliz año nuevo.

Severus no contestó y ella pensaba bajar las escaleras, cuando escuchó su voz y se detuvo, patinando nuevamente en ellas.

— No me iré este año, Srta. Granger. Me quedaré. No me gusta movilizarme con tanta nieve y en realidad...

A Hermione le parecía que se estaba excusando de una forma u otra. Que intentaba decir algo que se le hacía muy complicado de decir. Inspiró ligeramente y se quedó allí, mientras Snape luchaba con las palabras.

— Prefiero la compañía.

¿Su compañía?

Sonrió, no supo si se refería a ella o no, pero eso la hizo sonreír. Mientras bajaba las escaleras con cierta prisa, escuchó la voz de Snape.

— La veré a las siete para que continúe con su castigo. La dejaré salir más temprano, ya que mañana es navidad. ¡Pero solo mañana! Así que nada de festejar hasta tarde.

Asintió aunque Snape no podía verla y caminó hasta la sala común. Frotándose las manos, llena de frío.

Aunque reconocía que lo que Snape estaba diciendo, le había calentado un poco el alma. Disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque hiciera chistes malos y la fastidiara de vez en cuando. Estaba progresando.

¿En qué? No lo hacía reír. Pero bueno, quizá si le tomaba más confianza, podía encontrar una forma de hacerlo reír.

Le estaba tomando más tiempo del que quería. Dos meses resultaba ser un lapso muy corto de tiempo y no estaba segura de cómo iba a acabar la historia.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. Quería disfrutar lo poco que había conseguido con el profesor de pociones.

Y a las siete en punto, luego de cenar, allí estaba. La esperaba, ojeaba un libro en su escritorio y apenas alzó la mirada, en cuanto ella entró, acomodándose la bufanda. Había tomado su varita y había encendido la chimenea.

Hermione lo agradeció.

— Gracias, señor. Espero que haya tenido una buena tarde.

— Lo habitual, Granger. Digamos que me imaginaba a Albus Dumbledore con una gran boca que de decir una palabra más, estallaba. Pero me di cuenta de que me había dormido con su charlatanería en la cena y me babeaba sobre mi puré de maíz.

Sonrió, se contuvo de reírse y se sentó frente a él, mientras Snape hacía aparecer los ensayos que debía corregir, por arte de magia.

Ella creía que la "comedia" de Snape, era una forma de evitar lastimarse, de evitar pensar en todo aquel pasado cruel que había vivido.

Sonrió con ello y Snape alzó la mirada. Curioso.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, señor. Disculpe.

Y estaba empezando a entender muchas cosas. Sí, muchas de ellas.


	18. Lo que quiero para navidad

Hermione respiraba suavemente, mientras el frío helaba sus huesos. Aunque la chimenea estaba a todo lo que daba, las mazmorras seguían siendo un pésimo lugar para vivir/trabajar, al mismo tiempo.

La volvía loca, aquel frío. Y mientras estaba allí sentada, escuchaba cómo Snape estornudaba una y otra vez. Al séptimo estornudo, soltó la pluma y caminó hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de sus aposentos privados.

Que estaba cerrada.

Llamó suavemente.

El profesor Snape estaba detenido frente a ella y su nariz estaba tan roja como un reno en navidad. Rudolph. O tal vez un tomate.

Bajó la vista y ella con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa, alzó la mirada en silencio. Bueno, no esperaba que abriera la puerta y la encarara.

— ¿Qué...quiere? — dijo, mientras resoplaba. Apenas y podía respirar por la nariz, estaba congestionada.

— ¿Tiene gripa, señor? Se le ve mal. ¿Necesita algo?

¿Por qué iba a necesitar algo? Era el profesor de pociones de la escuela. Si quería algo, se lo preparaba él mismo.

Inspiró y meditó. Bueno, quizá un poco de té caliente podía aliviar su malestar. ¡Estúpida nieve! Estúpido clima.

Estúpido fin de año.

Asintió luego de un rato y Hermione respiró, en aceptación de igual forma, sacando una pequeña libreta. Imaginó iba a necesitarla para recordar un sin fin de órdenes.

Pero solo se trataba de una.

— Tráigame un té caliente.

Hermione sonrió asintiendo y soltando todo lo que tenía en la mesa, para caminar hasta la puerta del despacho. Antes de salir, pensó en algo muy importante.

—¿Qué tipo de té, señor? ¿Verde, té rojo chino, negro?

— Lo que sea. Solo que esté caliente.

No esperó más y caminó a todo lo que sus pies le daban, hasta el comedor. Esquivaba a los pocos niños y profesores que estaban allí dentro y algunos la observaban con curiosidad. ¡Bueno, qué más podía hacer! Tenía una importante misión que cumplir.

Y al llegar al comedor, corrió escaleras abajo, en una vieja trampilla.

Conocía las cocinas, había ido allí muchas veces, con Winky.

— Winky, el profesor Snape está muy enfermo y necesita un poco de té caliente. ¿Podrías prepararme uno?

— Winky preparará un té para la señorita Granger. Winky está en eso.

— Gracias, Winky. Eres muy gentil.

Hermione esperaba pacientemente, mientras Winky sostenía una taza sobre su cabeza. La había colocado en un taburete, mientras que gracias a su dedo, de pronto, un líquido verdusco había aparecido dentro. Se mezclaba solo mientras ella movía aquella extremidad, ligeramente. Sus enormes ojos como platos, estaban posados sobre la taza.

— El té está listo, Winky terminó.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con cosas como aquellas. Y sí, el té parecía recién hecho y solo había bastado un dedo y un chasquido.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y se preguntó cómo la mantendría caliente, mientras caminaba hasta el despacho de Snape.

Con ese frío que hacía.

Pero Winky parecía comprenderlo, con solo mirarla. Con otro chasquido de sus dedos, la taza había desaparecido.

— Creí que no se podía aparecer y desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts.

— No pueden magos y criaturas señorita, pero Winky puede hacer aparecer objetos.

Pensaba preguntar, pero recordó que una taza de té estaba puesta sobre el escritorio de Snape y debía entregársela.

— Muchas gracias, Winky. ¡Te veré pronto!— dijo, mientras corría de regreso al despacho de Snape.

Que por suerte no estaba tan lejos. El despacho de Minerva McGonagall sí estaba lejos y habría sido una tortura, si Snape estuviera en el tercer piso y la hiciera correr de esa forma.

Al entrar, la taza seguía allí, humeando. Sonrió, deteniéndose para respirar por un momento y con una respiración suave, volvió a llamar a la puerta. Nada pareció responder e incluso; detenerla de pasar.

Estaba abierta.

Se dio cuenta de la razón.

El profesor Snape estaba recostado en su cama, parecía que estaba dormido. Suspiró suavemente, luego de aquel maratón que había hecho y de pronto, sintió que era un irrespeto que el profesor se durmiera antes de su té.

Colocó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y se inclinó ligeramente nerviosa, temiendo que despertase en cualquier momento, que solo estuviera reflexionando en algo, para cobijarlo.

Era una persona totalmente distinta, mientras dormía. Casi podía pensar que no era un hombre malhumorado de las cavernas.

Casi se echaba a reír de ello y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar una carcajada fría, en aquel silencioso despacho.

Lo admiró por un rato. Resultaba lastimero, que alguien como Lily no se hubiera tomado la molestia de escucharlo. No parecía ser un mal hombre. Solo un poco tonto, pero nada más. Sonrió nuevamente, diciéndose que comenzaba a enloquecer en su juicio.

O eso diría Ronald Weasley de escucharla.

— Buenas noches, profesor.

Y mientras se dirigía a la salida, se dio cuenta de que el diario seguía en la cama. Abierto en una página. Echó un vistazo, llena de curiosidad.

Decía algo como:

_"Mi deseo de navidad, aquel baile...era solo un beso" "Eso esperaba con ansias. Dejaría de perseguirla...solo quería."_

Y eso había hecho ella, pese a que pensaba que resultaba una osadía tremenda. De pronto, aquellas páginas le habían hecho sentir que debía hacerlo.

Se había inclinado cuidadosamente junto a él y había depositado un beso en sus labios.

Algo sin entendimiento, la forzaba a hacerlo.

— Que descanse.


	19. ¿Sabe algo, señorita Granger?

Para cuando Snape se había despertado, era casi la madrugada. Había dormido una gran cantidad de horas. Aunque el malestar parecía ser inclemente, había logrado dormir un poco. Y sin embargo en medio de su "descanso" le había dado una ligera impresión.

Ligera impresión de que algo le había susurrado palabras que no había podido escuchar, además de que había sentido algo tan cerca. Creía soñar.

Similar a la última página del diario que estaba leyendo.

Un cálido aliento muy cerca de sí. Y entonces, algo suave había rozado la comisura de su labio. Creía que se había movido, que se trataba de las sábanas.

Pero había resultado ser tan distinto.

Le había ayudado a dormir.

Se levantó hasta sentarse y miró a un lado. El té estaba en la mesa, con una pequeña nota. De pronto todo aquello, le hacía atar cabos rápidamente.

Pero no. No la creía capaz de ello. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

Dejó de pensar y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama. La nota decía que el té ya no iba a estar caliente para cuando despertase. Pero ya sabía eso.

Granger.

Siempre especial para resaltar lo obvio. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa suave. Por eso no podía ser graciosa aunque eso parecía que estaba buscando.

Se quedó dormido tan pronto como había dejado caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Luego de beberse el té, por supuesto.

Lo bueno de calentar las cosas con la varita. Unos pocos movimientos.

Y al amanecer, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, preguntándose si al final de cuentas, Severus Snape se había enterado de aquello. Si estaba despierto, pero se había hecho el tonto y en cuanto entrara en el despacho, iba a recriminárselo.

Quizá.

Pero tenía que continuar con su castigo. Y bueno, el amanecer de la celebración de navidad. Ya había regalos y paquetes en su cama, con su nombre. Parecía que las lechuzas ya habían hecho su recorrido matutino.

Se levantó de un salto, buscando su ropa en el baúl. Mientras hurgaba entre las cosas, se encontró con una bufanda. Era de color verde olivo, había comenzado a tejerla durante las vacaciones. Su madre no había encontrado otro color, aunque ella esperaba por un poco de rojo escarlata y entregársela a Ron.

Pero bien, estaba segura de que Ron se interesaría por la bufanda de igual forma. O eso esperaba.

Quizá si la cambiaba con algún hechizo.

Como fuera, se la enrolló en el cuello. Hacía un frío terrible. Luego de vestirse, pensó que iba a necesitar un par de guantes que hicieran juego con aquella bufanda.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras y llamó suavemente. Tenía curiosidad de saber; a qué hora debía levantarse al día siguiente.

Así sabría cuánto podría festejar con el resto que quedaba en Hogwarts.

Severus Snape ya estaba despierto, como imaginaba. Aunque estuviera resfriado y resultase ser muy temprano en la mañana.

— Profesor Snape, buenos días. Yo solo quería saber si...

Pero Snape había hecho un extraño gesto con sus manos. Como si de pronto, la invitaba a pasar. Ella asintió en silencio y se adentró en el despacho.

— Señorita Granger, gracias por el té. Me quedé dormido, como pudo evidenciar.

Allí venía la regañina del siglo por lo que había hecho. Se encogió en su lugar, esperando una buena sarta de gritos y sin embargo, Snape solo había respirado lentamente. Su nariz seguía tan roja como un tomate.

— Lamento haberme dormido, supongo. Pero el malestar, como también puede ver, es un poco incómodo. ¿Es mi enfermedad, o usted lleva una bufanda verde en su cuello?

Ah sí, la bufanda.

— La estaba tejiendo, pero mamá no encontró otro color, así que bueno...¿la quiere? Estaría bien para usted. Con ese resfriado. Bueno, ya sabe. Slytherin, verde. Solo le haría falta las franjas plateadas y el emblema. ¡Pero qué cosas digo!

Snape había sonreído con malicia.

— ¿Por qué está nerviosa, Granger?

¿Ella? No.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Sabe una cosa, señorita Granger? Anoche tuve un extraño sueño mientras dormía. Soñé que alguien me hablaba, pero no podía entender lo que me decía y además de ello, soñé que algo rozaba mis labios.

¿Dónde se escondía? ¿A quién llamaba que pudiera auxiliarle? La carta duraría meses en llegar con ese temporal y Snape podía matarla allí, con solo un tonto hechizo de su varita.

— ¿Ah...sí?

— Sí. Y luego vi su nota.

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada! Lo juro. Solo dejé el té en la mesa y me fui.

— Lo sé, supongo. En fin, no quiero que festeje mucho. la veré mañana a las diez de la mañana y es de mala educación, si se quedase dormida. ¿No es así?

No entendió el punto, pero igual asintió. Caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta del despacho y al salir, suspiró aliviada.

Snape se había llevado las manos tras la espalda y luego de una pequeña reverencia, se había dado la vuelta.

Su actitud le había dicho más de lo que sus palabras estaban ocultando.


	20. Abrirse Abrirse mucho

Hermione Granger estaba en una enorme dicotomía que jamás había sentido antes. Leía las notas que había tomado, una y otra vez, pero parecía que Snape no tenía un comportamiento definido. Sabía que le gustaba burlarse; pero no podía precisar qué era él, con exactitud.

Además de que hacía unos días, que comenzaba a comportarse como un hombre "cuerdo". Ya no era tan "mezquino", con ella. Meditó en silencio, rascándose la barbilla con la pluma y observando las posibilidades.

No lo haría reír, pero al menos lo hacía cambiar. Eso tenía que servir. Volvió a meditar, si se concentraba más allá del asunto, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

Estaba dispuesto a abrirse, si alguien tenía el suficiente tacto como para hacerlo. Pero parecía que solo ella estaba dispuesta a entenderlo.

A escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Quizá de eso se trataba. De que no se sentía a gusto, debido a que ya todos tenían un concepto en su contra y no tenía otra forma de defensa, que forjar una enorme coraza de "maldad", mala actitud, que le permitiera defenderse de las palabras hirientes.

Y al haber vislumbrado que ella no resultaba ser de ese tipo, parecía haber bajado la guardia. Entonces, pensaba en una nueva misión. Hacerle ver, qué tanto podía bajar la guardia.

Quizá se relacionaría mejor, quizá podía hacer amigos.

Quizá...tal vez...

No. Exageraba.

Tampoco era para tanto. Sonrió y se puso en pie. La mañana luego de navidad. Lo había visto en la cena. No se reía, no hablaba. Solo estaba allí sentado, bebiendo y mirando a sus alrededores, con una expresión de incredulidad acostumbrada. Nada nuevo, mientras ella abría sus regalos y Albus trataba de que Snape hiciera igual.

Lo había ignorado totalmente y simplemente había decidido, que engullir pavo, era la mejor forma de pasar las navidades.

Y ahogándose en alcohol.

Se había ido a dormir temprano, al igual que ella. Tenía que asistir al castigo y no tenía otra opción. Bueno, tampoco había muchos con quien celebrar.

En fin, tenía que ir a verlo.

Caminó hasta su despacho y llamó con una sonrisa, acomodándose aquella bufanda verde que había tejido. Suspiró, frotándose las manos.

Snape no tardó en abrir y parecía que se congelaba dentro. Meditó en silencio, mirando la expresión que Hermione cargaba.

Iban a necesitar más que unos simples troncos en la chimenea.

Ella se adentró en el despacho y miró a su alrededor. Había un par de decoraciones y ella alzó una ceja. Snape se encogió de hombros.

— Albus dijo que se vería bien y para no escucharlo, esto hice.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y Snape hizo algo "similar". Se sentó en su escritorio, sobre la mesa y miró los ensayos.

Mucho que corregir. Meditó.

— Le ayudaré con esto, Granger. Saldrá más rápido.

¿Ayudar? ¿Por qué Snape quería ayudarle? Supuso que su castigo; tenía que hacerlo ella. Asintió en silencio, sentándose en el lugar que le correspondía.

Peligrosamente cerca de aquel hombre de mediana edad, que la miraba de forma curiosa.

— Pareciera que está sentada frente a un trol. No me la pensaba comer, Granger. ¿Le incomoda trabajar en equipo? ¿Conmigo?

Quizá.

Pasó la mitad del tiempo, leyendo más ensayos que habían quedado rezagados, por las fiestas navideñas.

Escuchaba el calmo sonido del viento, golpeando los árboles y el enorme bosque prohibido, mientras trabajaban silenciosamente.

Muchas veces; Snape estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su aroma.

Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Estaba castigada por muchos días y no podía escapar.

La idea de Snape de... "abrirse", comenzaba a resultar algo extraña.

¿O era solo idea suya?

**Sorry, no tengo internet (papá lo cortó) así que no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar :S. Perdón.**


	21. la cercanía

Severus Snape, normalmente, era un hombre cerrado. Hosco y de frío corazón. Casi lo mismo. Pero aquel día; todo era distinto. Hacer "deberes" obligada, con aquel hombre, ya no parecía ser una especie de castigo.

Ahora se sentía como una interacción "diferente". Como si compartieran algo más allá del mero status "profesor-alumna".

Y su imaginación ya iba más allá. Al contacto.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. ¿Por qué habría contacto alguno?, ¿por qué soñaba con dicho contacto?

Y Severus Snape; la observaba mientras ella debatía consigo misma, al respecto.

Actuaba como una tonta. ¡Ni que estuviera enamorada de él y viceversa!

¿Podría?

¡No! Snape era una persona "íntegra", seria. No se daría el caso. ¿Por qué pensaba en esas estupideces?

Ah sí, claro. Porque estaba sentado sobre el enorme mesón que resultaba ser su escritorio, mirándola con una sonrisa, mientras ella componía expresiones tontas al pensar.

— Imagino que tiene que hablar de algo. Por la forma como luce justo ahora. ¿Algo que compartir, señorita Granger?

Meditó. Si no lo hacía, iba a morir de estrés. Asintió y Snape se acomodó en la mesa, en silencio. Mirándola.

— Tengo una pregunta, profesor Snape. Algo simple.

— Continúe. Supongo que nada la detendrá de preguntar algo. Nada la detiene, nunca.

Hermione hizo caso omiso del comentario y prosiguió.

— ¿Qué le parece mi compañía, señor? ¿Grata, quizá?

Severus se sorprendió ante la calidad de la pregunta. Reflexionó mientras Hermione se mordía el labio y apretaba un trozo de pergamino, en su asiento. ¿Su compañía? Pues no sabía qué decir al respecto. No solía tener compañía, como para ponerse a comparar, cuál resultaba mejor.

Y ella creía que moría de la angustia.

— Está bien. No es la excelencia, pero está bien. ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?

— Siento que... está algo distinto conmigo, profesor. Como si... se hubiera acostumbrado a verme. Y haya dejado las hostilidades atrás.

Hermione inspiró, tensa. Esperaba una respuesta, pero tenía miedo de que el hombre reaccionara de forma indeseada, ante lo que había dicho.

Que seguro iba a suceder.

— Digamos que luego de que usted se introdujo a la fuerza en mis asuntos privados, ahora tengo que incluirla.

Creía haber captado lo que había querido decir.

— Señorita Granger, ¿por qué está aquí justo ahora?— Hermione había fruncido el ceño.— quiero decir. ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto y busca problemas, especialmente en mi materia?

No sabía qué decir. No sabía si debía decírselo.

Quizá así, se libraba de la pena y vergüenza, con los gemelos.

E incluso Snape, podía ayudarla a salir de ello. No.

¿Por qué debía ayudarle?

— No es nada señor. Es solo una estúpida apuesta que Ronald y Harry, hicieron entre ellos. Dijeron que yo no podía comportarme como una tonta trol, por más de unos segundos. Pero creo que ya recibí mi merecido y me temo que fallaré en la tarea. No me gusta que me castiguen. No quiero tener problemas, señor.

Severus había asentido. Se imaginaba que el resto del "trío", había tenido que ver. Suspiró y de un brinco, se había bajado del mesón.

— Digamos que...podría darles un poco de presión a ambos. Algo de qué reírse, señorita Granger.

— ¿Darles algo de presión?

— Los vigilaré muy bien y les pondré todos los deberes que pueda, para darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo tienen para hacer apuestas en su contra. Llámelo mi regalo de navidad.

Bien. Su punto había quedado demostrado. El hombre comenzaba a actuar de forma diferente, ante su presencia.

Ya hasta hablaba de regalos de navidad.

Extraño.

— Creo que será mucho trabajo para usted, señor.

— Bien. ¿Quiere desquitarse o no, señorita Granger?

Solo si castigaba a los gemelos de por vida. Pero no podía decírselo. Asintió incrédula y Snape sonrió satisfecho.

— Nada mejor que un poco de trabajo duro para ambos.

Sonrió suavemente y por primera vez, se había echado a reír frente al profesor de pociones. Que no había dicho nada y había sonreído ligeramente.

Definitivamente, algo estaba cambiando.


	22. Los gemelos regresan

**Hellow, feliz año y navidades atrasadas. Espero todo haya ido bien :D. Muchos besos y saludos a todos. ¡Les quiero :D!**

* * *

><p>Despertó aquella mañana, con una extraña sensación en su garganta. Las vacaciones acababan y los gemelos regresaban desde la madriguera. Casi no había avanzado en materia de la apuesta, pero había hecho grandes descubrimientos en otros casos.<p>

Casos donde Snape podía interactuar fácilmente, sin presiones, si se era una persona honesta, real, sin juzgarle a prior. Eso necesitaba. Una vez que sucedía, por más insultos que dijese, no podía lastimar. Se daba cuenta de que la barrera era mucho mayor a sus ataques.

Y entonces, se "abría" de una forma u otra.

Pero claro, ¿quién se molestaría en escuchar su teoría? Solo Albus Dumbledore, porque suponía que él ya lo sabía.

Y eso no acabaría con la apuesta de los gemelos. No. Todo lo contrario.

Eso acabaría con ella.

— La veo distraída, señorita Granger. ¿Aún preocupada por Potter y compañía? Me temo que más de un castigo no puedo darles o de pronto, Minerva McGonagall, empezará a quejarse de que privo al grandioso Potter, de los juegos de Quiddicth que él tanto adora ganar.

Sonrió suavemente y Snape asintió en silencio.

— Es así, es cierto lo que digo. ¿Por qué se ríe de todo, Granger?

Bueno, esa era la forma de Snape de socializar. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, organizando el último lote de ensayos.

Al final, los castigos habían terminado.

Y ella comenzaba a extrañar algo de ellos. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que era, precísamente. Snape esperaba por su respuesta, así que se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a responder.

— Verá...es fácil de responder. Una persona como yo, que lee y estudia tantas horas al día, no tiene mucha gracia en su vida. ¿Cierto? Entonces, pequeños chistes, detalles, son los que me causan gracia. Entonces como nunca digo chistes ni los escucho a menudo, creo que me río de todo. Pero descuide. Trabajaré en eso, lo prometo.

Pero Snape había vuelto a negar con la cabeza y ella había esperado por el usual sarcasmo.

Que continuaba sin llegar.

— Ser risueña de vez en cuando, Granger, no le hará mal. No quiero decir que soy su payaso personal, así que no se sobrepase.

Hermione asintió.

Aquel había sido un buen día, hasta que los gemelos habían aparecido en el gran comedor. Hasta que todos comenzaban a regresar y ella no tenía una excusa para su "fracaso". Aunque ella consideraba que había ganado más de lo que había apostado.

O eso esperaba.

— ¿Y bien, Hermione? ya casi termina el plazo de dos meses.— refirió George con una sonrisa cómplice, hacia su hermano y Hermione se mordió uno de los labios. Recelosa.

— Así es. ¿Ya tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo reír? Vemos que lo has intentado todo y no has conseguido nada. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No tenía idea. Quizá si era sincera con Snape, como él estaba siéndolo con ella, podría ayudarla.

Claro y luego de que le dijera la verdadera razón por la cuál había estado actuando como tonta y entonces, él reaccionaría ante su mentira y todo estaría acabado.

Estaba en problemas.

— ¿Por qué traes esa cara, Hermione?— se trataba de Ginny. Respiró, exhalando una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró al final.

— Porque estoy en dificultades, Ginny.

— Te lo advertí, Hermione. Será mejor que seas sincera con el profesor Snape y le expliques la situación o de lo contrario, podrías tener problemas mayores.

Asintió y abatida, se dijo que debía darle la razón a su mejor amiga. Como en un principio, cuando hablaba de sus melindrosos hermanos.

Se arrepentía. Aunque no de haber conocido mejor al profesor Snape y de entender que quizá no era tan malo como lo pintaban.

Solo algo tonto.

Nada más.

Estaba condenada a ser el hazme reír de todos, luego de que los gemelos Weasley consagraran su victoria por todo lo alto.

Pero al menos había ganado una "amistad" con Snape.

¿Cierto?


	23. Psicópata pensando en posibilidades

Severus había despertado con una terrible jaqueca. Escuchaba un escándalo en la planta superior y se preguntaba por qué diablos estaban molestando a tan tempranas horas. Ya se había acostumbrado a las vacaciones. Al silencio del castillo.

Al aparecer en el vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de los gemelos. Se rían de algo, mientras la otra persona que estaba con ellos, estaba enfadada.

— Ya. ¡Dejen de reírse, por favor!

Pero los gemelos hicieron caso omiso al respecto y continuaron riéndose. Con un suspiro frustrado, apresuró el paso y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Ella parecía estar en problemas. Su mochila se había descosido en una esquina y sus pesados libros se habían esparcido por todas partes.

— ¡No entiendo cómo es que no has conseguido que Snape se ría! Si eres tan cómica, Hermione.

Snape arqueó una ceja, confundido. ¿Hacer que se riera? Meditó. A él, Hermione Granger, no le parecía graciosa. ¿Por qué entonces tenía que ser así?

Miró a Hermione, que se inclinaba enfadada y recogía sus libros del suelo. Observó a una mota castaña que se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

¿Reírse de Hermione?

Al regresar al despacho, había recordado algo muy importante. Había olvidado hablarle a Hermione del resto de sus castigos. Había dicho dos meses. Había pasado el mes de las vacaciones, castigada.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

— Señorita Granger...yo...— así había comenzado la conversación en pleno comedor, mientras Hermione trataba de comerse su avena y no perder su difícil horario. Lleno de tareas.— necesitamos hablar, en privado.

Eso había dicho, cuando Ginny Weasley lo observaba con curiosidad. Casi sin parpadear y su avena amenazaba con caer peligrosamente, sobre su falda.

— Sí, señor. Cuando usted lo desee.

— Cuanto antes, mejor. — dijo y media mesa había volteado su cabeza para mirarlos. — Hablaba de conversar, cuerdas de mentecatos.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras Snape observaba al estudiantado con una expresión severa. Meditó por un momento y se dijo que podía indagar a que se referían los gemelos con el asunto de reírse de ella.

— ¿A qué se referían los Weasley con que debo reírme de usted?

¡Lo había escuchado! Claro, con aquel escándalo que habían armado a tempranas horas, en el vestíbulo. ¡Cualquiera habría escuchado semejante barullo!

— Tonterías. Solo les decía que iba a preguntarle sobre un castigo que usted me había impuesto, pero que seguramente seguía dormido. Me había despertado muy temprano para terminar unos deberes de teoría de la magia, cuando mi mochila se descosió en un costado y de pronto, ellos estaban riéndose y diciendo que no entendían cómo usted no pasaba la tarde de los castigos, riéndose de mí.

Había podido mentir exitosamente.

Se convertía en una maestra de la mentira.

— Pues no le veo la gracia a que una mochila se descosa. Más bien, va a terminar jorobada con tantos libros que carga. ¿Realmente? ¿Tiene que saber todo lo habido y por haber, de este mundo mágico y sus adyacencias?

Hermione no contestó, mientras Snape empujaba la puerta de su despacho y le permitía el paso. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Severus hizo igual y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Por un largo rato.

— Mi castigo.

Sí, lo había olvidado. Había estado pensando en lo que tenía que ver gracioso, de Hermione Granger.

Porque no encontraba gracioso que quisiera aprender.

De más, pero no lo encontraba gracioso.

— Sí, a eso quería llegar. — dijo luego de un rato y Hermione asintió en silencio, apenas respirando. Bueno, estaba ligeramente nerviosa.

Los gemelos ya lo habían dicho. O se reía o tendría problemas.

— Bien, ¿qué más debo hacer, señor?

— Podría empezar por limpiar las aulas luego de las clases.

— De acuerdo.

Meditó, tenía que preguntarlo.

— Señorita Granger...¿trata de hacerse la chistosa conmigo o algo por el estilo?

Estaba en problemas.


	24. ¿Snape cambió?

Hermione se había encontrado con menos respuestas de las que esperaba. Había dicho una gran cantidad de tonterías que apenas podía enumerar en su cabeza.

_"No. ¿¡Cómo cree! Es solo que... ¡como ya le dije! No...no le dije...¡quiero agradarle a alguien! No sé hacer amigos y todos creen que soy la sabionda del colegio. Pensé que si... que si conseguía agradarle a usted, ¡porque es difícil que yo le agrade y usted lo sabe! quizá así podía conquistar cualquier cosa"_

Se echó a reír de forma estridente y Hermione, que dormitaba en el despacho, se sobresaltó de repente y se dio cuenta de que su saliva ensuciaba la tinta de los ensayos. Al menos aún se distinguían un par de letras. Trató de repasarlas con la pluma. No quería más problemas.

— Conquistar a alguien. Bueno, ¿quién lo diría?— se dijo a sí mismo, estirándose en la cama, donde había pasado recostado media hora. Dormitando.

Hermione se había puesto en pie. Estaba terriblemente acalambrada de tanto tiempo estar sentada. Con una sonrisa suave, se frotó las manos que tenía dormidas de tanto apoyarse en el escritorio y caminó hasta detenerse junto a la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape.

Pensaba llamar, pedir un permiso. Estaba muy cansada y lo mejor era dormir un poco. Además, le dolía la cabeza como si miles de droxys bailaran sobre ella.

— Profesor Snape...señor...¿podría salir un momento? ¿Por favor?

No escuchó respuesta y esperó paciente, colocándose una mano sobre la frente. Sentía que estaba acalorada y no comprendía por qué. Ya había acabado la navidad, pero seguía haciendo un poco de frío en aquel tiempo.

— ¿Granger? — escuchó que dijeron y ella respiró pesadamente. Severus había caminado hasta detenerse frente a la puerta y abrirla cuidadosamente. Ella apenas podía alzar la mirada del suelo. —¿Qué rayos pasa?

— ¿Puedo irme a descansar? No me siento bien, profesor.

Claro y ahora también iba a tener la culpa de que estuviera famélica y al final, se enfermara de Merlín supiera qué.

No. No la iba a dejar salir. Luego le iban a echar la culpa.

— Quédese en mi cama. Ya que está familiarizada con ella. — le dijo con sarcasmo inferido en su voz. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— No señor, de verdad, solo quiero irme a dormir un poco.

— Por la cara de fantasma que trae, no llegará muy lejos y los fantasmas de Hogwarts no dudarán en pedirle que se les una en las celebraciones. Lo mejor será que se quede.

Hermione no dijo nada, mientras Snape la apremiaba con una de sus manos, a pasar hacia la habitación. Suspiró, dando un respingo. Tenía la nariz congestionada y su voz comenzaba a escucharse ronca y distante.

Tanteó la cama por un momento, bajo la vista de Snape. ¡Ah! No podía mover ni un bendito músculo. Iba a morir allí.

— Profesor, de verdad, es mejor que me vaya. Además, tengo que ir a comer.

¿Y soportar a Promfey diciéndole lo mismo sobre la sobre explotación que tenía para con sus estudiantes? Ni loco.

— Ha cogido un virus, por el frío. Supongo. Lo mejor será que descanse. Levantaré su castigo y me dirigiré a Minerva para que la dispense de las clases por unos días.

¿¡Perder las clases! ¡Oh rayos no!

— No me vea con esa cara. ¿No quería conquistar a alguien y ser diferente? Deje de pensar en estudiar al menos por una vez en su vida.

Hasta sus regaños le hacían doler la cabeza.

— Traeré los almuerzos.

La joven se quedó en silencio, mientras se llevaba las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y el ambiente frío de la mazmorra, no cooperaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía que irse a su cama, descansar.

Severus sorteaba a la mayoría de los obstáculos que se encontraba en su camino. ¡Tenía que enfermarse y de seguro, Minerva le acusaría de que al final de cuentas, estaba abusando de Hermione al someterla a dichos trabajos, sin permitirle descansar!

¡Como si hubiese sido su culpa que ella tratara de espiarlo para saber qué le hacía gracia!

— ¡Esto sí que es gracioso! Ja, ja...

Al regresar, se dio cuenta de que...bueno...

Sí tenía algo de culpa.

¡Por Merlín!

— Este lugar está increíblemente frío y me imagino que no contribuye con su malestar. — había sacado su varita y había hecho un halo alrededor de la habitación. El clima había cambiado drásticamente.

Colocó el almuerzo sobre la cómoda y con dos de sus dedos, estiró las cobijas hacia abajo, para corroborar si Hermione estaba despierta.

Estaba abrazada a sí misma, tiritando.

— Granger... Granger— susurró un par de veces, con la mano sobre su cabeza. Tenía fiebre, de eso no cabía duda. — aquí hay algo para comer. Será mejor que almuerce ahora y duerma luego.

Hermione había abierto los ojos con mucha pesadez y mirado hacia arriba. Asintió, sentándose lentamente. Estaba confundida.

La hora del almuerzo había resultado muy tranquila. Ella almorzaba mientras el profesor de pociones, terminaba con sus deberes. No podía obligarla, al final de cuentas.

— Profesor, ¿ya me puedo ir a mi sala común? No quisiera incomodarlo y pues...¿dónde va a dormir luego? Además, la profesora Minerva me mataría si me encuentra aquí.

— Lo bueno de Minerva, es que creerá lo mejor de usted sin importar qué vea. Así que dudo que piense que voy a violarla o algo parecido.

Se dijo que era una batalla perdida y suspiró mientras apartaba el plato vacío. Mientras pasaban los minutos en silencio, Severus Snape tuvo un pensamiento fugaz que cruzó su mente como un rayo.

— ¿Trata de impresionar a Weasley, señorita Granger?

— ¿Eh?

— Quiere hacerlo reír, ser divertida y espontánea. Porque lo he escuchado por los pasillos. Decirle que usted no tiene gracia, que no sabe divertirse. Que no tiene "chiste".

Hermione había desviado la vista. No y sin embargo, eso había dolido.

— Pues fingiendo ser algo que no es, no lo va a lograr.

Aquellas palabras habían sido...¿amables? ¿Severus Snape la estaba aconsejando sobre cómo debía conquistar a alguien como Ron Weasley?

¿De verdad?

¿Por qué hacía algo como eso?

— Eh...gracias...señor.

— Vuelva a dormir. No crea que se salvará de los castigos. Tiene todavía mucho que hacer, así que es mejor que se recupere.


	25. No es accidente si está planificado

Pasó las tres cuartas partes del día, durmiendo. Muy cómoda. Las sábanas eran muy cálidas cuando de pronto, el clima había cambiado drásticamente y hacía todo muy habitable. Apenas se podía ver su cabeza fuera de las cobijas y realmente...

¡Qué bien se sentía, descansar un poco!

Y por las expresiones de felicidad que Hermione tenía en su rostro, supuso Snape, que así era. Regresó de golpe la silla a su lugar, luego de estarse balanceando durante horas y leyendo un libro. Las dos patas delanteras cayeron con un ruido sordo y Snape se levantó, estirándose en medio de la mazmorra.

Ya podría dormir luego. Mientras, tenía que encontrar una forma de que Hermione se recuperara pronto. Quizá si la envolvía en un sin fin de bufandas y la empujaba de vuelta a su sala común. ¡Sí! Esa era una muy buena.

Aunque realmente, por más que la miraba, más sentía "pena" por pensar en despertarla. ¡Pero no podía quedarse toda la noche!

Y ni modo que terminara durmiendo con ella. No era algo que ni siquiera pudiera asomar como posibilidad.

Regresó al despacho para poder orden. Mientras recogía los libros y clasificaba los ensayos por orden de terminados y por corregir, escuchó una especie de ruidillo.

Algo parecía que estaba husmeando dentro de su almacén de pociones. Abrió la puerta del despacho y se asomó por el oscuro pasillo. Caía la tarde y un poco de luz apenas golpeaba con aquellas frías paredes.

¿Qué podría ser? Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con mucho cuidado hacia el almacén, la puerta estaba entre abierta. La empujó cuidadosamente y miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie y caminaba tanteando el aire, por si se trataba del gracioso de Potter y su capa invisible.

Antes de darse por vencido, escuchó lo que parecía ser un frasco que se desbalanceaba en un tramo superior a él. Miró hacia arriba y se percato de una cola rizada, peluda, que pasaba corriendo entre los tramos y dejaba caer las pociones a su paso.

¡FILCH!

Aquellas pócimas caían una por una, de los anaqueles y Snape se había cubierto el rostro con sus brazos, para evitar que alguna diera directamente con su cara.

La señora Norris parecía perseguir a un ratón entre los anaqueles. Soltó un gemido lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione despertara sobresaltada.

Patidifusa.

— ¿Profesor Snape?

— ¡Arg, maldita sea!

Hermione apartó las cobijas de sí y caminó con pesadez hacia el despacho. No parecía estar allí, ¿a dónde había ido? Podía escucharlo.

Conocía ese lugar, pero no estaba segura de...

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el lugar era un desastre. Pero no pudo continuar y tuvo que echarse a reír ante lo que acababa de ver.

— ¡Profesor Snape, por dios!

— ¡Ni se le ocurra reírse!

Eso sí que le causaba una risa tremenda. Trataba de no reírse pero era imposible. Snape tenía unas finas y puntiagudas orejas de murciélago. Y dos enormes y peludas manos.

Era imposible no reírse.

— Pro...fesor, ¿qué sucedió? — dijo, mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Y además, su nariz parecía un enorme pico. Mucho más grande de lo que ya era. Snape la miró con un gesto amenazante que no asustaba, por el solo hecho de que era un manojo de diversos animales.

— ¡Esa maldita gata del conserje...perseguía a un ratón y derramó todos mis frascos! Con lo costosos que son...¡y ahora, esto!

Hermione respiró pesadamente y se inclinó en dirección a Snape, para tomar uno de sus brazos y guiarlo cuidadosamente hacia su despacho, para que nadie se percatara de ello.

Por Merlín que no podía dejar de reírse de sus orejas de murciélago. Y mientras Snape estaba sentado en su cama, tenía que tapárselas, porque oía hasta el más mínimo siseo y eso dolía. Incluso el respirar de Hermione, el más suave. Sus pisadas se escuchaban como si dos gigantes caminaran en su despacho.

— Bien, veamos esta guía curativa para múltiples enfermedades y problemas. Orejas de murciélago por accidente...

Mientras esperaba, Hermione ojeaba el libro y decía "sí" "eh...no" de vez en cuando. Snape comenzaba a fastidiarse, mientras Hermione trataba de encontrar una cura para sus enormes manoplas que tenía por manos.

— Aquí. Dice que para las orejas de murciélago debería darle sangre de su depredador y un poco de baba de caracol. ¿Para qué es la baba? Qué desagradable.

— Y yo qué diablos voy a saber. Nunca había necesitado una cura para esto. ¡Busque en lo que sea que quede del almacén! 

Hermione asintió y con una respiración suave, se posicionó en el despacho de Snape y colocó un viejo caldero. Lo mejor era preparar los brebajes, antes de que Snape perdiera la paciencia.

La primera poción no resultaba tan difícil. Tenía algunos depredadores de donde escoger.

Al terminar con la poción, Snape estaba en su despacho. Se miraba en un espejo, mientras maldecía su suerte. Esperaba que aquel libro tuviera todas las curas. No quería terminar yendo con Promfey y explicándole qué demonios había sucedido y ver a los demás, reírse de él.

Hermione colocó la poción en sus manos, que tenía una consistencia pegajosa y bastante desagradable tanto al olerla como al mirarla. Respiró pesadamente, en verdad que apestaba. Snape había hecho igual.

¿De verdad necesitaba las babosas?

— Bien...debería bebérsela antes de que se enfríe y se convierta en una goma mucho más apestosa.

Severus no había contestado y con dos de sus enormes dedos en su nariz de ave, había comenzado a tragar aquella asquerosa bebida.

Tosió al final, mientras Hermione esperaba atentamente.

Las orejas de murciélago empezaban a disolverse, dejando tras de sí, una enorme comezón. Pero de igual forma, Snape seguía luciendo gracioso.

Y ella trataba de no reírse.

— Granger...si no puede tomar las cosas enserio, ¡deme ese libro!

Intentó quitárselo, pero sus manos eran tan grandes, que este se cayó y terminó sobre los pies de su estudiante.

Aquel grueso libro.

— ¡Ay, profesor!

— Diablos.

Ambos se habían inclinado para tomarlo al mismo tiempo y Snape había rasguñado la cara de Hermione, con su enorme "pico".

— ¡Profesor!

Bien...¡era todo un inútil!

— ¡Al demonio!

Hermione se reía, mientras sobaba su nariz en silencio. Snape la miraba con un gesto reprobatorio, mientras ella trataba de investigar en aquel libro. De todas formas, lo único que había encontrado era cómo quitarse el pico.

Y la poción para curarse aquel enorme pico, de igual forma, era desagradable.

Había hecho graznar a Snape durante un rato y Hermione trataba de no desternillarse de la risa.

— Granger...¡deje ya la...risa!— dijo, en cuanto su voz había regresado a la normalidad.

— Lo siento...profesor...¡pero es que! Bueno, no encuentro aquí algo que cure sus enormes manos... va a tener que quedarse así mientras investigo.

¡De ninguna manera! Y los gestos que había hecho, hacían sonreír a Hermione. Se observaba muy gracioso, ver a Snape con aquellas enormes manos, cortar el aire.

Parecían dos enormes guantes de béisbol.

Eso sí que le curaba el catarro. Una lástima que él no se reía de eso, porque de lo contrario, habría ganado la apuesta.

— Será mejor que se vaya a dormir y yo a mi sala común, profesor Snape. Porque de lo contrario...¿cómo saldrá así? Iré a la biblioteca o le preguntaré a Madame Promfey.

— ¡No haga eso!— exclamó de pronto y Hermione se sobresaltó, al recordar que tenía enormes manos y podía golpearla.

Trataba de no reírse.

— De acuerdo, entonces buscaré mis cosas y lo veré por la mañana.

Snape había asentido en silencio. Hermione había caminado hasta el despacho. Sus libros estaban junto al caldero y bueno, allí había estado desde un cuarto de hora. Ayudándolo con sus dolencias. Bueno, con algunas de ellas.

Esperaba que no aparecieran más durante su ausencia, hasta el amanecer.

Y mientras recogía, no se había percatado de que había baba de caracol en el suelo y Snape, salía rascándose la cabeza.

Solo le picaba un punto y con esas enormes manos, podía rascarse cualquier cosa.

Al caminar, Hermione había pisado aquella baba sin querer y estaba a punto de resbalarse.

Pero nunca sucedió, porque las enormes manos de Snape la protegieron de que su cabeza diera con el escritorio y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Y bueno, estaban juntos de una forma muy comprometedora.


	26. Sensaciones

**Espero les guste :D**

* * *

><p>Normalmente, Hermione no tomaría en cuenta algún tipo de pensamiento "obsceno", que pasara por su cabeza. Mucho menos con un profesor y menos con alguien como Snape.<p>

Y sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, aunque se tratara de Snape.

La cercanía. Su "aroma" y la expresión de sorpresa que traía en su cara. Todo eso le enviaba señales equivocadas a través de todo su cuerpo.

Una tras la otra. Y ya ni sus enormes manos le hacían gracia.

Estaba en desventaja puesto que bueno, no tenía la fuerza para apartarlo de sí. Había estado sintiendo diferentes emociones encontradas.

Que hubiera cambiado, hacía todo más difícil.

— ¿Todo está bien? ¿Cierto?— eso había murmurado él, en voz baja, casi un susurro. Hermione no había podido contestar, estaba en shock. Su lengua estaba enredada y estaba segura de que su "pálido" rostro por la enfermedad, reflejaba un intenso tono carmín y no estaba hablando de la fiebre.

Esa era la respuesta que seguramente, Snape, no estaba esperando. Y lo había notado al escucharlo respirar.

— Solo fue un accidente, profesor. Nada pasó...nada pasa...

¿Era ella o estaba sonando como que deseaba lo contrario? No, no era solo ella puesto que la expresión de sorpresa en Snape, resultaba ser suficiente. Había arqueado las cejas y ella, había desviado la vista.

No se le ocurrían ingeniosas respuestas.

Y el silencio resultaba ser muy incómodo. Por lo demás.

Seguía sin entender por qué no solo se separaban y continuaban cada quién con lo suyo. Pero Snape no quería moverse o no sabía cómo y ella...

¿Y si pensaba algo incorrecto, si se soltaba? Y si pensaba que le tenía miedo y entonces, volvía a ser el mismo hombre hosco y frío. ¿Y si sentía que perdía a "su amiga"? ¿Aunque ella no lo fuera al final de cuentas?

¡Qué complicación!

— Fue mi culpa señor, lo siento.

— Bueno, al menos todo está bien. No hay heridos, no hay nada que lamentar y bien.

— Eh sí, ¡prometo que lo voy a ayudar a arreglarse las enormes manos! Puede contar con eso. Además, aún tengo muchos ensayos que corregir y mucho tiempo en castigos.

Severus había asentido rápidamente, como si esperaba cualquier cosa para zanjar la conversación. Hermione había sonreído y la espalda comenzaba a entumecerse de tanto tiempo en aquella complicada postura. La de Snape igual. Aunque no lo había notado desde que estaba pensando en lo comprometedora que era la situación y cómo salir de ella.

Porque era incómoda para ambos, ¿cierto?

Quizá ella creía que él era asqueroso y estaba allí sin poderse mover, por miedo. Quizá ella pensaba que él era un ogro y quería salir corriendo a la mínima oportunidad.

¿Y qué hacía entonces?

— Bueno...ejem...que tenga una buena tarde...señor...

Severus asintió en silencio, pero continuaba sin moverse. ¿Qué? ¿iban a estar así por siempre? Ella había comenzado a deslizarse entre sus enormes brazos, pero sus zapatos seguían húmedos. Volvió a resbalar y aquella vez, el profesor la había sostenido completamente contra él. Evitando que resbalara.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

_"¡Por Merlín...profesor!"._

_"¡Diablos, Granger!"._

— Disculpe...me, profesor.

Pero Snape no había contestado, estaba ligeramente distraído. Hermione observaba a su alrededor, nerviosa.

— ¿Qué...?

— Tiene...algo en la cara...¿baba?

Uno de sus enormes dedos, se había acercado hasta su mejilla y ella había temblado en silencio. En medio de la distracción, había comenzado a darse cuenta de que sus manos comenzaban a disminuir de tamaño.

— ¡Profesor, su mano...está casi normal de nuevo!

— Supuse que el efecto iba a ser transitorio.

Y comenzaban a separarse en silencio.

_"Bueno. Has arruinado una gran oportunidad, me parece. ¡Tenías que ser sabelotodo!"._

_"¿Oportunidad de qué?"._

— Bueno...creo que no hay nada más decir.

— No, señorita Granger. Espero verla mañana temprano.

— Eh sí...

Había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Recordó que la bufanda seguía dentro de su mochila. Ron no la iba a querer ¿o sí?

— ¡Eh, señor! Espere.

Severus se había dado la vuelta cuando pensaba entrar en el despacho y la había observado con una sonrisa suave, irónica.

— ¿La quiere? Sé que Ron odiará el color y bueno, si quisiera...podría bordarle el emblema de Slytherin y algunas franjas plateadas. Bien, espero conseguir el hilo. Aunque creo que solo los pobres unicornios tienen esas hebras en su cola y...

— Sí, me gustaría.

_"¿Qué?"_

— ¿Disculpe?

— Bien, ¿quería regalármela? Me gustaría.

— ¡Sí!

— Y... ¿Granger?

— ¿Señor?

— Cuando quiera regalar algo, solo hágalo. Si da tantas excusas, no dudo que Weasley se fastidie. Si quisiera "atraer su atención".

Se ruborizó. Severus había sonreído suavemente y se disponía a encerrarse en su habitación, cuando Hermione seguía diciéndose una cosa.

Una y otra vez.

_"¡Pudiste haberlo besado!"._

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Qué cosa, Granger? ¿Sucede algo?

— Bueno...— caminó hasta detenerse frente a él, mientras Snape la observaba en silencio. — sé que sonará estúpido y todo lo demás, pero...ahora que usted y yo estábamos en esa penosa situación...¿qué sucedería si me encontrara igual con Ronald? Quiero decir... si sucediera y tuviéramos que...besarnos. ¡Usted me entiende!

Snape pensaba que de eso sí tenía que echarse a reír. ¿Y qué esperaba ella? ¿Que le enseñara a besar? No era profesor para eso.

No lo era.

— No haga lo que no quiera y todo estará bien. Si lo que espera es hacerlo reír, que se interese en usted y fascinarle a alguien, pues ya creo que puede.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Digamos que después de darle vueltas, analizar todo su interior, usted me parece una persona "agradable". Pero espera que yo le enseñe a besar ¿o me equivoco?

— ¡Ay no...cómo cree eso!

— No es difícil.— argumentó el hombre, mientras se inclinaba a unos centímetros para que sus rostros estuvieran a un palmo. — Solo se acerca un poco y al final...

Severus Snape había besado su mejilla. Suavemente.

"¡Merlín, pero...¿qué ha pasado?".

— Lo haces. No puedo creer que no esté en nada, señorita Granger.

Hermione se había llevado una de sus manos hasta la mejilla izquierda, atónita. Realmente había besado aquella mejilla, no estaba soñando. Y así, Severus había abandonado el despacho, mientras ella suspiraba como una tonta.


	27. ¡Me besó, Ginny! Yestoy en problemas

**Saludos :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione no podía creerlo, realmente no. Snape le había estado dando consejos, mientras ella estaba mintiéndole. Se quedaba sin opciones y luego de que dijera que era muy agradable, no quería tener que confesarle la verdad sobre la apuesta y que resultaba ser el conejo de indias de todo el asunto. Estaba echada en su cama, maldiciendo a su suerte.<p>

Ginny trataba de entender todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas.

— Y creyó que tú querías conquistar a mi hermano, tratando de hacerte la graciosa y te enseñó a besar. ¡Pero eso no es besar! Esos son besos de mamás y abuelas.

La joven se había sentado en la cama y había mirado a su mejor amiga, con una expresión de sorpresa. Muy grande.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que me besara en los labios? Supongo que creerá que no soy de esas que dan ese tipo de beso o tal vez no quiso enseñarme porque cree que podríamos terminar en otra cosa. O...¡diablos no lo sé!

La jovencita Weasley se mordía el labio inferior, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisilla suave. Se imaginaba la expresión de su hermano, mientras escuchaba aquella historia.

— Pero la conversación había terminado y tú regresaste. ¿Por qué? No me digas que querías que te besara. ¡Ewww!, Hermione.

En realidad no estaba tan segura. Realmente no sabía por qué había regresado, pero su cabeza le reprochaba que hubiese roto la "emoción" del momento, con un absurdo comentario de una sabelotodo insufrible.

— ¡No lo sé! No sé por qué lo hice. De pronto me sentí "rara", como si... tenía que volver. De pronto me pareció que me iba a sentir mal si no...

— ¿Regresabas y le pedías que te besara?

— ¡No le pedí que me besara!

_"No lo hice, él lo hizo porque fue su decisión. ¿O yo se lo pedí?"._

— Pero regresaste.

Eso era algo que no podía explicar. Y Snape pensaba de igual forma, mientras estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo una vieja revista.

Granger era extraña, sí. Pero su compañía no parecía ser nada negativo. Se estaba acostumbrando. Durante esos castigos. Era una lástima que estuvieran por terminar.

— ¿De verdad estoy pensando eso? Debo estar mal.

Pero Ginny tenía una duda más en mente.

— Se acaba mañana el plazo, Hermione. Vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias de mis hermanos. No tienes más alternativa, me temo.

Se estaba temiendo lo mismo. Inspiró y se resignó a que nunca lo podría hacer reír. Realmente estaba acabada y lo mejor era caminar hasta el comedor y preguntarle a los gemelos, de una vez por todas, qué tenía que hacer. Había perdido la apuesta de una forma terrible. Aunque se lo temía desde el principio.

¡No había avanzado nada!

Sentía deseos de llorar. Aunque que Snape hubiese besado su mejilla, cambiaba un poco las cosas. Quizá luego del castigo, aún luego de que Snape supiera toda la verdad y la odiase, pudiesen ser amigos.

Después de todo.

¡Claro! Y él era imbécil como para aceptarlo. Porque apenas todo el comedor y sus adyacencias se rieran de ella, los gemelos le dirían la verdad y ella quedaría como estúpida, en su presencia.

Y en presencia de todos.

— Estoy muerta.

— Eso creo, Hermione. Te lo advertí. No debías aceptar esa apuesta.

Hermione no contestó y tomó su mochila para dirigirse al antepenúltimo castigo con Severus Snape. En cuanto la vio en el pasillo hacia las mazmorras, el hombre había suspirado ligeramente. Bueno, quizá se había excedido con aquel beso.

No tenía por qué dárselo ¿O sí?

— Buenos días, profesor.

— ¿Por qué trae esa cara, Granger? Su espíritu ¿dónde quedó? Eso no servirá con Weasley. O...espere, ¿ya la rechazó una vez más?

— No, señor. No se trata de eso.

Pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Lo mejor era decirlo de una buena vez, para evitar la catástrofe.

— ¿Algún problema? Tenemos toda la tarde para mucha conversación y veo que se ha sentido mucho mejor, así que no ha de ser el virus, ¿cierto?

Pero no quería decírselo. No quería hacerlo, arruinar el momento.

— Sé que se enfadará si se lo dijera, entonces creo que estará bien si no lo hago.

Snape había arqueado una ceja, mientras ella sacaba las cosas de su mochila. Tintero, plumas. Corregir ensayos, limpiar el aula. Eso le iba a ayudar a abstraerse. Y además, debía limpiar el desorden en la alacena de pociones.

Tenía mucho que hacer.

— ¿Volvió a meterse en problemas?

— Algo así. Por cierto, señor, lamento haber hecho que tuviera que besarme. No sé qué diablos estaba pensando. Ya me ha enseñado bastante y debió ser terrible para usted. Qué bueno que sus manos han regresado a ser las mismas de antes. Y si no quisiera la bufanda...

Pero Severus había alzado una mano para que se detuviera y ella había respirado de soslayo. Mirándolo en silencio, sentada en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Granger? hacía muchos días que la veía animada y ahora se disculpa por todo.

No sabía cómo debía decírselo. Pero tenía miedo de que al final de cuentas, el único amigo que "había hecho" durante todo ese tiempo, fuese a odiarla también. Y bueno, estaba hablando de Severus Snape.

Él no era el "amigo" de cualquiera.

Si es que lo era de ella.

— Señor...

Pero la puerta se había abierto en ese preciso momento y Minerva McGonagall había entrado en el despacho.

— Granger. Severus, Dumbledore me ha enviado por ti. Dice que te necesita y bueno, duda que regreses temprano. Señorita Granger, puede irse a su sala común.

Hermione había suspirado en asentimiento, colocando sus cosas en la mochila. De vuelta. Al menos se había ahorrado el penoso momento donde Snape estaría gritándole, a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

Por todas las mentiras que había dicho.

— Olvide el castigo, terminaré yo mismo. Ya ha hecho suficiente, váyase a descansar o a lo que sea que tenga planificado hacer, Granger.

— Sí profesor.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de aquel lugar, echando una última mirada hacia el despacho. Mientras regresaba al vestíbulo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberle dicho. Quizá él lo habría comprendido y bueno, podía ahorrarse el dilema de hacer el ridículo.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, los gemelos la abordaron de inmediato.

Traían una curiosa vestimenta entre sus manos.

Iba a resultar terrible.

— ¡Hola, Hermione! — dijeron los dos al unísono. — ¿Lista para que ensayemos lo que harás mañana en el desayuno?

Se tenía que resignar. No tenía más opción.


	28. Lo que pasa en la noche

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Severus había regresado muy tarde aquella noche. Albus estaba hablando sobre movimientos mortífagos que él no conocía. Bueno, supuso que Voldemort no permanecería oculto por mucho. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, se imaginó el resto de la historia.<p>

Más días en vela, tratando de descifrar el problema.

Pero en realidad ese no era el problema. El problema era que al entrar en el despacho y encender un par de velas, había pegado un brinco al ver lo que estaba dentro, durmiendo en su escritorio.

¡Diablos que le había pegado un susto de muerte!

— Demonios...¿cómo...?

Una cabellera castaña dormitaba en su despacho y parecía que llevaba horas allí por lo profundo que dormía.

Pero le había dicho que ya no estaba castigada, ¿por qué se había quedado?

— Señorita Granger...¡señorita Granger!

De tanto insistir, su cabeza había resbalado de uno de sus brazos mientras dormía y había golpeado la mesa del escritorio. Murmuró algo y comenzó a despertar, confusa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿¡Qué demonios hace aquí a estas horas!

— Me quedé dormida.

— Eso veo. Pero dudo que se haya quedado dormida desde la una y treinta cuando le dije que se marchara.

Su mente estaba un poco lenta pero de pronto, dio con la idea de por qué se había regresado al despacho.

¡Oh claro! Por supuesto. Había regresado porque...

— Profesor, tenemos que hablar. ¡Es muy importante! Por eso estoy aquí, esperándolo. Bueno, no esperaba que regresara, así que me quedé dormida para alcanzarlo temprano en la mañana.

Pero Snape había ahogado un bostezo suave y negado con la cabeza, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Mañana hablaremos.

— ¡Pero señor! Son las 2 de la mañana...¡Cómo voy a volver a mi sala común sin que nadie me pesque!

— Debió pensar en eso antes de quedarse dormida en mi despacho, señorita Granger.

Hermione lo miró con una expresión de pocos amigos, que Snape había ignorado, quitándose el saco y echándolo en la silla junto al escritorio. Esa que usaba para sentarse. Hermione inspiraba y se preguntaba si realmente lo que su cabeza le estaba diciendo, era una mala idea o una buena sugestión. Creía que eran amigos.

O algo parecido.

— ¿Me puedo quedar?

Severus Snape se había dado la vuelta, sorprendido. ¿Quedarse? ¿En dónde? No cabía en su cama, porque no pensaba compartirla con ella.

— Váyase, Granger.

— ¡Pero señor!

Snape meditó en silencio y se dijo que iba a perder horas de preciado sueño, discutiendo allí y bueno, ya estaba muy cansado y tenía clases muy temprano en la mañana. Además de terminar el castigo que ella no había terminado.

Se preguntó cómo iba a resolver ese dilema.

— De acuerdo, si eso contribuye a que todo esta tonta discusión se termine. Quiero irme a dormir, señorita Granger.

La jovencita asintió, mientras Snape abría las puertas de su despacho personal. Habitación. Meditó en silencio y se preguntó qué tenía que hacer. No tenía una cama extra y no podría hacer aparecer una por arte de magia. Solo se podían transfigurar las cosas.

Meditó una vez más y no tuvo más alternativa; que cederle espacio en su propia cama. Inspiró y señaló la misma, mientras Hermione trataba de entender el mensaje.

— Dice...¿su cama?

— Sí. A no ser que vaya a dormir en el piso.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se disculpó alegando que el sueño la ponía un poco tonta. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, se subió a la cama. Como una niña pequeña, gateando. Preocupada de hacer algún gesto que Snape pudiera tomar a mal.

Pero el hombre ni la estaba observando. Había caminado hacia el baño y allí se había encerrado con un suspirar lento.

Ella pensaba que lo mejor era dormirse antes de que él regresara y así, no tendrían la penosa necesidad de verse a la cara o conversar por algo.

Y pudo haberlo hecho, de no haberse quedado asombrada de lo que estaba mirando en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Duerme así, profesor Snape?

No. ¡Es que le encantaba estar sin camisa por todo el despacho!

— No haga preguntas necias, Granger.

¿Y no le daba vergüenza?

— ¿Y no le da...vergüenza que yo...lo mire?

Snape había hecho una especie de chasquido con la lengua y había retirado las cobijas, sin mucha preocupación. Apenas moviendo una de sus manos con pereza.

— Usted ha de ser la chica más inocente que conozco en toda esta escuela. Así que... ¿por qué tendría que ponerme nervioso?

Hermione se mordió el labio con una sonrisa suave. Bueno, si él lo decía...

Aunque ella también podía ser mala. ¿Cuántas veces no había robado en su armario de pociones y cuántas otras no se había metido en problemas?

Admiró la gran cantidad de cicatrices que surcaban su pecho y sus hombros. Snape había hecho una especie de "mirada curiosa", observándola detalladamente.

¿Qué nunca había visto a alguien así?

— ¿Me las está contando?

— Tiene tres en el brazo derecho y dos en el izquierdo. Si es que la que tiene en la palma, cuenta. Y tiene siete en el pecho.

Snape no contestó, dándose la vuelta para dormir. Hermione se quedó sentada en la cama, en silencio. Mientras estaba allí sentada, Severus había agregado algo más.

— Quizá, algún día, si tanto le interesa y yo tenga tiempo, le explicaré qué son cada una de ellas. Antes de que haga algún tipo de idea. Y espero que lo tenga que decirme, sea tan importante como para que todo esto suceda y usted me vea sin prenda alguna.

Pero ¡eso había sido su decisión!

— Señor...

— Buenas noches...

Hermione se mordió el labio y se dejó caer en la cama, cuidadosamente. Inspiró y se dio la vuelta con una respiración apenas perceptible. Tenía miedo de hasta despertarlo y que de una forma u otra, todo terminara peor.

Es que ¿acaso eran amigos como para que él le permitiera dormir a su lado?

Pues esperaba que si lo eran, lo que tenía que decirle en la mañana, no arruinara la amistad. Estaba muerta si Snape llegaba a tomar el asunto, de mala gana.

Que seguro pasaría al final de cuentas.

¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?

Porque ella se la buscaba. Siempre pasaba.

— Buenas noches, señor.

Pero estaba segura de que él ya estaba dormido para ese momento. Y se revolvió entre las sábanas, pensativa.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

Además de que estaba durmiendo con un profesor.


	29. ¡Es usted mi gran amigo! ?

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

* * *

><p>Hermione se despertó esa mañana, con una sensación de depresión. Su cabeza había estado dando vueltas durante toda la noche y resultaba ser poco lo que había podido dormir. Se imaginaba las enormes sonrisas de los gemelos mientras "entretenía" al comedor entero, vestida de aquella forma. Soltó un gemido de exclamación a medio amanecer, que había despertado a su profesor de pociones.<p>

¿Aparte de que le permitía quedarse, tampoco podría dormir porque la pequeña tenía pesadillas? Apenas giró su cabeza unos tres cuartos, para mirarla.

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger? ¿Aparte de que no me deja dormir?

— Solo fue una pesadilla. Recordé que tenía que hacer algo que no quiero y entonces, sentí el estrés inherente.

Snape había vuelto a chascar con la lengua y se había acomodado en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

— Si no está de acuerdo, no le gusta, pues no lo haga.

— Es una especie de... trato que me pidieron que hiciera. ¡Creo que estoy en problemas!

— Pues si no está escrito ni firmado por ambas partes, ¿por qué se preocupa? Es su palabra contra la de ellos. No podrían obligarla ni usted a ellos o a esa persona. Lo que sea. ¿Contenta?

La jovencita no contestó mientras Snape regresaba a sus asuntos. Aquellas palabras le habían dado varias ideas.

De hecho, ellos nunca habían hecho un trato al respecto. Solo era una tonta apuesta verbal, no podían obligarla.

¿O sí?

— Sí. Hasta más tarde, señor.

Hermione había puesto un pie fuera de la cama, cuando Snape se había dirigido a ella en un bostezo ahogado.

— Si sale a esta hora, la atraparán deambulando por los pasillos del colegio. Le sugiero que se quede y espere hasta las siete en punto cuando todos despiertan y se pueda mezclar con la multitud.

Tenía razón. Si la pescaban a las cinco en punto, iba a terminar castigada una vez más. Se dejó caer en la cama una vez más y Snape había girado sobre sí mismo, contemplando el techo sobre ellos.

— ¿Se trataba de eso lo que quería hablar anoche?

— No precisamente. No solo "eso", señor.

No, no solo eso.

Severus se dio la vuelta una vez más y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo. Hermione sentía dentro de sí, un rayito de esperanza que comenzaba a brotar desde la boca de su estómago. Podía encontrar una forma de conseguirlo. Quizá si hacían un contrato "legal", tendría más tiempo y podría rogarle a Snape por un poco de ayuda.

Durmió un par de horas más y luego sintió el movimiento en la cama. Su profesor de pociones se preparaba para el día a día. Era el momento de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Se estiró en la cama y se percató de que el hombre ya estaba vestido y en su despacho, abotonaba los botones de sus mangas en la túnica. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado despierto?

— Vaya, al fin se despertó. Me preguntaba si tenía que despertarla yo, Granger.

— Lo siento. Es solo que estuve pensando y creo que divagué mucho dentro de mis sueños.

La jovencita se había puesto en pie, mientras acomodaba su lado en la cama. Snape la había mirado caminar hasta él y detenerse frente a frente.

— ¿Quería decirme algo, Granger?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se hizo dos preguntas a la vez.

¿Qué decía primero?

— Profesor Snape, sé que esto le sonará gracioso. Muy divertido y seguro querrá reírse de mí en cuanto se lo diga.

Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta y Hermione inspiró, tosiendo ligeramente y aclarándose la garganta con suavidad.

— Desde que he estado castigada, hemos estado "compartiendo" horas juntos, hay muchas cosas que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza. Usted creerá que soy tonta con decirle esto, pero he sentido que hemos estado "conectados" en algunas cosas. Quitando el agravante de que le gusta leer como a mí, estudiar... y entonces...

Un momento.

— ¿Qué está queriendo decirme con todo eso?

No sabía cómo abordar el punto de que apreciaba su amistad y que rogaba que no la odiara luego de que le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

— En realidad, aprecio la confianza que deposita en mí al decirme sus secretos. Incluso luego de que me encontrara husmeando en su habitación. Y bueno, de una u otra forma me gustaría agradecerle por los consejos y todas esas horas que pasó_ "soportándome"_.

— Granger, ¿a quién diablos asesinó? Sus palabras suenan a una larga carta de disculpa.

Hermione respiró pesadamente y se dijo que se acercaba el momento donde tenía que decir la verdad.

— Y bueno, me gustaría pedirle que no me malinterpretara. Sin importar que pasara. Quiero decir... no sé si usted es mi "amigo" o no, pero me gustaría que mantuviésemos esta _"relación"_ o como lo quiera llamar, sin que termine enfadándose conmigo y termine siendo la misma persona que siempre es...conmigo.

Ya lo tenía en ascuas. ¿Qué era eso tan grave? Era idea suya o...¿ese curso había vuelto loca a Hermione Granger?

— ¿De qué diablos está hablando, señorita Granger? Es que...¿acaso está delirando? Ya comienza a preocuparme. Suena como si fuera a correr hasta la torre de astronomía y lanzarse por una ventana.

— Algo así, profesor Snape.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que ha hecho como para una reacción de esta índole?

Ese era el momento de la verdad. Apretó los puños y sus mejillas se habían tornado de un intenso tono carmín, mientras Severus Snape la observaba atentamente. Frunció los labios en una palabra y estaba a punto de decirlo.

— Ya sé. Ya sé qué es lo que sucede...

¿Ah sí?

— ¿Ya lo sabe, profesor Snape?

— Sí por supuesto. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Las persecuciones, quedarse en mi despacho. Las horas de castigo.

Sudaba frío. ¿Qué sabía Snape al respecto que la estaba acusando? Había arqueado sus cejas y una sonrisa sarcástica se había posado sobre sus delgados labios.

— Hubiera comenzado por decírmelo, Granger.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué alivio señor! Entonces...

Había asentido. Claro, eso era el problema. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta antes? ¡Si era muy obvio! Su trabajo como espía estaba fallándole. Esa intuición con la que contaba.

Estaba envejeciendo.

— Hubiera comenzado por decirme que estaba sintiendo afecto hacia mi persona. Que está enamorada de mí.

_¿¡QUÉ!_


	30. ¡Me está malinterpretando!

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, ¡de eso se trataba todo el asunto! Averiguar sobre sus gustos, leer su diario personal. ¡Incluso intentar acercarse y quedarse en su cama! Esas eran las cosas que normalmente, una chica enamorada haría para acercarse.<p>

— Pero...¡señor!

— Granger, ¿no se ha fijado en la diferencia de edad tan "grande" que hay entre nosotros?

_Pero...¿de qué estaba hablando?_

— Señor...escuche un momento.

— Además, no soy tan atractivo. Bueno ¡realmente! ¿Qué podría tener yo que le gustara? Entiendo que Weasley sea un descerebrado, pero usted ya me vio bastante bien. No tengo más que cicatrices y la piel curtida.

_¡Ay maldición!_

Se había sonrojado, del color de un tomate.

— ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Espere un momento! Por favor...

Severus había dejado de hablar y entonces, Hermione había "respirado" una vez más. Estaba comenzando a imaginarse muchos detalles que había tratado de omitir durante el tiempo en el que estuvo castigada.

Todos esos detalles donde pensaba que resultaba ser atractivo y esos momentos donde pensaba que se sentiría afortunada, de encontrar una "pareja" que se pareciera a él en cierta forma.

Hablaba de gustos y algunos _"sentimientos"_. No hablaba del físico precisamente.

Aunque no desmerecía.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se le quite esa idea?

_Una vez más: ¿¡Qué!_

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente, señor?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Me pedirá algo formalmente?

Hermione pensó que estaba a punto de gritar en medio del despacho. ¡No estaba hablando de amor! Estaba tratando de decirle que había apostado a que podía hacerlo reír y entonces, había espiado, había mentido y se había ganado un jugoso castigo gracias a su estupidez.

Pero...¿qué podría pasar si lo decía?

— Que... ¿pedirle algo, señor? ¡Oh sí, quisiera pedirle algo!

Severus inspiró, mientras Hermione pensaba. ¿Qué resultaba ser peor? Decirle que estaba _"enamorada"_ de él o que solamente le había _"visto la cara"_.

— En todos mis años en este colegio, nadie se había acercado a mí con una propuesta como esa, Granger. Si me preguntara qué pienso ahora. — inspiró, mientras acariciaba el escritorio distraídamente. — pese a que es _"inmoral"_ y una conducta un tanto_"baja"_, usted sería una buena pareja potencial.

Se quedó helada con aquella respuesta. Creía que era ella la que le estaba haciendo una propuesta _"indecorosa"_.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

— Digamos que no puedo andar por los pasillos sosteniendo su mano ni dándole demostraciones de afecto en público. Pero...

Pero...¿qué?

— Quizá esto le haga feliz y así pueda dejar de meterse en problemas de forma gratuita. ¡Hubiera comenzado por decirlo y tal vez, si no me hubiera gustado, solo se habría ganado un mes de castigo!

Claro, ¡como si se pudiera ir tras él y decirle: _"oiga, señor, estoy perdidamente enamorada de usted. ¿Qué le parece?"!_

Lo que sucedía en solo treinta minutos de aquella mañana. Ya ni hambre tenía, su estómago se le había ido hasta los pies.

— Señor...todavía no ha escuchado lo que quiero decirle...

— No será necesario. Bastará con esto que voy a darle. O eso espero.

¿Iba a darle algo? Severus se había bajado del escritorio donde se había sentado durante la conversación, por un momento, de un brinco. Hermione había retrocedido ligeramente y un tanto nerviosa.

¿Iba a usar su varita sobre ella? ¿Iba a hechizarla acaso? Eso de _"darle"_ sonaba muy pero muy desagradable a sus oídos.

Se había inclinado hasta estar de su tamaño, había puesto una de sus rodillas en el suelo y la observaba fijamente mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Paralizada, como si estuviera bajo los ojos de un enorme basilisco.

No podía moverse, por más que su cabeza pedía lo contrario.

— Espero que este secreto sí pueda mantenerlo entre nosotros, Granger. No querrá otro castigo, ¿o sí?

Negó con la cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible. Estaba en _"shock"_.

El profesor de pociones había asentido y entonces, lo que sus ojos habían visto y sentido sus labios, había sido un beso.

Apenas un roce y aún así se sentía como si hubiesen sido años.

Estaba totalmente pasmada. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso en primer lugar?

— Tampoco soy bueno en esas cosas. Necesito práctica.

¡Y que dijera algo como eso! No ayudaba.

— Pro...profesor...¿por qué hizo eso?

Snape había regresado a su lugar, parado frente a ella y se había encogido de hombros con una expresión de dejadez.

— Todas las chicas han de soñar con que su _"príncipe azul"_, las bese en algún momento.

_¿Se acababa de llamar: "príncipe azul"?_

— No ha escuchado lo que quería decir...

— Bien, entonces dígalo.

Su mente trabajó en cuestiones de mili segundos. ¿Lo decía? ¿Se callaba? Se imaginaba que luego de aquello que se había visto obligado a hacer, ella le dijera que todo era una mentira.

Iba a matarla y entonces terminaría en Azkaban.

— Tiene razón.

No tenía más alternativa.

— ¿Sobre?

No podía decirlo. ¡Simplemente no podía! Tendría que rendirse y aceptar que los Weasley habían ganado. Que no tenía más alternativa que mentir y que luego, él mismo se diera cuenta de la mentira al verla en el gran comedor.

— Sí vine porque estaba interesada en usted. ¡Pero no sabía...! ¡Bueno...míreme! Mi edad...yo... ¡Pero entonces, todo se salió de control! Algunos se enteraron y apostaron a que...

Severus esperaba pacientemente, mientras ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios apretados, trataba de explicarse.

Era ahora o nunca. Si lanzaba la verdad amoldada a la mentira, quizá se libraba de ello.

— ¡Apostaron a que ni siquiera conseguiría hacerlo reír! Porque tampoco podría confesarle que me...gustaba.

Y Severus Snape continuaba en silencio mientras Hermione lo observaba, atenta. Estaba lista para sentir sus oídos destrozados por tantos gritos y quejas que Snape iba a terminar escupiendo en su contra.

Pero sin embargo, permanecía callado.

Demasiado.

— Lo siento señor, soy una tonta. ¡Accedí a la apuesta! ¡Accedí e intenté que se riera, pero no...! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo reír si ni siquiera le gusto como persona?

A Hermione le dio la impresión de que Snape estaba por decir algo y entonces, escuchó su voz suave.

Y algo diferente. Algo que parecía...

¡Oh por Merlín!

¡Severus Snape se estaba riendo!

Diablos...¿por qué?

— ¿Y cómo está tan segura?

Eso había dicho mientras continuaba riéndose y ella lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

¿De qué se estaba riendo? ¿Qué había dicho? No había comprendido nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.


	31. ¿De qué se ríe?

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape continuaba riéndose como si ella hubiera dicho un chiste graciosísimo. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¡Por Merlín divino que no podía entenderlo!<p>

— ¡Hacerme reír...! ¿¡Se oyó a sí misma, Granger! ¡Eso sí que me ha hecho reír!

Hermione parpadeó patidifusa. ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Más fácil es que me dijera que estaba enamorada de mí, Granger! ¡Pero qué tonta es!

¡Claro! Y lo que le hacía reírse, era eso. ¡Pero qué cosas! Es que acaso, ¿las cosas no podían ser peor? De haberlo sabido, lo habría dicho en pleno comedor y se ahorraba las molestias. Claro, todos se iban a reír de ella por decir que estaba enamorada de él, pero al menos se habría salvado del castigo que le habían impuesto.

— ¿Ah sí? Como si usted no quisiera matar con la vista a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablarle de amor.

— ¿Qué puedo decirle? Soy un hombre complicado.

¡Basta! Basta de toda esa tontería. ¡Apostaba a que dejaba de serlo en cuanto le dijera toda la verdad! Pero no iba a hacerlo. ¡Porque de lo contrario, se iba a meter en grandes problemas que no quería ni imaginar!

Y apenas se llevaba bien con ese hombre, como para ponerse a inventar.

— Bueno, ya ganó la apuesta. ¡Sí que me hizo reír!

— No porque no se rió frente a ellos. Se está riendo aquí, de mí. — suspiró ella y Snape había negado con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo me voy a reír de usted, Granger? Al menos fue sincera y me dijo la verdad. Es una cualidad en las mujeres, que aprecio mucho. Sí. La sinceridad. Sin duda ha ganado un par de puntos, pero me temo que la diferencia de edad, todavía es muy grande.

¿Y continuaba con eso?

_¿Enserio?_

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras Snape caminaba hasta su escritorio y se detenía allí, sosteniendo una pluma y entintándola.

— Si quiere puedo hacer una nota que diga: _"Granger"_ veamos... _"Granger me hizo reír. Firma: Severus Snape"_

Se dio una palmada en la frente con una de sus manos. Como si eso fueran a creérselo. Bueno, además de que resultaba ser bochornoso.

Mucho.

Aunque le venía muy bien.

— Quizá pueda escribir algo como: _"La señorita Hermione Granger me ha hecho reír con su chiste de que tenía que hacerme reír, porque no podía ni confesarme cuánto me amaba"_. Así me creerán mucho más, de seguro.

¿Por qué se estaba burlando de su pobre suerte? Eso comenzaba a resultar incómodo y por lo demás, muy embarazoso.

Ahora solo le faltaba dar brinquitos por todo el despacho, gritando que tenía una alumna que estaba enamorada de él.

Agradecía que él no fuese de esos. Gilderoy lo habría hecho, sin duda alguna.

— Ah bueno, esta conversación ha mejorado un poco mi humor. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw se lo van a agradecer inmensamente.

En cambio el de ella no estaba tan feliz. Inspiró mirándolo caminar hasta detenerse frente a ella y sostener el pergamino entre sus manos.

Quería que borrara esas palabras de "enamorada de mí". Pero aunque las tachara, allí seguirían. Sería un desastre. Los gemelos se reirían hasta cansarse.

Pero al menos no tenía que usar ese traje tan ridículo y hacer ese estúpido baile frente a media escuela.

Porque eso sí habría enfadado a Snape y...

— Señorita Granger. — dijo Snape y ella despertó de sus cavilaciones. — afuera hay alguien que la busca.

¿Buscándola? ¿Quién? Caminó hasta la puerta y miró hacia afuera. Los gemelos estaban parados en el pasillo, con sonrisas cómplices y podía ver el traje entre sus manos.

— Se te hace tarde, Hermione. Supusimos que aquí estarías. ¿Un último intento? Buenos días, señor.

¿Por qué ella?

— ¿Tarde para qué? ¿¡Y qué diablos hacen con ese ridículo disfraz! ¡Si piensan meterse en problemas, quiero que sepan que no lo permitiré!

— Nosotros no...

Hermione se mordió el labio, caminando hacia los gemelos. ¡Tenía que sacarlos de allí o iba a terminar peor!

— ¿A qué se refieren?

— Esto no es para nosotros. Está hecho a la medida de alguien más, profesor Snape.

Ella trataba de pedirles que disimularan, en silencio. Pero ellos no hacían el más mínimo caso. Se reían en voz baja, mientras ella suspiraba.

Y Snape se había dado cuenta de ellos.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver en todo esto, Granger? ¿Sabe de qué están hablando?

¡No no! Que no preguntara eso. Inspiró y se dijo que las mentiras siempre tenían patas cortas y no tenía mucha opción más que decir la verdad.

Era especialmente mala para mentir.

— Señor...yo.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo este asunto!

¿Otra vez? Los gemelos habían sonreído maliciosamente y ella se imaginaba lo peor. Lentamente se comenzaba a llevar las manos a los oídos para cubrírselos.

Y no escuchar el desenlace.

— Granger ya me lo dijo, así que no tienen por qué seguir acosándola.

_Diablos._

— ¿Se lo dijo, señor?

— Sí. Justo hace un rato. Así que me temo que la apuesta quedaría cancelada.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Ella pudo decirme lo que sentía y ya hemos finiquitado ese asunto.

Los gemelos se miraron y luego miraron a Hermione, que se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba pesadamente.

— ¿Le dijo que habíamos...?

— Me dijo la verdad acerca de su enamoramiento hacia mi persona y es por ende, que ya no tienen que seguir jugando con eso.

Era preferible que no lo dijera. Y esa vez, los gemelos la habían observado, muy confundidos. ¿Quién había hablado de amor?

Hablaban de hacerlo reír, no de enamorarse. ¡Y esa sí que era una deprimente excusa! Suprimieron un par de risas, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista con mucho pesar.

Severus la había observado.

— Tampoco es algo de lo que deba avergonzarse, Granger.

¡Y esa respuesta no ayudaba! El hombre había regresado a su despacho y los gemelos habían prorrumpido en risas. Una tras otra, mientras ella estaba tan sonrojada como una teja bajo el sol de la tarde.

— ¡Buena esa mentira, Hermione! Sin duda que te ayudó. ¿Se rió de semejante estupidez? Tuvo que haberse reído. ¡Nosotros nos habríamos reído!

Quería echarse a llorar. ¡Todo salía terriblemente mal! Severus Snape tenía ideas raras acerca de ella y ahora los gemelos se habían enterado.

¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a ella?

Mala suerte y por no darse cuenta de que nunca podría ganarles.


	32. En el gran comedor I

Hermione no podía esperar a que su vida acabara, con las risas de los gemelos a su alrededor y canturreando que estaba enamorada de Snape. Todo el comedor ya hacía boca de aquel mensaje y se había convertido en aquel muggle juego del "teléfono". Con un mensaje distinto en cada mesa. Un mensaje que terminaba peor que el otro.

Se había cubierto la cabeza con el suéter, en la mesa, para evitar seguir escuchando los rumores. Y habían llegado a oídos de Snape, que trataba de hacer que se callaran.

Pero no mejoraba el asunto. ¡Y ese traje que tenía que ponerse! Porque al final de cuentas, Snape no se había reído frente a ellos.

Qué traje tan sugestivo.

— Los muggles dicen que es "sexy" y atrevido. Tienes que bailar con el traje en la mesa de profesores.

Pero por qué precisamente con eso. ¿No podían escoger otra cosa? Algo así como un traje de unicornio. O tal vez un traje de dinosaurio para niños.

No. Tenían que escoger algo en el que estuviera semi desnuda. Porque bueno, no esperaba que los profesores fueran pervertidos. Aunque la idea de que la observaran en partes que no se debían ver bajo la falda, no le resultaba nada llamativo.

— ¡Dame eso de una buena vez y deja de reírte!

Prefería o desnudarse o no hacerlo. Ese traje era casi igual que andar desnuda.

— Es lo que los muggles llaman al estilo vaquero. Te quedará muy bien, lo puedo ver. — había dicho Fred una vez más y Hermione lo había mirado de mala gana.— está hecho a tu medida. El problema es que no tengas mucho al frente para rellenar los espacios vacíos.

Alzó una mano y estaba dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero los gemelos se habían echado a reír a último minuto, atrayendo la atención de Minerva.

Tonto traje. Tonta apuesta y tonto Snape.

Que estaba al final del pasillo, reprendiendo a algunos estudiantes que continuaban murmurando que la "señorita Granger" tenía un amor secreto con su profesor de pociones y que por ende, siempre pasaba la materia con excelentes calificaciones.

Severus Snape decía lo contrario. Que él no cedería tan fácilmente, ni que se plantara frente a él, una jovencita súper proporcionada.

Eso la hacía sentir peor.

A última instancia se había acercado a ella, negando con la cabeza.

— No crea en todo lo que dicen, Granger. Está bien si estaba o está enamorada de mí. No le veo gran cosa al asunto.

¿Por qué seguía haciéndole aquello?

— Profesor Snape. ¿Por qué no le preocupa, le molesta...no sé...que alguien le diga que está enamorada de usted? Creí que mataría a cualquiera que se lo dijera. ¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta ilusión al respecto, señor? Si me permite la pregunta.

Observó el gesto que había hecho con la vista y ella lo siguió hasta un lugar oscuro y apartado. Esperó mientras su profesor meditaba.

— Pensará que es una estupidez si se lo digo, Granger. ¿No es así?

— Algo me dijo mientras estábamos en el despacho. Así que no veo por qué no podría decírmelo ahora, profesor.

Severus había inspirado fuertemente y había bajado la vista para contemplarla. Casi sin parpadear.

Tenía que ser sincero. ¿No es así?

— No es que me haga "ilusión", pero me gusta sentirme el "modelo" de alguien. La atracción de alguien que, como usted, presta tanta atención a mis clases y se dedica. Me gusta pensar que, en parte, lo hace para atraer mi atención. Discretamente.

Bueno, ¿quién iba a esperar que el profesor de pociones tenía su ego? Tan alto.

Pero no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Porque ya con el baile estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte.

El orgullo que tenía, se le iba a terminar yendo hasta los pies. Y detestaba ser ella quien lo causara.

A menos que...

A menos que hiciera algo antes. Algo que le hiciera creer que en verdad estaba enamorada de él y que sin importar qué demonios hiciera, él no la "asesinara" por haber mentido.

Porque en teoría no habría "mentido" del todo.

¡Merlín, qué confuso!

— Profesor...yo quisiera pedirle algo... si no le importa.

— ¿Pedirme algo? ¿Otra cosa, señorita Granger? ¿No cree que ya ha sido demasiado por hoy? Me temo que las burlas no terminarán y aún tengo muchos castigos que cumplir.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Por mí?

Se sentía idiota, suplicándole. Haciendo uso de su "ilusión", para salvarse de los juegos truculentos de sus dos "amigos", gemelos.

Que si sobrevivía, jamás volvería a dirigirles la palabra. O al menos, no volvería a creerles en cuanto a apuestas y cuentos.

— Quisiera...demostrarle algo.

— ¿Demostrarme qué? Me disculpará que dude de su integridad, pero eso suena muy mal para una jovencita como usted.

— ¡Pero es a usted al que se le ha ido la imaginación! Déjeme terminar, ¿por favor?

Severus Snape esperó pacientemente, mientras Hermione meditaba. Quizá si lo besaba, con ello podía atontarlo y de una vez por todas, terminar esa tonta apuesta.

— ¿Y bien?

— Inclínese, es un secreto. — inspiró, sintiéndose como idiota. Pero no tenía más armas que esa. No tenía más opciones que esa.

Severus había hecho lo que le habían dicho y Hermione se había sonrojado, mientras la observaba fijamente. Había comenzado a darse cuenta de que sudaba frío y apretaba las puntas de su falda, con sus manos. Nerviosa.

Ya lo había hecho. Pero antes había sido un ligero roce. Una forma de ayudar.

Ahora tenía que besarlo, de la forma más convincente que encontrara. Para que él lo creyera.

— Bien...se lo diré ahora mismo.

Snape había asentido y se había quedado esperando que Hermione se acercara hasta su oído y susurrara lo que fuera tuviera que decirle.

Pero no.

En cambio...

— Seño...Granger...¡Granger!

Había sentido un par de labios presionándose sobre los suyos. Y no era cualquier beso inocente. Era algo más. Lo podía sentir.

¡No podía fallar! Tenía que convencerlo de que ella lo "amaba" y luego de la apuesta, aunque pesara que estaba loca, no dejara de confiar en ella.

Luego encontraría una forma de quitárselo de encima.

¿Cierto?

— Perdóneme.

Eso había dicho mientras se distanciaba y miraba el traje entre sus manos, con vergüenza. Que la perdonara por haber jugado con sus "sentimientos". O lo que fuera, en el cuerpo de Snape.


	33. En el gran comedor II

Hermione se había apartado del grupo. Miraba su traje de "vaquera", con una expresión de decepción. Tenía la rutina entre sus manos y sentía que se iba a ver como una gran tonta, gritando: "¡Yihaaa!" y tratando de ensartar un caballo imaginario.

Que resultaba ser...

Los gemelos supervisaban que el traje estuviera en su cuerpo. Era de más de provocativo. Con un cinturón que esperaba tuviera balas falsas, al igual que las pistolas en las fundas. Una delgada "ropa interior" que en realidad...cubría menos de lo que pretendía. Largas botas, un gran sombrero y un maquillaje tan... tan de cabaret.

Se sentía idiota.

— Y recuerda. Encima de la mesa de los profesores y ya sabes quién es tu "toro" o como se llame.

¿Por qué ella?

Se preparaba para el "gran" acto, mientras los gemelos pulían las espuelas de las botas negras. No le hacía sentir ni sexy ni deseada.

La hacía sentir castigada de por vida.

— Ya está. Será mejor que comiences. Nosotros colocaremos la música y te daremos la señal.

Los gemelos caminaron entre la multitud, con un enorme equipo de música antiguo y lleno de telarañas. Lo habían puesto en una esquina y de pronto, una estridente música country, había comenzado a sonar en todo el comedor.

Atrayendo la atención de estudiantes y profesores.

Las puertas del gran comedor se habían abierto de par en par y había una persona parada al final. No podían vislumbrar su rostro bajo un enorme sombrero.

Un sombrero que había arrojado hacia alguien en la mesa de maestros y esperaba tener buena puntería para que lo atrapara.

Y eso había hecho. Lo había atrapado entre sus manos, mientras ella se acercaba de forma lasciva, contoneando las caderas bajo aquel traje que poco la cubría.

— ¡Señorita GRANGER! Por amor a Merlín...

Y las espuelas resonaban en el callado comedor, mientras la música sonaba bajo viejas tonadas country.

Hermione deseaba borrar aquella estúpida imagen que tenía en su cabeza, sobre Snape mirándola de esa forma.

Si sus ojos fueran iguales a los de Dobby, así resultaría ser. Enormes, como platos. Solo Albus parecía divertido.

Realmente, ¿no se molestaba con nada?

_"Y yo seré tu chica, tú mi vaquero"._

Estúpida canción.

— Yihaa...¡Yihaaa! Vaquero— había tratado de hacerlo, pero no tenía práctica con hacer lazos en una cuerda. Sonreía lo mejor que podía, los gemelos la miraban mientras el estudiantado reía. Y Draco no podía mantenerse quieto en la silla, de la risa.

Había arrojado el lazo hacia su blanco. La silla de Snape no estaba tan lejos. Había logrado ensartarlo y tirar de él. Aunque resultaba ser más pesado de lo que creía. Por supuesto, debido a su tamaño.

Snape estaba atado, imposibilitado de movimiento alguno. Trataba de observar, pero estaba de espaldas mientras la silla se movía y bajaba el escalón hacia el comedor, de forma ruidosa. Sentía que su cabeza iba a pegar contra el suelo.

— ¡Granger! ¿Qué cree que hace? ¡Qué demonios cree que hace!

Pero no podía detenerse, por más que quería irse a llorar. Irse corriendo y lanzarse desde la última torre. Y Ginny trataba de ocultar su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Se lo había advertido.

Al llegar a ella, le había dado la vuelta como había podido, de tal forma que la encarara. Si el profesor de pociones normalmente era pálido, en aquel momento podía ser tan traslúcido como un cristal. Hermione había puesto uno de sus pies entre sus piernas y se había acercado considerablemente.

Sus ojos viajaban desde su vestimenta, hasta su rostro. Buscando algún tipo de maldición. Buscando alguna forma de detener aquella locura.

Además de que era bochornoso para ambos. Algunos estudiantes aplaudían al ritmo de la música y ella estaba segura de que Snape iba a matarla en cuanto todo terminara.

Si era que terminaba.

Estaba perdida.

— ¡Baila, baila!

Estaba segura de que los gemelos habían comenzado ese coro. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que sentirse superior a ellos y retarlos?

Iba a perder. De eso estaba segura. Además, ella perdía más de lo que ellos ganaban. Ellos ganaban entretención y demostrar su punto. Ella perdía su dignidad.

Y la "amistad" de Snape. O lo que fuera.

Su buen humor. Porque al terminar, no iba a querer verla ni a cinco centímetros de distancia. ¿Por qué Albus no colaboraba y la expulsaba?

Minerva se había quedado sin habla. Solamente tenía la vista fija en lo que llevaba ella por "ropa" y en la expresión de Snape. Terror total.

Y no podía culparlo. Sus manos estaban blancas en los respaldos de la silla, mientras ella se contoneaba tan cerca, que de no estar atado, podría tocarla y con aquella ropa, seguro las manos se terminarían yendo a lados "privados".

— Le...exijo...una explicación. — eso había susurrado Snape y ella se había mordido un labio.

¿Explicaciones? Muchas. ¿Que la salvaran de morir? Ninguna.

¿Qué le decía? La forma fácil o la difícil.

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

— Es...señor ¡lo siento tanto!

— ¿¡Sentirlo! ¿No ve el ridículo que está haciendo en medio del comedor? ¿¡Y vestida de esa forma! ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

Se esperaba una reacción como esa. No tenía por qué asombrarse de que Snape apenas y pudiera dirigirse a ella sin insultarla. Mascullando las palabras.

— ¡Fue un accidente, una equivocación! ¡Se lo juro...señor!

— ¡No creo que sea eso! La veo muy consciente de ello.

_— ¡Baila, baila!_

— Es un accidente, profesor. ¡Si me permitiera explicarle, me entendería!

— ¡No entenderé nada de esto! ¡Suélteme de una buena vez!

¿Cuándo se terminaba esa horrible canción? Estaba cansada de mover todas las partes "movibles" de su cuerpo, encima de Snape en aquella silla.

Tenía que acabarse o que Snape sacara su varita e hiciera estallar ese bendito reproductor viejo. Estaba cansada y solo quería echarse a llorar en medio del comedor y asesinar a los gemelos, de forma ruidosa, en frente de sus hermanos.

Que Ron no podía ni cerrar la boca, al verla vestida de esa forma. Harry, bueno seguramente creería que era presa de una maldición. Como Snape había pensado antes.

Porque cualquiera pensaría eso. Que la centrada Hermione Granger no escuchaba apuestas tontas ni hacía estupideces a libre albedrío.

Y sin embargo, eso había hecho. Como imbécil.

Eso era ella. Imbécil.


	34. ¡Profesor Snape por favor!

Es una semana mala, difícil y estúpida. Si les gusta, bien y si no... bueno. Saludos.

* * *

><p>Aquel baile había dejado boquiabierto a medio colegio. Sin duda alguna. Mientras la algarabía cesaba y Dumbledore aplaudía mientras Minerva no tenía dónde ocultar su rostro, Snape era el único que no se había movido de aquella silla, aunque ella ya lo hubiera desatado. Estaba perplejo, solo en medio del comedor.<p>

Frente a ella, que ya se había desecho de aquel estúpido traje de vaquera y lo observaba apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

No sabía dónde meterse, dónde ocultarse para evitar la ira descomunal que debía de suscitarse pronto. Snape estaba lívido.

Y parecía que no hablaría a no ser que ella diera el primer paso.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo no...¡yo no sé qué decir...!

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Snape se ponía en pie y la observaba con una inspiración tan fuerte, que pensaba retumbaría en sus oídos de por vida.

Estaba lista para escucharlo de su boca.

Que era asquerosa, sangre sucia y que jamás volvería a hablarle. Dirigirle la palabra. Que no quería volver a verla nunca más.

— Aún después de todo, lo hizo.

Sí, allí debía venir el insulto.

— Señor...¡Permítame explicarle!

— Aún luego de que le... concedí... aún luego de que le permití conocer todo lo que usted, amablemente, se tomó la molestia de "curiosear".

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que Snape parecía dolido? ¿Engañado? Sonaba muy mal que para su edad, su tono de voz se escuchase así.

— Y luego de que dije que no había relevancia en que tuviese miedo de decir la verdad, no les dijo que la apuesta estaba cancelada y me humilló en público.

¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?

— ¿Y cómo iba a decir que la apuesta estaba cancelada? Usted hubiese tenido que decirles que me amaba también y que lo había dicho. Pero usted guardó silencio realmente. Solo les dijo que yo le había dicho. No dijo nada más. Usted pudo salvarme y sin embargo, solo me hizo pasar vergüenza.

— ¿Y usted no a mí? Le dije que no podía decir de buenas a primeras, las cosas. ¿Cómo cree que iban a tomar todos esa "información"? ¿Bien? Soy mucho más viejo que usted y seguro que se verá absurdamente aberrado, que yo diga: "la señorita Granger me parece encantadora, me gusta".

¿A qué iba todo eso?

— Señor...¿qué me está queriendo decir con eso?

Pero claro. Granger tenía que ser muy inocente como para entenderlo.

— Piénselo.

Parpadeó sorprendida. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Su profesor de pociones estaba diciendo que consideraba enamorarse de ella pero que luego de aquella vergonzosa apuesta, había desistido? ¿De eso se trataba?

— ¡Pero la apuesta no se trataba de eso exactamente! Yo le dije la verdad, no se trataba de que usted me correspondiera o no.

— De eso me he dado cuenta.

¿Por qué esa confesión en vez de causarle miedo, la dejaba con un mal sabor de boca? Como si sintiera que había arruinado algo que al principio ni siquiera estaba buscando.

— Y si me permite la pregunta, ¿desde cuándo usted siente algo por mí? Creí que yo era la única que estaba loca y le confesaba a mi profesor de pociones, que ya sé que es mucho mayor que yo, que lo amaba.

Pero eso no era "cierto" ¿o sí? ¿Por qué armaba escándalo por ello entonces?

— Le dije que su compañía me parecía agradable. No puedo decir que la amo con locura y que espero que esto termine en otra cosa. Más sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir algo grato con los castigos. Grato para mí. No sé usted.

¿Grato? Eso le causaba escalofrío. Snape sentía que burlarse del resto y hacerlos tan pequeños como hormigas, con su desprecio, era algo grato.

¿Entonces qué forma de gratitud era esta?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¡Demonios Granger, deje de ponerle lógica a todo! Grato, me gustaba, ¿lo comprende? En muchos aspectos, usted y yo nos parecemos. Es normal sentir afinidad a las similitudes.

Seguía confundida. ¿Le trataba de decir algo? ¿Que luego de un tiempo podría enamorarse de ella? ¿Como ella asumía que estaba de él?

— Pero veo que hay algo que nos diferencia mucho.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Esto que acaba de hacer.

Y con ello se había alejado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y una profunda sensación de que había cometido un gran error.

Como cuando engañaba a la persona que amaba.

Pero... ¿por qué sentía algo como eso? Como si hubiese perdido un amigo de toda la vida y al final, dejara un enorme hueco en su pecho.

Solía sentir eso cuando Harry salía mal librado de una situación. Solía sentirlo con Ronald, cuando él no se fijaba en cuánto lastimaban sus actitudes, sus acciones.

Pero de él se había enamorado...

¿Y de Snape?

Era una "pérdida" que estaba lamentando.

Luego de haber escuchado parte de su historia, luego de haber..."compartido" un largo tiempo "juntos".

— ¡Ah, por cierto! — dijo, mientras estaba detenido en la puerta del gran comedor— está castigada otra vez. Todo el verano. Si sigue así, pasará más tiempo castigada que fuera. Y no se preocupe, esta vez no trataré de acercarme ni nada por el estilo. Y espero que usted haga igual.

¿Preocuparse porque tratara de acercarse? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso?

¿Era idea suya o Snape estaba más "dolido" de lo que creía?

Eso le causaba miedo.

Iba a ser un verano largo y tortuoso.

Y Albus Dumbledore había alcanzado a Snape, mientras éste caminaba hasta su despacho. Sonreía, mientras el hombre trataba de ignorarlo. Apresurar el paso.

— Debes admitir que Hermione sí que está realmente enamorada de ti. Como para haberte dedicado una canción y un baile. Un poco inapropiado, yo diría, ¡pero sí que es una gran demostración!

— Solo alguien como tú encontraría eso como divertido. La humillación. Y además, hay muchas cosas de tu gran Hermione Granger, que no sabes aún. ¿Cómo sabes que lo hecho de buena fe?

Albus había sonreído, llevándose los brazos tras su espalda y admirando una vieja telaraña que parecía tener un par de años en aquel rincón del mohoso y oscuro calabozo, que Slytherin llamaba hogar.

— Ella es una dulce joven. No creo que haya tenido malas intenciones. Si lo ha hecho, por algo ha de ser. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Ella sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien. Piénsalo.

Claro. Él nunca contaba como alguien.


	35. Castigada II pero todo el verano

Aquí va.

* * *

><p>Hermione sonreía suavemente, pero Snape la ignoraba categóricamente, Pasaba desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo. Ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta para preguntarle su opinión sobre si el castigo le parecía bien a una hora o no.<p>

Solo la citaba y allí tenía que estar. Sin importar qué diablos estaba haciendo. Y Hermione iba sin chistar.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

La primera vez la había llamado, mientras comía avena. En el desayuno. Estaba muy caliente y apresurando la comida, se había quemado la lengua.

Dolió. Durante un largo rato.

El siguiente día, la había llamado durante la cena. Estaba muerta de tanto estudiar para los exámenes de la mitad del semestre y luego de una exhaustiva prueba con él mismo, Snape parecía que no tenía piedad con el simple hecho de que eran las nueve en punto, quería dormir temprano, pero tenía que quedarse aseando calderos y corrigiendo pruebas con él.

Y seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Y ella a su vez, a los gemelos.

Los mataría.

Aunque ella había sido la tonta. Y ellos habían ganado, realmente.

— Y deje eso allí, es todo por hoy. Granger.

Recogía su mochila, en cuanto un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza como un rayo. Se la echó al hombro y caminó hasta detenerse junto a Snape que a la luz de una pequeña vela, continuaba corrigiendo ensayos.

Haciendo de cuentas que ella no existía en ese universo.

— Profesor Snape. Quiero hablar con usted seriamente.

¿Seriamente? ¿Podía luego de aquel espectáculo que había hecho en el comedor? Giró su silla para encararla, mientras ella estaba detenida a un lado de él. Ella se había cruzado de brazos y Snape parpadeaba en silencio.

No pensaba hablarle, hasta que ella comenzara.

— No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirle que lo siento. Ya lo habré hecho como unas cincuenta y siete, durante esta semana. No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta. Y créame, para mí es igual de vergonzoso. Pero se lo repito, no fue mi intención. ¡Estaba atrapada! No tenía más alternativa. Quise negarme y no pude. Soy una tonta, creí que podría ganarles por una vez en mi vida, pero nunca lo consigo. No sé hacer otra cosa que leer y leer. No soy creativa, no tengo ingenio a menos que un libro me lo diga. ¿De acuerdo? No soy Harry para contar con su suerte y salir bien librada de las cosas.

Y Snape permanecía en silencio.

— Ni se moleste en ponerse estricto con los castigos, porque no va a hacer que llore ni que le suplique. Está bien si tengo que permanecer diez mil años castigada, lo entiendo y me lo merezco. Muy bien.

Había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida del despacho, cuando Snape había inspirado. Dispuesto a decir algo.

Ella se había detenido, esperanzada.

— La espero aquí mañana, a las ocho en punto. Asegúrese de venir temprano. Aún hay mucho que hacer.

No. Eso no iba a mejorar las cosas.

Y al salir, caminó aprisa a través de los pasillos hacia su sala común. ¿Por qué diablos le pasaban esas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Lo había echado todo a perder y se estaba lamentando de ello.

Porque con el pasar del tiempo, había sentido algo que no sentía con Ronald desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Que compaginaban en algo y entonces, Ronald Weasley era quien siempre arruinaba las cosas.

Ahora había sido ella.

Nada iba a cambiar el "dolor". Era muy tarde.

— Deberías darle una segunda oportunidad, muchacho.— eso había dicho Albus, mientras en la sala de maestros, Snape y Minerva debatían el castigo para Hermione por su "obsceno" baile.

— ¿Debería? ¿Luego de todo lo que ha pasado?

— Pues está arrepentida, Severus. Eso lo puedo ver. ¿Por qué simplemente no la perdonas? No puedo pedirte lo mismo, Minerva, pero bueno...Severus entiende por qué se lo dijo.

La mujer había arqueado una ceja frente a Albus Dumbledore y Snape negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Que no dijera eso.

— Creo que ella está enamorada de él. ¿Lo ves, Minerva?

— Pero...¿de qué estás hablando, Albus?

— El baile para impresionarlo y la conducta extraña que Severus me había descrito antes.

— Permíteme desencantarte, Albus. Solo se trataba de una absurda apuesta. No siente nada "real" por mí. Y si me lo preguntas, a mi edad, ¿no crees que es un poco insólito?

— Y si miente, ¿cómo podrías comprobarlo? Quizá solo intentaba llamar tu atención.

Claro.

— Si me permites opinar, Hermione Granger no es de ese tipo. — eso había dicho Minerva, mientras Snape asentía lacónicamente. — estoy segura de que la obligaron a hacerlo. Conociendo a los Weasley, no me sorprendería. Pienso, Severus, que deberías preguntarles a ellos. Dudo que quieran mentir contigo. Pero aún así, son muy listos para mí.

Snape había arqueado una ceja en respuesta. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora todos tenían que resolver su vida? Aunque la idea no era nada descabellada.

Así podía castigarlos a los tres.

— En definitiva. Snape no me hablará nunca más.

— ¿Y por qué quieres que te hable? Que yo sepa, era solo una apuesta. No me digas que realmente sientes algo de todas las mentiras que dijiste.

Hermione se había mordido el labio.

— Eso es lo que no sé, Ginny.

Y su mejor amiga se había quedado allí de pie, mientras ella abandonaba la sala común para irse a cenar.

Snape ya estaba allí, esperándola en la puerta del comedor. Con una expresión insondable. Parecía que llevaba tiempo allí de pie.

— Señorita Granger.

— ¿Profesor Snape?

— Usted y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo.

Bien, ni siquiera la podía dejar comer. ¡Pero si estaba muerta de hambre y había trabajado por horas y horas!

¿Qué podía pedirle a Snape, si parecía que estaba dispuesto a comérsela viva?

Asintió en silencio, caminando tras él hacia su despacho. El ambiente cálido y el dulce aroma de la comida, se perdió al instante en el que había terminado de bajar las escaleras.

Y ya anhelaba estar de vuelta.

— Adelante.

Sentía que estaba encarcelada y que jamás saldría. Se sentó en la silla que le correspondía y suspiró, esperando.

— Hablaré con los gemelos Weasley e indagaré la verdad del asunto y así podrán compartir el castigo y usted no se quejará de todo lo que hace.

¡NO! Si hacía algo como eso, ¡descubriría de una vez por todas, la gran verdad! Se puso en pie rápidamente.

— ¡Señor no...por favor... espere!


	36. No puedo mentir más

Espero les guste. Estoy enferma, así que adelanto un poco porque me da flojera venir. Lo tenía en un cuaderno (lo había escrito mucho antes de empezar el fic. Así lo veía).

* * *

><p>Severus se había quedado detenido en frente de la jovencita, mientras ella suspiraba en silencio. Ya no podía soportar la carga. Tenía que decirlo.<p>

— Mentí. Profesor Snape, le mentí.

Pero el profesor de pociones ya sabía eso. ¿Qué había de nuevo en todo eso? La observó mientras ella miraba un punto cualquiera en el suelo. No quería verlo a los ojos en cuanto dijera la verdad.

— Mentí al principio. La apuesta no se trataba de que le dijera que lo amaba. Solo se trataba de que lo hiciera reír. Lo intenté durante mucho tiempo, pero no funcionó. No quería perder así que en cuanto usted me atrapó espiando, le dije que estaba enamorada de usted y quería saber todo acerca de su persona. Quería evitar el castigo.

Snape se había quedado en silencio, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y esperaba por el regaño.

Pero el profesor continuaba en silencio.

— Quiere decir que realmente...

— Sí. Sí lo hice a libre albedrío. Me arriesgué creyendo que por una vez podría vencer a los gemelos Weasley y ponerlos en su sitio. ¡Son tan desesperantes! Que no quieran seguir el común denominador. Siempre metiéndose en problemas. Violando las leyes.

Y Snape permanecía quieto en su lugar. Había algo de todo eso, que no estaba bien. Era como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubiesen detenido y ella no escuchara ni viera nada más que él allí, quieto.

¿Por qué no había comenzado a gritar? ¿A decirle que era una estúpida mentirosa Gryffindor y que sabía que no debía confiar en ellos nuevamente?

— Pero entonces...¡comenzó a entablar una relación amistosa conmigo y comencé a valorar todo! Lo entendí, entendí por qué se sentía tan "incómodo" con el resto. ¡Solo necesitaba una oportunidad! Amigos de verdad y entonces...yo quería...pero me equivoqué. Quise ser su amiga luego de todo lo que sucedió, pero sabía que usted nunca podría perdonar lo que hice. ¡Le digo la verdad! Me arrepentí.

— Y ya era muy tarde. ¿No es así, señorita Granger?

— No precisamente.

El profesor había parpadeado confundido. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

— No si empezaba a enmendarlo.

— Pero lo complicó todo diciendo que estaba enamorada de mí.

— Pensé que... si hacía otra cosa, desviaba todo el asunto, al final usted podría comprenderme. Pero me equivoqué. ¡Enamorada de usted! Como si usted fuera a creerse semejante estupidez.

Estupidez. Pero...¿por qué sí sentía que lo creía y que al final de cuentas, la verdad "dolía" más que la humillación en sí?

— Suena más racional que decir que quiere hacerme reír.

— Eso pensaba, pero no funcionó. Y ahora...justo ahora...

El profesor había negado con la cabeza y ella había guardado silencio. Sí, no iba a tener sentido que lo dijera. No iba a significar nada.

— Está castigada. Ya es suficiente explicación. Apenas lleva cuatro días de castigo, no se busque días extra.

— Aún no termino.

— ¿Para qué yo querría escuchar el resto? ¿Para qué me tomaría la molestia, Granger? Iré por sus amigos, los gemelos Weasley, para castigarlos.

— Porque quiero decirle que me sucede algo. Lo estuve reflexionando y al final, sentí que una parte de mí estaba tan "lastimada" como usted. Como si hubiese perdido un gran amigo. No sé cómo le llaman a eso. Ginny Wealsey cree que estoy enamorada.

Severus se había detenido, con la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

— No, Granger. Eso no es amor. Eso se llama culpa.

Y con eso se había ido, dejándola en la oscuridad del despacho y sin apetito. Bueno, le había confesado la verdad y sin embargo no había significado nada.

Era hasta mejor mentir.

— Bien, al menos hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos.

Y antes de salir, había pegado un brinco con una suave voz que se había dirigido a ella en aquel frío pasillo de las mazmorras.

— Si quisieras, Hermione, yo te podría ayudar con Severus. Es un poco testarudo, pero él comprenderá.

— ¿Pro...profesor Albus Dumbledore? ¡Pero qué hace allí parado!

— Pensaba decirle a Severus, que los gemelos Weasley lo esperaban en el vestíbulo. Minerva les pidió que la siguieran hasta allí para encontrarse con Severus y bueno, no pude evitar escucharte.

¡Perfecto! Ahora hasta el director había escuchado todo lo sucedido. ¿Y por qué sonreía? Inspiró, apenada, entrelazando sus manos, nerviosa.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! Fue una tonta apuesta que no tuve por qué acceder.

— Bueno, a lo hecho pecho. Y en cierta forma lo siento por Severus. Estaba convencido de algo y se ha desencantado, lo veo en su mirar. Pero ya se le quitará. ¿No es así? Ya le has dicho la verdad, no tardará en recapacitarlo.

— ¿Me está diciendo que está bien que me enamore de mi profesor de pociones y él de mí?

Albus Dumbledore había sonreído, mientras se adentraba en el despacho de su colega y admiraba una curiosa masa que flotaba en una sustancia viscosa, dentro de un frasco en una esquina. Bajo la pobre luz de una vela, parecía que un ojo la observaba dentro de aquel frasco.

— Solo digo que... podrías recuperar su "amistad". El resto que suceda, no le concierne a este anciano. Pero tienen que cuidarse de las miradas. A muchos no les gustará lo que hagan.

¿Lo que hagan? Albus volvió a sonreír en cuanto le dio la impresión de que Hermione, no había comprendido lo que había querido decir.

— Ya encontraré una forma de resolverlo. Mientras, creo que deberás cumplir tus castigos durante el verano. En eso no puedo ayudarte, realmente. Aunque que tus amigos te ayuden, lo hará más llevadero. Eso creo.

Y así se había ido, tarareando y ella se había quedado allí. Confundida.

El director no podía hablar enserio con eso de ayudar y aprobar lo que fuese que sucediera entre ambos. Eso no estaba precisamente bien.

La diferencia de edad, los valores, muchas cosas.

Pero adentro, muy adentro, estaba feliz de que hubiese una esperanza de recuperar lo que una vez estuviera perdido a causa de su estupidez.


	37. Confundido

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Severus había permanecido en su despacho, la mitad de la tarde y parte de la cena. No se le había visto durante todo el día. Solo en el desayuno y durante un par de segundos.<p>

Reflexionaba las palabras de Albus Dumbledore, una tarde en su despacho.

_"Es curioso cómo Fawkes ayuda a quién le necesite. Sin importar qué clase de error hayas cometido. Mira dentro de tu corazón, tus sentimientos más profundos. Cuando se le solicita en momentos de desesperación, él acude sin pensarlo. Un par de lágrimas bastarán para sanar. Él perdona la muerte, da una segunda oportunidad. Porque lo importante es darte cuenta del error y enmendarlo. Morir en vida y renacer totalmente nuevo"._

_"¿Me comparas con un ave? ¿Comparas mi situación con un ave?"_

_"Solo digo que incluso Fawkes sabe que cometemos errores. No juzga el momento. Espera que luego de la segunda oportunidad, tomemos la decisión correcta"._

_"¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Que sin importar qué haya sucedido ahora, debo perdonar a Granger y pensar en lo que era antes de todo esto?"_

_"Ella se enamoró, durante la apuesta. ¿Por qué no olvidas el presente y te aferras un poco a lo que has "conseguido" de todo esto? A veces te aferras mucho al pasado, te deprimes...¿por qué no lo haces ahora mismo? Ese pasado que te generó satisfacción. Porque lo sé, Severus. Lo sé."_

_"¿Y lo apruebas?"_

_"¿Te importaría si lo hiciera?"_

Y se había quedado sin respuesta, realmente. Allí la conversación había cesado, en ese punto en particular donde se preguntaba si era capaz de perdonar. Si era capaz de empezar nuevamente. Si le importaba lo que el resto pensara sobre el asunto.

Ya había castigado a ambos gemelos. Les había dado una razón para trabajar en equipo como "hermanos-gemelos que eran". Que lavaran calderos en conjunto y usaran su "genialidad" para eso.

Ninguno le dirigía la palabra a Hermione, luego de lo sucedido. Pero ella tampoco a los jóvenes Weasley.

Había tenido esa sensación antes. Lily jamás había perdonado su error y la había perdido para siempre. ¿Por qué sentía que la historia condenaba a repetirse?

¿La amaba?

— Señorita Parkinson, dele este mensaje a la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Dígale que necesito a Hermione Granger en mi despacho. Que le de permiso de bajar.

La jovencita asintió a regañadientes y caminó escaleras arriba, hasta el aula de transformaciones del tercer piso. Hermione trataba de concentrarse en su tarea, pero sus brazos le ardían de tanto restregar calderos.

— Señorita Granger... el profesor Snape la solicita en su despacho. Con urgencia.

Hermione suspiró y se preguntó de qué se trataba. ¿Y ahora qué podía ser? ¿Que le organizara sus memorias por cuál era peor que la otra? ¿O que le doblara y colgara la ropa?

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó hasta la profesora, sosteniendo un permiso. Bajó las escaleras con la mayor pereza del mundo, imaginándose los insultos y las miradas de odio que debían estar por llegar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho y llamó en silencio. Esperó mientras escuchaba una especie de ruido en el interior. Como si Snape se moviera de un lado al otro y sus zapatos hicieran eco de dicho movimiento.

En la dura y fría piedra.

¡Y ahora la hacía esperar! ¡Claro! Ni siquiera podía ser cortés y abrir luego de que él era el interesado. Negó con la cabeza y suavemente con el pie, le dio un puntapié a la puerta. Severus soltó una especie de gruñido.

La puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

Hermione lo observó fijamente, mientras él apenas respiraba. Como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Bajó la vista para observarla atentamente.

— Me pidió que viniera y eso hice. ¿Y me deja esperando en la puerta?

Snape no había contestado, mientras ella se adentraba en aquel despacho y él cerraba la puerta en silencio. Se disponía a sentarse en el asiento que le correspondía, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se sobresaltó de inmediato.

— ¿Profesor...?

— Tenemos que hablar, Granger.

Asintió, mientras aún ella permanecía de espaldas a él. Agradeció que no pudiera ver su expresión de miedo, ante aquel gesto que había hecho.

— Usted dirá, profesor Snape.

— Se trata de sus castigos.

Bien, nada nuevo. Pero...¿para eso tenía que tocarla? Se preguntó por qué Snape parecía tenso, blanco como el papel y la mano sobre su hombro, temblaba en su agarre.

— Los he estado cumpliendo con los gemelos Weasley. ¿Hay...hay algún problema?

Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. No sabía qué debía hacer en ese momento. Sí se había sentido "bien" al saber que su mejor estudiante, había tenido sentimientos encontrados hacia su persona. Ella era su orgullo, en cierta forma. Nunca fallaba, siempre le proponía un reto mucho mayor.

Y se había decepcionado al saber que mentía.

Aunque como Albus había dicho, luego de haberle confesado que había hablado con ella en la mañana, antes de su castigo, ella parecía sentir algo por él.

¿Y si solo se trataba de otra mentira? ¿Podía perdonarle que ahora sí sintiera algo por él, luego de haber estado engañándolo por largo tiempo?

— ¿Señor?

_Estaba confundido._


	38. ¡Al diablo la apuesta!

**Bueno, les adelanto que mi carrera nueva estará por comenzar y me voy a volver a abandonar (en cuanto a este tipo de cosas) para estudiar duro.**

* * *

><p>Hermione continuaba allí de espaldas, nerviosa. Severus Snape temblaba y su mano era el reflejo de ello. Inspiró, ladeando la cabeza hacia su profesor.<p>

Permanecía en silencio, concentrado, solo mirándola en silencio.

— ¿Señor?

— Quiero hacerle una pregunta, señorita Granger.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A qué se refiere cuando dijo que había sentido un "vacío" como si hubiese perdido una antigua amistad, por un error?

Ella titubeó antes de hablar. ¿Iba a juzgarla por lo que dijera? ¿Estaba tratando de buscar otra razón para castigarla? Pero estaba cansada de esa tontería.

Que pensara lo que quisiera de ella y lo que tenía que decir.

— Porque cometí un error y en verdad usted comenzó a gustarme y entonces...

Guardó silencio, Severus la había liberado y ella se había dado la vuelta para encararlo. Parecía hermético y al mismo tiempo, tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Confusión, indecisión.

— Pero no importa. Ya no. Cumpliré mi castigo y me iré a casa, volveré luego para otro año y nada más.

Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore seguían bombardeando su cabeza con el mismo mensaje._ "La vas a perder si la dejas ir"._

— ¿Eso es todo, señor? Me sacó de una importante clase con la profesora Minerva y ya estoy lo suficientemente atrasada como para no dormir. No me haga dejar de dormir un día más, se lo voy a agradecer. Si ya terminamos, me tengo que ir. Si me quiere decir otra cosa, me la puede decir en el castigo y yo con mucho gusto le presto atenci...

Y tuvo que guardar silencio una vez más, cuando ambos brazos de Snape se habían cerrado a su alrededor.

— No. Aún no termino.

Sus labios se habían posado sobre los de su estudiante, confusos. Como si aún no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Y ella, ella no se había movido. La sorpresa había congelado sus pensamientos.

Un beso torpe, pegajoso y lleno de incertidumbre. De pronto en su interior, ante aquella fuerza, algo había comenzado a bullir. Algo que no resultaba ser solo "sorpresa".

Ni las clásicas mariposas en la boca del estómago.

Y luego de unos minutos, Snape sintió que su estudiante se relajaba bajo sus brazos y que había brincado hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos y profundizar aquel pequeño beso.

_¡Al demonio con esa bendita apuesta!_

— Ahora sí he terminado.

* * *

><p>Al amanecer, por una razón que Ginny Weasley no podía comprender, Hermione Granger tarareaba camino a su castigo. ¿Desde cuándo se le veía tan emocionada con su castigo? Los gemelos ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra y la maldecían a cada minuto que la observaban pasar.<p>

Pero ella estaba inusualmente feliz.

— Vas a restregar ollas, calderos ¿por qué tan feliz?

— Digamos que...¡hoy es un buen día!

— ¿Qué rayos hiciste esta vez, Hermione? Si hace un día estabas maldiciendo a Snape porque no podía perdonarte y te trataba como una especie de sirvienta.

Pero no se lo podía decir, ¿cierto? No podía decirle que su profesor de pociones le parecía interesante y que al final de cuentas, su mentira se había convertido en una realidad.

Que sí se había "enamorado de él".

Ya después se lo diría. Si apenas había conseguido perdonarla, no quería que al final terminara odiándola porque algo sucediera.

Y eso la hacía sentir motivada.

Diferente.

Ellos dos tenían tantas cosas en común al mismo tiempo y eran tan distintos a la vez.

— Apártate, Granger. No queremos que nos vean llegar al aula de Snape contigo.

No importaba lo que los gemelos dijeran. Ella estaba en una curiosa "paz" consigo misma. Y sí, bueno, resultaba increíble que alguien como Severus Snape hubiera tomado la iniciativa de besarla en su despacho.

Pero no se quejaba.

— La perdonaste.

Eso había dicho Albus Dumbledore mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de desayuno. Severus Snape había suspirado y su ceja se había arqueado ligeramente.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Tu expresión ya no es de enojo, pareces calmado. De hecho hoy no te has quejado ni has regañado a los estudiantes de sexto de Gryffindor que suelen jugar Quiddicth dentro del castillo.

Ah cierto, había olvidado reprenderlos. Bueno, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

— Además ella parece de muy buen humor este día.

— ¿No pudo simplemente habérseme olvidado y que ella estuviera feliz por...no sé, otra razón?

Dumbledore había sonreído y sus cejas pobladas, se habían arqueado de forma cómplice. Snape había hecho un gesto desdeñoso y había mirado su desayuno. Fijamente.

— Entre tú y yo, me parece muy bien. No es bueno guardar rencores. ¿Lo ves? Tú te sientes mejor y ella se siente mejor.

— ¿Y el resto?

— No sé de qué me estás hablando, Severus.

¿Por qué se hacía el desentendido? Sonrió suavemente y continuó el desayuno, mientras el anciano director hacía lo mismo.

Y tenía razón. Se sentía mejor y no sabía por qué exactamente.


	39. Reflexionando

**Aquí les dejo más, espero les guste. Gracias por el apoyo :). Estoy algo atareada, perdón si el cap apesta por ese motivo en particular X_X**

* * *

><p>La hora de castigos fue, lo que ella precisamente esperaba. Tranquilidad, Snape leyendo ensayos mientras los gemelos y ella terminaban de ordenar los insumos de la siguiente clase, según la teoría y su uso. Según su profesor de pociones, esos cabezas duras de los gemelos, iban a aprender algo de teoría como nunca antes habían podido aprender.<p>

Los gemelos habían terminado con lo que ellos llamaban: "jaqueca monumental", de todo lo que habían tenido que recordar de un libro, para ordenar los ingredientes a gusto. Hermione sin embargo; lo encontraba sencillo y en poco tiempo ya había acabado.

Se había quedado sola, organizando su mochila. Los gemelos ya se habían ido luego de refunfuñar pestes en contra de Snape y sus técnicas de tortura.

El profesor estaba en su habitación, leyendo otro de esos libros que le causaban gracia a Hermione. Pero había aprendido a no husmear ni a reírse del resto.

Había soltado su mochila en el suelo, mientras Snape cerraba el libro con una sola mano y la miraba frotarse la sien con una de sus manos.

— ¡Ay! Qué cansada estoy. ¡Jamás me podré nivelar en mis clases! La profesora de estudios muggles ya me pregunta si es que está enseñándome mal, puesto que he disminuido unas décimas, mis calificaciones impecables.

Severus la había seguido con la vista, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, para luego dejarse caer en ella y llevarse los brazos al pecho, cerrándolos suavemente. Mirándolo.

— Puedo...¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

El hombre había asentido lacónicamente, sin hablar. Hermione había suspirado y bueno, esperaba que esa pregunta no hiciera una reacción en cadena, donde Snape pudiera comenzar a criticarle y a decirle miles de insultos a la vez, que ella ni podría entender.

— ¿Por qué me perdonó?

Severus meditó en silencio, mientras Hermione aguardaba pacientemente. Con los ojos cerrados.

— Porque recuerdo que Lily Evans nunca me perdonó, por un tonto error que cometí. Pero "mi" error tuvo más peso que el suyo, así que decidí perdonarla. Sé lo que se siente cuando no fue tu culpa y aún así tienes que pagar un castigo.

— Pero fue mi culpa, yo accedí a la apuesta.

— No tiente su suerte y váyase a la cama. Si no, se quedará dormida en mi cama y una cosa es que la perdone y otra que lo permita. Solo cuando se enfermó y será la única excepción.

Hermione había sonreído, sentándose en la cama. Antes de levantarse, se había inclinado para besar una de las mejillas de su profesor de pociones y así, tomar su mochila y salir de aquella habitación.

Snape no había dicho algo al respecto. Se había dejado caer en la cama, llevándose los brazos tras su espalda y meditando en silencio.

De pronto se había echado a reír, estridentemente.

— Granger...Granger.

Con una risa como esa, habría ganado la apuesta y muchas apuestas más.

La jovencita Gryffindor, había subido las escaleras con una sonrisa, hacia la torre. Había pasado tarareando por los pasillos y entre los estudiantes, que la miraban con curiosidad.

Pero ella estaba muy feliz como para molestarse o siquiera; darse cuenta de algo.

Y al entrar, era noticia de algunos.

Sobretodo de los gemelos.

— Ella es la única que está contenta. Es como si se hubiera enamorado de ese...ese...¡murciélago!— habían dicho Fred y George a Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja había negado con la cabeza y en cuanto la escuchó llegar, se apartó de sus hermanos. Para corroborarlo.

Estaban locos.

¿Cómo se iba a enamorar ella, de alguien como él?

— Mis hermanos andan diciendo, que estás muy feliz en los castigos de Snape y que quizá... — dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la sala común. Hermione había decidido que estaba de ánimo para repasar la teoría de estudios muggles.

Por alguna razón lo estaba.

— ¿Que quizá?

— Estés enamorada de Snape realmente y no estés mintiendo con eso de la apuesta. Pero ellos están locos, eso no es cierto. No puede ser. ¿Cierto? ¿No te dan ganas de reírte? Le hubieras mencionado eso a Snape y seguro se ríe. ¿Se rió cuando se lo dijiste?

— No.

— ¿¡Y cómo no si es descabellado!

Porque no lo era.

— No sé. Pregúntale.

Y con eso, se había levantado, leyendo su libro mientras subía las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones y se dejaba caer en su cama, ahogando un bostezo.

No era nada risible.

Era cierto.

Y lo que le hacía gracia a Snape, era como todo había resultado. Una tonta apuesta que derivaba en sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

No luego de que Lily Evans nunca quisiera perdonarlo y lo dejara. Sabía cómo se sentía ser humillado frente a muchas personas.

Sabía cómo se sentía Hermione al respecto. Y, además, él había tomado la decisión de meterse en problemas. También.

Como ella había hecho. Solo que su razón era menos de peso que la de él mismo.

Hermione solo era un poco inocente. Comenzaba a pensar que nadie podría contra esos benditos gemelos y bueno, le habían ganado.

Esperaba fuese así. Ella no tenía oportunidad. ¡Vaya apuesta! Estaba predispuesta a perder.

¿O no?

Había ganado algo. Ambos.

¿Un romance?


	40. Un susto para los gemelos

Hermione había encontrado divertido, el último día del castigo con Snape. En cambio los gemelos estaban sufriendo, limpiando babosas de los calderos. Lo gracioso era que Snape había dicho que tenían que estar muertas en la poción y algunas seguían vivas.

Desagradable, un olor fétido y guantes gruesos para evitar quemaduras por la baba que estas desprendían al arrastrarse.

Toda una proeza.

— Señorita Granger, asegúrese de lustrarlos muy bien. Necesitan un buen tratamiento luego de esa poción. Sobretodo el caldero de Longbottom. No. Eso lo harán ustedes dos. Señorita Granger, acompáñeme un momento al almacén de pociones. Hay un par de cajas que quiero que acomode.

La jovencita asintió, ignorando el refunfuño de los gemelos. Caminó tras Snape, hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus oídos y en un lugar más "privado".

— ¿Y cómo va todo con ese par? — Preguntó Snape mientras se subía a una escalera y acomodaba un par de cajas que había recibido, según Filch, aquella mañana. Las pociones parecían frescas, eso podía ver mientras la sacaba de la caja y las ordenaba meticulosamente.

Pero ese trabajo...¿no iba a hacerlo ella?

— Pues no mucho ha sucedido realmente, nada ha cambiado. No nos dirigimos la palabra los unos a los otros.

— Y mientras me comentaba eso, se me ha ocurrido una idea. ¿Qué tal si les juega una pequeña broma? Supongo que lo que es igual, nunca es trampa. Y Dumbledore no se quejará. A él todo le divierte.

Hermione había dudado y Snape lo sabía. Ella era muy inocente para jugar chistes como esos. Pero él no.

Y a él, ellos lo habían utilizado. Entonces...

Se la debían.

— Haga una apuesta con ellos. Apueste a que no podrán hacerme confesar que la amo en medio de todo el comedor.

Ella se había quedado atónita en el almacén, mientras Snape se abría paso entre ella y la puerta, inclinándose para tomar otra caja de pociones.

— Pero...¿usted piensa hacerlo? Es decir, ¿perderá o les hará perder el desafío?

— Solo hágalo. Como los conozco, no se resistirán. Dígale que si pierde, pues... lavará sus uniformes de Quiddicth durante todo el año próximo de estudios.

— ¿Y si yo gano?...

— Pues piense en algo muy bueno, algo que le guste mucho y solo dígaselos.

Hermione había sonreído suavemente. Aunque no sabía si Snape planificaba ganar o perder.

Pensaba que estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él, pero bueno...

Tenía miedo de que decidiera perder por alguna razón y ella tuviera que poner sus manos sobre esos sucios uniformes de Quiddicth.

No quería hacerlo.

Snape había caminado de regreso hacia el aula de pociones, donde los gemelos sostenían un enorme cepillo para refregar ollas, que los elfos habían encontrado. Era el único cuyo largo mango, evitaba que tuvieran que tocar aquella asquerosa baba.

Normalmente ellos lo encontrarían increíblemente divertido.

Pero no en un castigo.

— ¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen lo que sea que hagan y lárguense! ¡Se acabó el castigo!

Los gemelos habían despegado los labios y cerrado a último minuto, en cuanto Snape había arqueado una ceja, de forma amenazante. Sus deseos de replicar, se habían extinguido. Hermione había comenzado a recoger sus cosas y de forma inocente, dejó caer una pluma cerca de los gemelos.

— A ver, ¿por qué no son hombres y enfrentan esto como personas normales?

— Nos delataste, eso es de cobardes...Granger.

— ¿Y toda la vergüenza que pasé en el comedor?

— Pues nadie te dijo que aceptaras la apuesta y te metieras en nuestros asuntos.

Hermione no contestó, mientras los gemelos se echaban sus mochilas al hombro y caminaban en dirección a la puerta.

Antes de salir, Hermione había dicho las palabras mágicas.

— Bien, entonces apostemos para estar a mano.

Ambos jóvenes se habían dado la vuelta, con enormes sonrisas en sus caras. Ellos nunca perdían una apuesta. No contra alguien como ella.

Ni siquiera con Ron o Percy, que se las querían dar de listos. Eso era como música para sus oídos. Sonaba muy divertido humillarla dos veces.

— De acuerdo...¿qué tienes que decir, Granger?

— Apostemos a que no pueden hacer que Snape diga que me ama en medio del comedor, frente a todos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

— Hmm... bueno...¿qué tal estos dos meses antes de que acabemos el curso?

Los gemelos habían asentido suavemente. Fred había inspirado, imaginándose la gran cantidad de castigos que Hermione podría recibir, si perdía y tenía que cumplir la penitencia.

— Pero esta vez yo diré la penitencia. Si yo pierdo, lavaré sus uniformes de Quiddicth durante todo el año que viene. Incluyendo otras cosas... "privadas".

No era lo que tenía en mente, pero estaba bien.

— ¿Y si tú ganas...?

¿Qué podía pedir si ella ganaba? Había mucho que sonaba muy tentador ante su cabeza. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

— Tendrán que sacar, por lo menos, un supera las expectativas en pociones. Y cero bromas durante unos dos meses.

George la había mirado con estupefacción.

— Es lo justo.

Muy bien. Trato hecho. Si así ella lo quería, así iba a ser. Con una sonrisa suave, ambos gemelos estrecharon la mano de Hermione.

Sería sencillo. Ellos tenían la suerte de su lado. No iban a perder por una tonta niña. Menos con alguien como Hermione, que solo pasaba su vida entre libros.

¿Qué tenían que temer? Ella era tan inocente que seguramente, a mitad de la apuesta, cuando se diera cuenta de que llevaban la ventaja, iba a arrastrase hasta sus pies y suplicar perdón.

¡Tenían que ver eso!

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus rews, qué bueno que les gustó.<p> 


	41. Severus y los gemelos Weasley

Severus Snape, trataba de no reírse del asunto. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía una incontenible risa, queriendo surgir desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Trataba de no llorar a carcajada limpia, haciendo grandes esfuerzos. Tosía de vez en cuando y los fantasmas ya comenzaban a alarmarse con aquel sonido del hombre atragantándose en medio de las mazmorras.

Pero es que de imaginarse a los gemelos intentándolo, acosándolo hasta que declarara su "amor" hacia Hermione Granger...

Tenía que ver eso, en definitiva.

Y Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común, escuchándolos hablar. Entre mullidos cojines de felpa, rojos, ya descoloridos con el paso del tiempo. Y cervezas de mantequilla traídas desde el pasadizo secreto de la bruja tuerta.

Eran creativos, no lo podía negar.

— Quizá podríamos darle una poción. Amortentia. ¡Eso solucionaría todos nuestros problemas!

— Chicos. Se les olvida que el profesor Snape...¿es el maestro de las pociones? Detectaría la amortentia a kilómetros. Eso no funcionaría con alguien como él.

Los gemelos se miraron y luego, asintieron con vehemencia. Iba a costar convencerlo sin usar pociones y suponían que embriagarlo, tampoco iba a servir. Hermione se mordía el labio, muriéndose por echarse a reír de la ingenuidad de ambos al no saber que Snape, obviamente, solo bromeaba con ellos.

Pero iba a esperar hasta ver a Snape castigarlos. Hasta verlos perder la apuesta y hacer el ridículo. ¡Tenía tantos deseos de ver aquello! Por fin alguien se iba a vengar de esas benditas bromas y esos chistes malos, que todos tenían que sufrir a cuesta de aquel par.

— ¡Tenemos que entablar una charla de hombre a hombre! Y Hermione, describirte como la cosa más hermosa que hay en este mundo, para que Snape se enamore y sienta algo por ti. ¡Oh por Merlín, de solo imaginarlo...me causa náuseas!— había dicho Fred, sacando la lengua y haciendo un ademán de que vomitaba sobre su cerveza de mantequilla.— en definitiva ese murciélago de alcantarilla y tú... ¡sí que harían una excelente pareja!

Hermione arqueó las cejas de inmediato y ambos gemelos comenzaron a reírse frente a ella. ¡Murciélago de alcantarilla! ¡Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de conocerlo como ella creía que lo conocía.

Que supieran lo que sentía aquel hombre, antes de juzgarlo de forma tan cruel. Pero ¿quién se iba a tomar la molestia? Solo ella y sin embargo, lo había hecho por esa tonta apuesta. No por algo más. Lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes.

Tenía tanto que ofrecer.

Quizá con aquella apuesta, ellos iban a entender lo que se sentía ser una persona como él y entonces; iban a comenzar a respetarlo.

Como tenía que ser.

— Pues buena suerte con ese asunto. La van a necesitar.

Y los gemelos la habían visto salir, con una inspiración profunda. Por alguna razón, les había dado la impresión de que ella había estado a punto de reírse.

Le podía causar gracia, pero ellos iban a vencer. Nadie podría ganarles a ellos en lo que a apuestas se tratara.

Y si no, pues que le preguntaran a Ronald Weasley al que casi estuvieron a punto de matar una vez. De no haber sido por Percy, claro.

Eran invencibles.

— Y entonces ahora sufren, explotando sus cerebros...tratando de idear un plan para convencerte de que me amas. ¿¡No es graciosos!

Pues sí, no lo podía negar. Y Snape había asentido, mientras Hermione caminaba a un lado. Con la vaga excusa de que necesitaba preguntarle algo sobre una tarea que en realidad; nunca había mandado.

Nadie que la conociera, iba a dudar de tan dichosa mentira. Se dirigían al comedor, mientras charlaban.

— Eso los mantendrá entretenidos por un rato.

— Pues sí. Espero que no terminen sulfurándose con tanto pensar al respecto. Primero pensaban usar amortentia. Luego, whisky de fuego.

Severus Snape había sonreído ligeramente. Claro, el soborno. Bueno...no sonaba tan mal. ¿Por qué no tratar un poco?

— Dígales que quiero verlos en mi despacho a las siete en punto. Invéntese cualquier cosa. Que quiero decir algo del castigo, de una prueba, lo que sea.

Hermione dudó. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y qué piensa...?

— Dígales eso. Que necesito charlar con ellos en privado. A esa hora en cuestión.

Asintió entonces. Por la expresión de Snape, parecía que el hombre ya había maquinado un plan muy preciso, en lo poco que había dicho. Le asombraba la manera de pensar, instantánea. Solo unos segundos y pocas palabras habían bastado para un plan.

No le extrañaba su calidad de espía.

Y el almuerzo nunca había sido tan feliz. Ginny, Harry y Ron no dejaban de preguntarle qué sucedía. Estaba radiante, contenta.

¡Los atraparía!

— Y entonces...Snape tendría que confesarlo.

— ¡Eh, chicos...el profesor Snape dice que necesita verlos hoy a las siete en punto! No pueden faltar, ya lo conocen si se atreven a llegar tarde.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y meditaron en silencio. Quizá era un buen momento para poner en práctica una de sus tácticas.

¡Qué coincidencia que él los necesitara y ellos a su vez, necesitaran una oportunidad! Las cosas parecían volverse interesantes.

— Allí estaremos, Hermione. — dijeron ambos al unísono y una vez que se alejaron, Hermione se tapó la boca para no reírse.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Hermione?— había preguntado Ginny con curiosidad, mientras ella regresaba a su asiento, luego de ponerse de pie para llamar la atención de los gemelos al entrar.

— ¿Reírme? Pero...¿de qué hablas Ginny?

La joven la observó con curiosidad, mientras su mejor amiga silbaba y tomaba un par de arvejas con su cucharilla.

— ¿Por qué tan "animado", Severus? ¿Es que hiciste algo? ¡Me encantaría saberlo! ¿Tiene que ver con Hermione Granger? ¡No me digas que la has besado! Tiene que ser eso, por la expresión que ambos traen.

Snape había ladeado la cabeza hacia el anciano director y con una sonrisa suave, había negado con la cabeza. Largas cortinas de cabello negro, habían cubierto su rostro. De una forma bastante sombría.

— No, Albus. Me temo que te equivocas.

— ¿Es un secreto? ¡Me encantan los secretos! Espero que en algún momento puedas decírmelo. Se oye muy entretenido.

Y el hombre de ropajes negros, había vuelto a sonreír. Miraba en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor y meditaba.

Tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir esa noche. Iba a ser determinante.


	42. ¡Por supuesto!

Los gemelos habían llamado a la puerta del despacho, con suaves sonrisas. Dentro de la mochila, había algo que ellos llamaban "aligerante". Quizá así, Severus sentiría algo por Hermione y ellos podrían vencer en la apuesta.

Pero al abrirse la puerta, ambos dejaron de pensar en ello.

Allí estaba el hombre. Con el cuello entre abierto, sin saco...y la camisa mal abotonada. Parecía que estaba...

¿Ebrio?

— ¡Pasen...ya!

Hicieron aquello que se les pedía, mientras Snape señalaba unas viejas sillas al fondo del despacho. Ambos gemelos se sentaron y admiraron los alrededores. Todo estaba roto, destrozado. Papeles aquí y allá. Manchas de tinta que parecían decir: "Hermione".

— ¡Quiero que me lo digan ya!

Eso había gritado, mientras se posicionaba a un palmo de ellos. Inclinándose hacia el frente. Los jóvenes lo observaron con cierta incomodidad.

— Profesor...¿sabe que no es bueno estar ebrio en el colegio?

— ¡Ah, cállense y respondan!

— ¿Responder qué?— preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

Y Snape había retrocedido dando traspiés y cayendo sobre su silla. Mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky que tenía a un lado, sobre la mesa.

— ¡Díganme cómo demonios puedo conquistar a la señorita Granger! ¡Luego de que supe que todo era una mentira...! ¡Y yo la amo...!

¿Severus Snape amaba a alguien?

— ¿Con...conquistarla señor?— había preguntado George con una sonrisa suave.— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con conquistarla?

Snape había arqueado una ceja en respuesta y ambos muchachos se habían observado las caras. ¡Eso iba a ser tan fácil! Hermione estaba perdida. ¡La apuesta era de ellos! Tenían el control y bueno...

Pobre Hermione.

— ¿¡Qué demonios creen ustedes!

— Bien bien, ya captamos. ¿Y precisamente, qué quiere que hagamos?

Severus no contestó inmediatamente. Se le tenía que ocurrir algo. Algo muy bueno y humillante. Algo que hiciera de los gemelos, parecer unos tontos.

— ¡Piensen! Piensen...

Los gemelos volvieron a mirarse. ¿Qué podían hacer? Hermione era una chica testaruda, necia. No la iban a convencer solo con decírselo.

Tenían que ser más creativos.

— Pensaremos en ello, señor. Y lo ayudaremos. Se lo prometemos.

Y Snape había asentido vehemente. Estaba decidido a conquistarla, le pareció a los gemelos. Ya todo estaba listo.

Hermione estaba en problemas.

Ambos muchachos habían salido de aquel lugar con una sonrisa, mientras Snape en cambio, cerraba la puerta y también sonreía. Acomodándose los botones de su túnica y colocándose el saco nuevamente.

Se iba a divertir, de eso estaba seguro.

Y una pequeña lección a Hermione, por haber accedido a la apuesta. También.

¿Por qué no quedarse con la chica y también con la venganza? Ella ya lo perdonaría, luego. O al menos eso esperaba.

Él tenía derecho de divertirse como ellos se habían divertido con él. Y si ya los gemelos se habían creído el cuento de que estaba ebrio...

¿Qué otras cosas no iban a creer?

— ¡Estás en problemas, Hermione! — habían coreado ambos, al unísono y Hermione había brincado en la sala común, del susto, mientras leía un pesado libro de Aritmancia que había caído sobre sus pies, en el suelo.

— ¡Maldición! No me asusten de esa forma. ¿Y ahora por qué?

— Bueno, digamos que estás próxima a perder la apuestita.

La joven los miró con curiosidad, mientras ambos se alejaban tarareando y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Hermione había entrado en tensión. ¿Y si lo habían conseguido? ¿Y si habían envenenado a Snape y ahora estaba en problemas?

Se levantó de un salto de aquel rojo y viejo sillón y bajó las escaleras de la torre, aireada. pasaba entre los estudiantes, como una ráfaga de viento en una tarde de otoño.

— ¡Severus!

Eso había exclamado, irrumpiendo en su despacho. De golpe.

Para encontrarlo sentado, con los pies sobre la mesa, leyendo un libro. Calmadamente.

— ¿Sí?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras trataba de respirar. ¿Cómo que "sí"? ¡Por Merlín que casi moría del susto! ¿Y él solo decía eso?

— ¿Qué diablos te dijeron los gemelos que están tan contentos y seguros de que me van a ganar?

— No lo sé, quizá se les ocurrió algo. Quién sabe. ¿Nerviosa?

— ¿Debería? Porque vas a ganar, ¿cierto?

Snape había cerrado el libro suavemente, bajando los pies de la mesa y levantándose para colocarlo en un estante cercano. Con una sonrisa suave.

— Contéstame...

— Claro. ¿Por qué perdería?

Hermione lo miró, ceñuda. Asintió luego de unos minutos y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Severus se había dado la vuelta para mirarla.

— Aunque yo si fuera tú, averiguaría en qué andan.

Sí, debía hacerlo. No quería desagradables sorpresas. Esperaba que no fuera así, ya que estaba segura de que si ocurría alguna cosa más, Minerva moriría de un infarto. No necesitaban más escándalos auspiciados por los famosos gemelos Weasley.

— De acuerdo. ¡Y tú...ten mucho cuidado con esos dos!

— Muy bien. Lo tendré en cuenta. Créeme, ya los conozco. Les di muchas, muchas clases a la mayoría de la familia. No podrían hacer algo que me sorprenda.

— Mi apuesta te sorprendió, si mal no lo recuerdo.

— Pues sí, supongo que sí. Eso sí.

No le gustaba la forma en que Snape estaba tomando el asunto. Para ella era algo serio, pero no pensaba discutir con él sobre eso. Inspiró asintiendo y saliendo del despacho. El hombre había comenzado a sonreír hasta soltar una fría carcajada en medio del despacho.

Sí que resultaba ser divertido. ¡La pasaba de maravilla!

Vengarse algunas veces, tenia sus ángulos positivos.


	43. ¿Una cita? I

Severus Snape, aguardaba pacientemente en el puente que comunicaba el castillo con el invernadero y la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid. Los gemelos ya debían tenerle noticias. Mientras estaba parado allí, Fred corría a todo lo que sus pies daban, con un pergamino.

— Le arreglamos una cita con Hermione. ¡Ella creerá que alguien está enamorado de ella y quiere comer con ella!

¿En verdad no se les ocurría algo mejor?

— ¿Se lo dijeron ya?

— Sí. Hicimos esta tarjeta falsa. Y colocamos muchas velas, esas cosas que se usan en las citas muggles que le gustan a las niñas.

Severus se imaginaba a Hermione en esa situación. Sonrió suavemente.

— Dejen muchos de esos papeles por todo el colegio. Que todos sepan que ella tiene un amor secreto, que la invita a comer.

Y así había sido. Miles de esos papeles estaban rondando por todas partes. Mensajes de amor secretos, que Hermione trataba de abarcar en una sola mano.

Y que volvían loco a Ron.

— ¡Yo no se los envié! Y la profesora McGonagall ya me está echando toda la culpa. ¡Dice que los quite, que estoy ensuciando el castillo y que Filch no lo limpiará.

— ¿Y por qué no les dices que no fuiste tú? — eso había dicho Harry, tratando de desayunar. Pero el corro de chicas que estaba tras Hermione, preguntándole cosas, lo enloquecía.

Al punto de levantarse y sentarse en la otra esquina de la mesa.

Los "¿qué te vas a poner?" "¿Qué perfume usarás?" lo enloquecían. Y Ron trataba de no escuchar, pero en cierta forma a él también.

¿Quién podía ser ese amante misterioso?

— Les juro que no sé de qué me hablan. — eso había dicho Hermione, tratando de no sonrojarse. De no alterarse ante la situación.

No creía que Snape estuviera en esas. Podía ser una broma de los gemelos, para decir que tenía una cita con "él". Y quizá hasta lo habían convencido de que así era. De que tenía que salir con ella, embriagándolo o quién sabía qué demonios.

Pero si él no se preocupaba, ella tampoco. Estaba cansada de tomar las cosas enserio y que él se riera de eso.

Que pasara trabajo si eso era lo que quería. Ella iba a llegar al fondo de ello. Ya era suficiente humillación con aquel baile, como para ser la comidilla de todos, gracias a esos pergaminos que flotaban alrededor de la escuela.

— Muy graciosos, los dos. ¡Muy chistosos! 

Y los gemelos que desayunaban calmadamente, habían alzado la mirada para observarla con curiosidad, que ella no se creía fuese cierta, como siempre.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijeron los dos, al unísono y ella les enseñó un par de mensajes cursis que rondaban por toda la escuela.

— ¿Creen que no me di cuenta de que se trata de ustedes y sus estúpidas bromas?

— ¿Crees que Snape se tomaría la molestia de ponerse a escribir carticas para ti? No hemos sido nosotros. Felicidades, tienes a alguien más a quien le gustas. Y a nuestro hermano.

Y Ron había compuesto una expresión de sorpresa, sonrojándose como un nabo y repitiendo mil veces que a él no le gustaba ella.

Pero era obvio para todos, que así era. La jovencita los había mirado por un rato y luego, refunfuñando, había caminado hacia las afueras del comedor.

Se tenía que deber a ellos. ¿Quién podría estarle mandando carticas de amor? E incluso, caían en la mesa de los profesores.

Una había caído sobre la avena de Albus Dumbledore.

— Qué lindo que la invites a comer, Severus.

— ¿Por qué crees que soy yo, Albus?

— El único que está enamorado de ella, eres tú. ¡Oh no, espera! Tienes competencia entonces. ¡Será mejor que hagas algo!

Y Snape había sonreído por lo bajo, ante la expresión de Hermione. Estaba avergonzada, mientras Minerva le hacía demasiadas preguntas, que ni ella sabía responder. E involucraban a Ron, que como un nabo, deambulaba por el comedor, tratando de evitar preguntas como: "¿Y le dirás a Hermione, por fin, que la amas?" "Ya era hora".

Un revuelo completo en el colegio, solo por una invitación a comer.

Pero debía pensar en cómo tenía que asistir, si era que Hermione pensaba asistir también. Qué jugada era la siguiente.

Hacer perder a los gemelos, quizá diciéndoles que la había dejado plantada porque se había acobardado a último minuto o diciendo que había escuchado que Ronald Weasley estaba enamorado de ella y así, que ellos apartaran también al muchacho de su camino.

Iba a resultar divertido incluso, fastidiarlo en el proceso.

Lo era, sí. Divertido.

Hermione iba a tener una cucharada de su propia medicina. Y ya parecía sufrir las consecuencias de ello, por la expresión de estrés en su rostro.

Y lo miraba, como preguntándose si debía "preguntarle" a él, si había escrito esas cartas de amor flotantes, parlantes.

Miles y miles de ellas, de diferentes tipos.

Pero ella lo sabía, no podía ser él. Lo salvaba su reputación.

— ¿Asistirás, Hermione?— Ginny había preguntado y Hermione había suspirado, en el baño de las chicas.

Curiosamente, allí había encontrado paz y soledad.

— No lo sé. Estoy segura de que se trata de los gemelos y no los dejaré vencerme.

— Tengo un deja vu con esto.

Esa vez no perdería. Ni por todos los galeones del mundo o la ropa sucia de miles de años de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Dios, la gripa y las tareas me tienen mal. A ver si el próximo me sale mejor, ¡demonios! Besos y saludos.<p>


	44. ¿Una cita? II

Se desataba el caos, revuelo total, al pensar en la cita que Hermione tenía aquel día. Todas las chicas de Gryffindor, conocidas o no, hablaban de ello. Otras le deseaban mala suerte, celosas según Ginny. Y otras solo querían enterarse de todos los detalles. Absolutamente todos.

Como las gemelas Patil, quienes no podían esperar a escuchar todos los detalles luego de la cita.

— Y nos dirás si se besaron o no.

— Porque tienes que decirnos.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, mientras Ginny hacía igual ante la vista de Parvati, registrando su baúl de ropa para buscarle un atuendo apropiado.

— Yo usaría este vestido. Sé que lo usarás en el baile de otoño. Y sin embargo, seguro te va mejor en la cita si lo llevas puesto.

— No he dicho que voy a ir, chicas. ¡Les estoy diciendo que se trata de una broma! Nada de esto es real.

— ¿Y si se trata de Ronald Weasley, que quiere invitarte y lo niega solo para no sentirse abochornado? — preguntó Padma en su cama, risueña. Hermione había soltado un bufido y echado a reír frente a las jóvenes.

Claro. Como si Ron fuese capaz de eso.

Y las jovencitas habían dejado a Hermione con el vestido en la mano y mucho tiempo para pensar. Pensando, de hecho, una idea había llegado a ella como un rayo.

¿Y si se trataba de Snape, tratando de convencer a los gemelos de que iban a ganar, pero que no iba a ser así?

Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en tantas opciones. Quizá Severus iba a estar en esa cita para asegurarles que tenían terreno ganado y al final, hacerlos perder.

Si era así, ¡pues entonces sí iba!

Y Snape daba vueltas en su despacho, preguntándose lo mismo. Si Hermione iba a ser tan tonta como para aparecerse en aquella cena. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué podía suceder si iba? Pero le estaría dejando a los gemelos, el camino de forma muy sencilla. Muy plano. Lo mejor era que se esforzaran, que hicieran "sudar" sus pequeños cerebros, con el esfuerzo de idear un plan que los reuniera a ella y a él, para que le declarara su amor.

Entonces la mejor solución era la segunda.

Ronald Weasley.

Se miró en un viejo espejo, acomodándose el cuello de uno de sus trajes de gala. Si iba a burlarse, pues tenía que hacerlo a lo grande. Solo tenía que reunir a Ron y a Hermione en el mismo lugar y luego gritarle a los gemelos que lo sacaran del camino.

Pero ¿cómo atraer la atención del inservible de Weasley?

Solo había una opción.

— Señor Weasley. — eso había dicho, en uno de los pasillos. Ron charlaba con Dean y Seamus acerca de transformaciones, cuando de pronto Snape se había acercado hasta él. Silenciosamente. Brincó del susto y su lengua se atoró a último minuto.

— ¡Pro...profesor Snape!

— Necesito hablar con usted, a solas. ¿Podría acompañarme hasta mi despacho?

El jovencito tragó fuertemente y caminó asintiendo, mientras miraba a sus amigos con una expresión de confusión y ellos se encogían de hombros. Quizá había sacado otra "_T_" de trol y Snape iba a escribirle a su madre para que lo sacaran de la escuela.

Aunque eso era técnicamente imposible.

Snape suspiraba pacientemente, pensando en los detalles, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. En cuanto Ron entró, Severus cerró la puerta con una de sus manos y Ron tuvo la sensación de que iba a morir allí dentro.

— Señor Weasley, necesito que me haga un pequeño "favor". — eso había dicho y Ron volvió a sentir que iba a morir en aquel preciso momento.

— ¿Fa...fa...favor?

— Sí. Deje de tartamudear y acérquese de una buena vez.

Ron había caminado desde la otra punta del despacho, hasta sentarse en la silla que le correspondía a las visitas. Con una sonrisa contrahecha, Severus se había inclinado hacia un lado. Había puesto una especie de muñeco de felpa, sobre la mesa y Ron le había observado con curiosidad.

— Pero...¿qué?

— Encontré esto en la sala común y está dirigido a la señorita Granger. Mi pregunta es... ¡me ayudará a detener a Draco Malfoy, de que tenga una cita con ella?

Adoraba las riñas y más si se trataba entre el grupo de Draco y el trío de oro.

Eso iba a resultar interesante. Incómodo porque tendría que oír a Minerva, pero muy muy interesante.

— ¡Draco Malfoy es quien ha estado dejando todos esos mensajitos de amor!— eso había dicho Ron, poniéndose de pie instantáneamente. Snape había asentido suavemente y Ron había tomado aquel muñeco de la mesa y con una fuerza descomunal.— ¡No lo permitiré!

Y Snape había visto a Ron salir como un vendaval. Eso lo iba a disfrutar. Con un suspiro suave, se preguntó qué iba a decirle a Draco, en caso de que Ronald Weasley quisiera partirle la nariz. Bien, ya se le iba a ocurrir algo.

Ron había subido las escaleras a trote y había comenzado a vestirse. A quitarse el uniforme de práctica y a ponerse el uniforme de diario. ¡Al menos si iba a pasar horas castigado, por matar a Malfoy, no iba a ser con esa sudadera ni esos equipos de protección! Podría usarlos para golpearlo, pero prefería usar sus propios "dotes".

Y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia la torre de astronomía. Allí estaba la mesa con las velas, la cena. Pétalos de flores por todos lados, las velas.

Pero no había señales de Malfoy.

Solo estaba Hermione, que parecía subir las escaleras. Muy alegre.

— ¿¡Ronald!

— Hermione...¡yo!

Apenas y podía respirar. Ella miró el muñeco de felpa entre sus manos y ceñuda, alzó la mirada.

¿Entonces tenían razón y se trataba de Ron?

— Señor...¡pero qué hace aún aquí! Hermione ya subió a la torre. Eso nos dijeron en la sala común. — los gemelos habían exclamado al mismo tiempo y Snape parecía que "había estado bebiendo" de nuevo.

— ¡No pienso subir! Vi a Weasley subir también, con un muñeco de felpa. ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a superar eso y hacer que me ame! ¡No pienso ir!

Y los gemelos se miraron en silencio.

¡Ese bendito Ronald!

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Danny. Espero que les guste :).<em>


	45. Todo esto es un ¡desastre!

Ron gritaba en medio de la torre de Astronomía, que Draco era quien había estado mandando aquellas tontas cartas. Y Hermione negaba con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

Allí u olía a gemelos encerrados o a Snape encerrado. Y tenía la clara idea de que se trataba de Snape.

Y ese muñeco de felpa, era el detonante. Aunque dudaba que Snape hubiese comprado un animal de esos.

Pero ¿por qué no?

Hermione bajó las escaleras lo más que sus tacones le permitían. Se había vestido para nada e iba a matarlo.

A Snape. Iba a matarlo.

Y justo antes de que Snape se preguntara qué iba a hacer si una iracunda Hermione cruzaba la puerta de su despacho, ella ya estaba allí.

Se le veía muy hermosa, de hecho.

— ¿¡Draco! ¿¡Enviaste a Ron a detener a "Draco"!

Hermione lo miraba de forma acusadora, mientras él solo estaba sentado junto al escritorio, leyendo una revista sobre pociones curativas. Parecía despreocupado.

— Es divertido verlos pelear y bueno, se me agotaban las ideas. En realidad, así también sacaba a Ronald Weasley del camino.

— No seas tonto. ¡Como si en verdad yo fuese a salir con Ronald! Si ya salgo contigo. O no sé qué demonios hago contigo.

Y Severus había suspirado, tratando de reprimir una risilla. Ella lo había mirado con estupefacción. No podía superar la sorpresa.

— ¡Ahora todo te da risa! ¡Qué bien!

Y eso había dicho, mientras recogía su bolso y caminaba en dirección a la puerta del despacho. Una verdadera leona.

Se lo habría dicho, pero no quería más problemas. Bueno, ¿qué podía pasar si presionaba un poco? No la iba a perder ¿o sí? Y a pocos minutos de que ella se fuera, le pareció escuchar a los gemelos Weasley. Se abrió rápidamente el saco y con una floritura de su muñeca, un vaso y una botella de whisky aparecieron en la mesa. Se despeinó un poco, que con su cabello graso, ni se notaba en realidad.

— ¡Profesor Snape! Escuchamos decir que Ron estaba gritando por todo el castillo, que iba a matar a Draco por atreverse a mandarle cartas de amor a Hermione. ¡Pero sabemos que no fue él! ¿Por qué no le dijo...que al menos no era Malfoy?

— ¿¡Qué más podía hacer! No podía... ¡ir y gritar la verdad! Menos a su mejor amigo. ¡Merlín esto me tiene muy mal!

George había caminado hasta detenerse a un lado de Snape y quitar la botella de la mesa. Severus apenas había prestado atención, fingiendo que tenía dolor de cabeza a causa de la bebida que había estado ingiriendo.

— Primero que nada, señor, debe dejar de beber. Segundo, ya se nos ocurrirá una forma de quitar la ventaja que mi hermano se ha ganado con nuestro plan. Ya pronto tendremos un plan para hacerle pagar por aventajarse y meterse en medio. ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

Y Fred había dado un codazo suave a su hermano George, señalando en dirección a Snape. Con la cabeza.

El profesor de pociones estaba... estaba...

¿Estaba llorando?

— ¡Vamos, profesor! No se desanime. — eso había dicho Fred, de soslayo. Realmente, ¿qué tenía que decir que pudiese ayudar? No se le ocurría nada.

Y entonces, George había soltado una exclamación.

— ¡Ya sé! Los paseos de otoño se acercan. ¿Por qué no le pide a la profesora McGonagall, el permiso para llevarnos y así puede tener un tiempo a solas con ella? Nosotros podríamos encontrar una forma de que mamá no le firme el permiso a Ronald y entonces, no podrá ir y todos felices.

Pero muchos niños iban a matarlo por ese plan. Se tenían que sacrificar. Sin duda alguna. Snape como guía en un paseo, no iba a ser nada divertido.

Sacrificar las horas de diversión, solo por ganar. Parecía justo. Ambos habían asentido y Snape se lo imaginaba.

Solo para fastidiar a Hermione. Le gustaba esa idea. Tenía que pensar en qué iba a hacer en ese paseo. No se las iba a poner fácil a los gemelos, tampoco. Y si Ron no iba, que era el motivo de los _"celos"_...

Otro plan se tenía que inventar.

— De... de acuerdo. ¡Pero esta vez no pueden fallar o juro que voy a reprobarlos y nunca saldrán de esta escuela!

Ambos gemelos asintieron, estrechando las manos del profesor de pociones. Con una sonrisa ligera, George se imaginaba cómo detener a su madre para que no le firmara el permiso a Ron para las visitas al Caldero Chorreante.

Era muy fácil. Su madre pecaba por crédula de vez en cuando, aunque fuese muy inteligente. Normalmente no para sus avanzadas bromas.

Y su padre, siempre hacía lo que ella decía. Así que no tenían que convencerlo a él también. Sencillo y muy rápido de preparar.

— Diremos que volvió a reprobar y que Minerva está muy enfadada.

— No. Porque entonces, mamá querrá reunirse con Minerva y bueno. ¡Aunque no es mentira! Con lo torpe que es nuestro querido hermanito.

Y ambos rieron, camino a la sala común. Al entrar, parecía que las cosas no habían mejorado. Ron tenía un ojo morado y Hermione colocaba un poco de hielo en su rostro, mientras él se quejaba. Ella suspiraba de rabia.

¡Ese Snape! Iban a tener una conversación luego de ello.

Por lo que se escuchaba, Draco y él habían tenido una pelea. Y ni siquiera habían utilizado las varitas. Al menos no Ron.

— ¡Quería partirle la cara en cuanto dijo: _"Yo no salgo con sangre sucias, Weasley. A ver si te limpias las orejas que seguro oíste mal"_. ¡Nadie llama sangre sucia a Hermione y queda impune!

Y Hermione había sonreído suavemente, susurrando un _"gracias"_.

Pero Minerva no iba a encontrar eso; como algo divertido. Si se enteraba. Bueno, quizá a Snape se le estaba yendo un poco el chiste de las manos. Y ella estaba segura de que en cuanto le dijera lo que había sucedido, él se iba a arrepentir.

O eso esperaba al menos. Como lo conocía, se iba a reír hasta ahogarse o algo por ese estilo. No sabía qué estaba tratando de probar con todo eso.

Pero estaba por descubrirlo. No iba a quedar impune, como Ron había dicho. No sin que ella peleara también.

Ya no resultaba gracioso.

* * *

><p><em>A mí también me gustaría que fuesen más largos. Pero la universidad, enfermedades y tareas, me quitan el tiempo. Y la inspiración. Disculpen.<em>


	46. Severus Snape de viaje

Bien, a este fic le quedan 3 capítulos a lo sumo. Dependiendo de qué haga en dos más pueden ser hasta menos, ya que se me está yendo de las manos la trama principal y bueno, no es la idea. Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó en una de sus pesadillas más grandes. Severus Snape se había ofrecido a llevarlos de paseo. La cosa más absurda que jamás nadie hubiese oído. Ni siquiera Minerva se podía creer semejante cosa.<p>

A Albus le parecía divertido y seguía sugiriendo que ella necesitaba de una gran cita romántica en las tres escobas, para que él pudiera declararle su amor.

Pero él tenía otras cosas en mente.

Muy bien, nada podía salir peor. Formalmente.

Eso pensaba Ron, mientras Snape pasaba a su lado y le observaba con inquina. Le tenía la guardia montada desde hacía horas y el muchacho no comprendía por qué le tenía tanta ojeriza ese día. ¿Olía mal? ¿Tenía algo en la cara que Snape detestara?

¿Aparte de toda su persona?

— Andando. ¡Caminen! Y sin conversar o no querrán enterarse de lo que es bueno. En fila, sin amontonarse ni empujarse.

Era como pasear por un campo de la armada. O eso sería para muggles como Harry Potter, a quien su tío Vernon siempre acusaba de que iba a mandar a la milicia.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Snape pasaba entre las filas de vez en cuando, mientras los estudiantes caminaban y trataba de no hablar al mismo tiempo. Pero la tentación era increíblemente grande.

— No sé qué mosca le picó a Snape como para que viniera a torturarnos. — había dicho Dean a Ron y el joven había asentido con fuerza.

¿Por qué ellos?

Al llegar y cuando Snape les había permitido dispersarse, luego de darles una larga charla sobre comportamiento y sobre el horario en el que debían estar de vuelta, los muchachos respiraron y corrieron lo más lejos de él que pudieran.

Él en cambio caminó hasta las tres escobas. Necesitaba un buen trago para fraguar su plan.

Humillar a Hermione como ella a él.

— ¡Profesor Snape! Pero...¿qué hace aquí? Creí que era la profesora Minerva quien traía a los niños de paseo, cada año.

— Hubo algunos cambios. — eso había dicho en la barra, sentándose y resoplando. — lo de siempre.

Quería humillar a Hermione, pero no quería propasarse. ¡Vaya dilema! Quería tenerla a su lado, pero quería burlarse por todo lo que ella le había hecho pasar.

Un poco de diversión "sana", nunca estaba mal. Se había sonreído a sí mismo en cuanto la idea perfecta había pasado por su cabeza.

Se bebió el trago de un solo golpe y tamborileando la mesa, se bajó del banquillo en el que había estado sentado. Caminó por las calles angostas, buscando al trío de oro y los encontró en la tienda de bromas de Zonko.

Ron Weasley estaba allí, perfecto. Los gemelos ya lo habían dicho, su madre había descubierto que la nota de Hogwarts parecía falsa y que de hecho lo era.

Pero estaba bien. Podía incluir a Ron en el chiste.

Empujó la puerta suavemente y caminó entre los anaqueles, mirándolos con sumo detalle. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

— Señorita Granger...¡con que aquí estaban!

Los tres brincaron tan fuerte, que algunos frascos junto a ellos, en la estrecha tienda, se tambalearon.

— Pro... profesor Snape...¿qué hace aquí dentro?— dijo ella, en una voz forzada y Snape había sonreído sarcásticamente.

— Ah bueno, me preguntaba dónde podía encontrarlos y di en el blanco. ¿Qué mejor que una tienda donde puedan comprar artículos de bromas y usarlos para sabotear las clases? ¿ No es así, señor Weasley? ¿Potter?

Ambos se miraron sin comprender una pizca, mientras Snape desviaba la vista y ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Quiero que me acompañen. Hay algo que necesito decirle al estudiantado y ustedes deben estar presentes. ¡Una lástima!

Harry miraba a Ron, que se encogía de hombros camino a la taberna de _"Las Tres Escobas"_.

Todo el estudiantado estaba allí reunido, mientras Snape entraba con el trío faltante y les pedía que se sentaran en los únicos banquillos que estaban vacíos alrededor de una larga mesa.

— Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, quiero que escuchen atentamente. Esta va a ser la última vez que lo oirán y la última vez que les diré que no tolero este tipo de cosas entre estudiantes. ¿De acuerdo?

Ronald se preguntaba qué absurdo planteamiento se había construido dentro de su cerebro, como para semejantes palabras.

— Lo había estado guardando para un momento en el que estuvieran todos reunidos. De todas formas pensé que en el gran comedor, con todos esos profesores presentes y el director también, iba a ser muy humillante para estas dos brillantes personas. ¡Me he compadecido lo más que he podido!

Hermione tembló por unos instantes y Harry la observó. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, diciendo que sentía un poco de frío.

Lo que realmente sentía; era un poco de miedo.

Mucho.

— Comenzaré a leer esto y les agradezco que no me interrumpan.

Snape había sustraído un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo interior de su túnica y Hermione se preguntaba de qué se trataba.

De qué tan lejos podía llegar Severus Snape.

Si se trataba de una broma.

_"Anoche me acosté y soñé contigo. Soñé con tu brillante y castaña cabellera, ondeando a través de mi ventana. No podía dormir con la imagen de tu sonrisa en mi cabeza, manteniendo mis ojos en vilo. Brillando, en la distancia en mis pensamientos. Como una luz que me guía cuando estoy perdido, desesperado._

_Soñé que venías a verme y que volábamos por los aires, entre las estrellas y las nubes. ¡Podíamos tocarlas! Motas de algodón entre nuestros dedos. Pero nada tan suave como tus labios, como tus besos y tu pecho desnudo sobre un pastizal lleno de flores._

_Recuerdo nuestra primera vez en Hogwarts. En el campo de Quiddicth. Estabas tan bonita, que no me resistí a tus encantos. Tus labios sonrojados, diciendo "te amo" una y otra vez. Y me gustaba repetírtelo hasta que te cansaras de escucharlo._

_"Yo también te amo"."_

Hermione había abierto los ojos como platos y Ronald se había sonrojado como un nabo. ¡Él jamás había dicho palabras como esas!

— _"Por eso nunca olvidaré nuestra primera vez juntos. Siempre tuyo, Hermione."_

¿Por qué había una carta que describía gráficamente, algo que no había sucedido? Snape había terminado su lectura con un resoplido y por inercia, había bajado la vista hacia Hermione, que se había llenado de lágrimas y se había marchado entre las filas de chicos y chicas que los miraban sin dar crédito a todo lo que habían escuchado y que fuera posible.

Ron seguía negándose una y otra vez, aunque Dean codeara su brazo y le guiñara un ojo en señal de aprobación y muchos preguntaran cómo había sido.

— ¡Pero yo nunca escribí eso! Ni mucho menos...¡con Hermione!

— Palabras más, palabras menos, Weasley. Se salvan que he sido benevolente y que ya es suficiente con esta humillación como para expulsarlos. ¡Es hora de irnos!

Y Snape había salido de la taberna.

— Se te ha ido la mano, esta vez. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, idiota!

Hermione Granger estaba tras él, mirándolo con rabia y llena de lágrimas. ¡No tenía por qué avergonzarla de esa forma! Menos, esparcir un rumor como ese. ¡Ahora todos iban a creer que era una resbalada, una cualquiera!

Y de Ron iban a pensar lo mismo.

— ¡Yo no te hice algo así!

Bueno sí. Quizá se le había ido un poco la mano.


	47. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

Los gemelos miraban a Snape de mala gana, mientras él les explicaba lo sucedido. Con una sonrisa suave, el hombre miraba su expresiones de estupefacción. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso, profesor Snape? ¡Pudo haberle dicho que la amaba de una buena vez!— eso había dicho George mientras Fred asentía vehemente. ¿Por qué arruinar todo cuando era la cita perfecta?

— Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. ¿No les pareció ofensivo lo que Granger me hizo en el gran comedor? ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo haga lo mismo? Un poco de venganza nunca está de más. Digamos que tenía un "perverso" sentido para esto. Necesitaba desquitarme.

Ambos gemelos se miraron, dándose una palmada en la frente con una expresión de terror. ¿En verdad tenía que arruinar todo por vivir en el pasado? ¡Tenía que superar esa tontería y hacerles ganar la apuesta!

— Pero señor...¡la idea era conquistarla! No esto.

Severus se dijo lo mismo. Pero estaba seguro de que Hermione le disculparía luego. Además, había sido una broma inocente.

Un poco de whisky de fuego amargo y nada más. ¿Por qué iba a estar enojada toda su vida? Ella lo amaba. De eso estaba plenamente seguro.

— ¡Y cree que voy a perdonarlo! Claro...¡cómo no! Imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevió a vengarse de esa forma? Está bien, admito que lo que los gemelos me hicieron hacerle no estuvo bien. Pero..., en verdad, ¿tenía que hacerme esto? ¡Creí que estaba de mi lado!

Sí bueno, quizá le debía una disculpa. Pero ¿cómo iba a ser venganza si iba y se disculpaba?

De igual forma, mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el profeta matutino, la puerta se había abierto como un vendaval y ella había pasado a través de la misma. Como una fiera, apenas podía verla dada la rapidez con la que caminaba.

— Esto no era...¡parte del trato! Severus Snape.

A lo que el hombre había sonreído suavemente. Apenas de forma perceptible, dado sus delgados labios.

— Estamos a mano ahora. Ya no te guardo rencor ni tu a mí. Todo está bien.

¿Bien?

— Eres idiota o has inhalado muchos humos de tus pociones? ¡Esparciste un rumor falso que pone en riesgo mi integridad y la de Ron Weasley! Hablar de mis aventuras "supuestas" en la "cama", es humillante y bajo.

— Es tan humillante y bajo como bailarme casi desnuda, insinuándote, mientras me tenías atado a una silla. Necesitaba estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Claro.

— ¿Y tenías que estar en paz, humillándome de esta forma? No podías al menos, no sé, ¿castigarme de por vida?

Severus había inspirado en silencio, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el escritorio, para que la separación entre el mueble y ellos fuese mínima.

— Descuida. Se les olvidará.

— ¡No es verdad! Llevan todo el día preguntándome cómo me sentí, cómo se hace, ¡cómo demonios me veo desnuda o se ve Ronald! ¿Crees que se les va a olvidar? No sé de qué parte estás, pero te recuerdo que yo fui quien te dijo que te amaba. ¡No ellos!

Y Snape había sostenido su quijada con un par de dedos.

— Estoy de tu parte, Granger. No te desesperes. Lo tengo todo planificado.

— ¡Pues retira ya esa mentira o esto que estás tocando, tendrá límites para ti. Como siempre fue!

— Mujeres. ¡No soportan ni una tonta broma! Pero nosotros tenemos que soportar sus tontos chistes. No hay equidad en este asunto.

Hermione había entrecerrado la vista, mientras movía el pie de forma incesante y Snape se encogía de hombros, caminando hasta la puerta del despacho.

— De acuerdo. Solo les diré que fue un sueño que el señor Weasley tuvo. No me obligarás a desmentirlo todo, ¿cierto?

Hermione carraspeó suavemente, en señal de que hablaba enserio y Snape, abatido, caminó a través de los pasillos. Gruñendo.

Claro. Ella se ofendía pero cuando él se ofendía, tenía que perdonarla. Quería ¡poner sus manos en su mini cuello y solo ahorcarla un par de veces hasta que se pusiera morada como un globo a punto de estallar!

No era justo. No.

Pero si no quería perder a la chica, pues entonces tenía que escoger. ¡Estúpido amor! Había sido una bromita inocente.

— ¿Se disculpó, profesor Snape?

— Sí. Solo esparcí el mensaje de que olvidé decirles que se trataba de uno de los sueños húmedos del señor Weasley. Nada de realismo en el mensaje.

— Perfecto. Entonces ¿sigue en marcha el plan para conquistarla? Ahora que se disculpó, seguro ella no se enfadará en cuanto se lo diga. Seguro ya hasta le tomó cariño de tantas veces que pasó castigada con usted.

Y no era tan "falso".

— Si logran que me corresponda, lo diré.

— ¡Pero eso es casi imposible! Es más fácil que usted lo diga a que nosotros consigamos que ella diga que lo ama!

— Si están tan seguros de que me ha tomado aprecio, quiero verlo. No quiero decirlo en vano y escuchar en pleno comedor, su respuesta negativa. ¡Me destrozaría!

Ambos gemelos suspiraron y se preguntaron si Snape abusaba de sus privilegios. ¡Pedía demasiado! ¿Cómo iba a resultar todo eso?

— Les dijiste que yo debo corresponder. ¿Por qué? Ahora estarán encima de mí para que te confiese mi amor. ¡Y no les dejaré vencer!

— Precisamente. Y por eso he pensado en un mejor castigo para ellos. En medio del gran comedor. Para que paguen por lo que nos han hecho. Doblaré la apuesta y lo haré en grande. Los castigaré si fallan y no va a gustarles. Descuida, de esta situación saldremos bien librados.

Al final, hasta divertido resultaba.

— ¿Cuántos días les diste?

— Dos.

— ¡Eso es imposible!

— Pero ellos todavía no lo saben. Hazlo creer que me amas. Que lo dirás y listo. Ese día, verán los resultados.

Hermione suspiraba. ¡Pero qué malévola su mente! Realmente le sorprendía. Como nada que hubiese visto.

Parecía una máquina.

Con razón siempre estaba detrás de ellos, aplicándoles castigos. Ya sabía en qué invertía su tiempo libre, su profesor de pociones.

Siempre estaba pensando en formas de castigar, sarcasmos, insultos.

El perfecto mortífago.

— Me sorprendes. Realmente me sorprendes y no sé dónde rayos me estoy metiendo. ¡Casi hundes mi reputación de perfecta estudiante!

— Y quisieras tener aunque fuera, un mínimo de experiencia como dice la carta. ¿Cierto? — había dicho el hombre, rodeándola con sus brazos. Mientras Hermione entrecerraba la vista y despegaba los labios para quejarse y volvía a cerrarlos de nuevo. — ¿No es así?

— Eres un...¡un...!

— ¿Un qué, señorita Granger? — había dicho Snape con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.— aunque me temo que mis códigos como profesor, no me permiten darle una explicación práctica. Quizá si fuésemos a otra parte, que no encierre estas cuatro paredes.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme, Snape?

— No se haga la tonta, sus mejillas sonrojadas saben de que hablo. No es con Weasley con quien sueñas, ¿cierto? Será él solo quien lo hace.

Hermione le había dado una suave palmada en el pecho, con lo que Snape la había soltado suavemente.

— ¡No digas cosas así! Es vergonzoso.

— No para mí. Si le soy sincero, durante los castigos, luego de que me "acostumbré", comencé a verle el atractivo al asunto. ¡Y supiera qué atractivo!

Eso había dicho mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo y Hermione se había echado a reír suavemente.

Idiota.

— Tonto.

— ¿No me dará un premio por humillar a los gemelos y defenderla?

— No sé si se lo merece luego de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar ayer. Profesor Snape.

— Pero me retracté. ¡Algo me debo merecer!

Y se había reído, mientras se inclinaba en puntillas para besar una de sus mejillas. Con suma delicadeza.

Pero aunque hubiese querido, Severus Snape había tomado su rostro y se había encargado de besar el lugar que más le gustaba.

Los labios.

— ¿Creíste que te ibas a librar de mí? Yo soy el mejor "bromista" de todos. Nadie me supera.

De eso no cabía ninguna duda.


	48. Penúltimo día

Hermione iba y venía de un lado al otro, tratando de evadirlos. Pero los gemelos no dejaban de seguirla a todas partes. Se preguntaba si realmente iban a terminar arrastrándose en el suelo, sosteniendo uno, cada pie y rogándole que dijera que lo amaba.

Parecían desesperados.

— ¡Snape no puede apostar una cosa como esa! ¿Vestirnos de esa forma e ir al gran comedor a hacer el ridículo? No tiene sentido, ¡no es justo! Nos ha robado nuestra idea.

Ella se había mordido el labio, en señal de diversión. Claro, Snape siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Y reconocía que ese castigo era más original que lo que ella había pensado antes.

Si se retiraban del espectáculo, pues entonces que fuese a lo grande. Con una gran carcajada y caída del telón, triunfante.

— ¿Amarlo? ¿No vieron ya toda la vergüenza que pasé gracias a él? ¿Y la que él pasó gracias a mí? ¿No es ya suficiente?

Ambos jóvenes se habían mirado por unos segundos. Bien, el pedido amable nunca funcionaban. Tendrían que sobornarla con algo.

— Hermione...¿qué tal si lo dices y nosotros dejamos de vender artilugios durante dos meses enteros? Comenzando por las vacaciones que es el momento donde más artículos vendemos.

Tentador. Snape había dicho que les dijera de antemano, que si lo amaba. Sonaba tentador aquel ofrecimiento.

— ¡De acuerdo! Solo si dejan de seguirme a todas partes. ¡Y me dejan en paz!

Qué divertido era fingir que cedía. Pero ya todo estaba planificado.

Le gustaba la idea.

— ¡Perfecto! Es un trato, Hermione Granger.

Ambos gemelos habían corrido hasta el despacho de Snape, mientras el hombre estaba en el armario de pociones, colocando cajas y cajas de frascos llenos de viejas muestras de estudiantes.

— ¡Profesor Snape! ¡PROFESOR SNAPE!

Snape había brincado de la sorpresa y se había golpeado la cabeza con uno de los tramos de la escalera, mientras trataba de apilar las cajas sin que estas se desbalancearan.

Se sobó la frente con una de sus manos y miró hacia abajo.

— ¿¡Qué rayos sucede!

— ¡Ella dijo que sí! Ella dijo que si lo amaba y que pensaba decírselo en medio del gran comedor si usted se lo decía también. Si le correspondía.

El hombre había soltado las cajas, que flotaban en un rincón. Mientras bajaba los peldaños para encarar a los dos gemelos.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí. Ella dijo que lo ama y lo dirá en cuanto usted se lo diga.

— Muy bien. Entonces...

Y Fred había entendido el punto.

Habían arriesgado las ventas de la tienda, pero habían vuelto a ganar la apuesta. Snape accedía a decir la verdad y Hermione de igual forma.

Lo sabían. De nada valía que apostaran. Ellos siempre iban a vencer.

Un par de "daños", contando la tienda. Pero en los meses escolares recuperarían las ventas, con tantas pastillas vomitivas, trucos para los profesores y mucho más.

¡Nada les salía mal!

— Y Hermione ha perdido la apuesta. ¡Será un doble castigo! Nosotros pagamos, pero ella también. Ahora que lo pienso, "lavar los uniformes" es un precio muy bajo. Deberíamos pedir que haga algo más. Se lo merece.

— Creo que sí, George. Creo que sí. Pensemos en qué, para mañana en el almuerzo. Cuando esos dos tontos se declaren su "amor".

Severus Snape paseaba alrededor de su despacho, mientras Hermione permanecía sentada en la silla frente al escritorio.

— Ya imaginan que ambos cedimos. Que ganaron y vamos a decirnos cuánto nos amamos en frente del colegio. Ahora debemos hacer lo contrario. Decir cuánto nos odiamos.

— Pero no tendría mucho sentido. Si usted dijo que me amaba.

— No. Pero una vez que les diga que cayeron en su propia trampa, tendrá mucho sentido. Usted ganará al haber apostado que yo iba a decirle eso y yo ganaré porque usted me dirá que me odia y si ellos fallan, tendrán otro castigo.

— Es una lástima. Iban a dejar de vender sus tonterías por dos meses enteros. Pero supongo que podemos cambiar el trato y obligarlos a cerrar esa tontería.

Severus se había sentado en el escritorio, con una sonrisa suave.

— Bueno, no sería muy justo. Pero lo pensaré.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres una persona justa?

Snape había soltado una carcajada fría en medio del despacho y Hermione había sonreído ligeramente.

— ¿Y luego que pierdan qué? ¿Profesor Snape, qué pasará después? Conmigo, usted. Ya sabe.

El profesor había reflexionado al respecto por un momento. Esa era una buena pregunta. Y tenía una idea.

— Déjame eso a mí, Hermione Granger.

Y Hermione había fruncido el ceño.

— Dímelo.

— No.

— Vamos, Severus. No seas infantil. ¿Tiene que ver conmigo y una forma de hacerme pasar vergüenza de nuevo?

Severus había negado con la cabeza, bajándose del escritorio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. De un salto.

— No precisamente.

Hermione había dudado al respecto, pero había tenido que encogerse de hombros ante la negativa del hombre de explicarse. A veces le preocupaban las cosas que pasaban por su retorcida cabeza. Pero así era él.

Así era su profesor de pociones.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que me dirás que me odias? Así...de pronto.

— Pensaba usar a Weasley, pero el pobre ya ha tenido suficiente. Solo asegúrate de sonar muy convincente mañana. No lo sé, piensa en todo lo que te he hecho y tenme tanto odio que te sea imposible decirme que me amas. Dime que soy despreciable, un asco de ser humano. Un mago de quinta. Lo que se te ocurra.

— Pero sabes que nunca pensaría eso de ti, en la vida real. ¿No es así?

— Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien, señorita Granger.

— Aunque a veces me preocupan las ideas que se te ocurre. Me causas miedo de vez en cuando, Severus. ¡Por Merlín!

— Gajes del oficio.

No lo dudaba.

Y con un último beso, ambos se despedían por el atardecer. Pensar en todo lo que le había hecho él, para odiarlo, tampoco resultaba tan difícil. Aunque no había aprendido a odiar a las personas, debía poner todo su esfuerzo en sonar convincente para que los gemelos se creyeran el espectáculo y al final; reírse en sus caras.

— Te ves animado, Severus. ¿ Sucede algo?

— Nada interesante, Albus. Solamente que recibí una carta de la señorita Granger. Dice que tiene que decirme algo mañana, en el almuerzo. Me pregunto qué será.

— ¡Lo puedo imaginar! Seguramente ella siente lo mismo. ¿No es una maravilla? Asegúrate de decirle lo que sientes, claramente.

Oh sí. Por supuesto que lo iba a decir.


	49. Último día I

Lo imaginaba. Se detenía a pensar en las tantas cosas que Snape le había hecho, para sentir odio por él y que de una u otra forma, al entrar al gran comedor, no terminara riéndose en su cara, tratando de decir que lo odiaba.

Porque ella no lo odiaba, no odiaba a nadie. Quizá podía usar el recuerdo, aquel cuando él se había reído de enormes dientes de conejo que habían sido obra de Draco y sus amigos.

Eso sí que la había hecho sentir mal. Se sentía espantosa, como un esperpento. Las risas de todos, mientras Snape la ignoraba olímpicamente y ella corría en dirección contraria, llena de lágrimas.

Tenía que servir.

En cambio, Severus, parecía más relajado. Odiar se le daba muy bien y esperaba que no se le pasara la mano en aquella noche.

Pero quería asustar un poco a Hermione. Realmente, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, también tenía un sentido de crueldad bromista. Quizá de tanto reprender a los Weasley, se le había pegado algo de esa esencia.

Meditaba, echado en la cama, cómo comenzar con todo. Primero se sentaría como si nada, a sorber la sopa que había escuchado de los elfos domésticos, que iban a servir y luego, miraría en dirección a los gemelos. Ellos seguramente le harían una seña de que Granger ya estaba en el comedor y que podía hacer un anuncio.

Se levantaría, llamando la atención de todos, pidiéndole a Hermione que se acercase a él. Durante el silencio mortal del comedor y la mirada expectante de todos.

Esperaría hasta que llegara a detenerse frente a él y así, mirándola detalladamente, diría que tiene algo que confesarle. Algo que había estado profesando desde hace mucho tiempo. Seguramente ella diría lo mismo y entonces ambos se dirían cuánto se odian y quizá ella lo abofetearía. Seguramente.

Algo así sucedería seguramente.

Sonrió y se dijo que todo era fácil. Lo único que no había pensado, si se quería, era lo que iba a pasar después.

Quizá un pequeño romance, después de que todos pensaran que ellos se odiaban. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de ello?

Le gustaba cuando todo le salía bien planificado.

Tan bien; que hasta dolía.

Respiró lentamente y palmeándose las piernas al sentarse, se preparó para el día que tanto lo esperaba.

Iba a ser el final de un cuento largo con un final terriblemente corto.

Se sonrió a sí mismo y caminó a través de los pasillos hasta la sala de maestros. Allí, se sentó y tomó un viejo libro, admirando su lomo.

- Te ves más feliz de lo que acostumbras. Si por eso quisiera decir que no se te ve de esa forma muy a menudo.

Dumbledore estaba tras él, mirándolo con un gesto curioso. Parecía que quería mantener la compostura y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Carraspeó suavemente y miró por encima de su hombro.

- _"Crisis mágica en el siglo veinte"_ es interesante. Muchos pueden decir que se debe a Voldemort. Aunque también se ha visto la generación boba. No aprenden nada, son parecidos a los niños muggles.

Snape había arqueado las cejas y cerrado el libro con un golpe seco. Se había dado la vuelta y con una inspiración lenta, casi imperceptible,

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Dumbledore se había levantado, luego de estar inclinado sobre el hombro de Snape y había sonreído finalmente.

- Bueno, no exactamente. Me preguntaba si podías suplantar hoy a Poppy en la enfermería. Está ocupada con un terrible caso de gripe mágica. Ya sabes cómo es. Vómitos incontrolables y Filch se niega a limpiar todo el día.

- ¿Y qué se supone que esperas que haga?

- Atender la enfermería por unas horas. Espero que no te importe.

Oh, claro que no. Si él era santo Snape. El santo que todo favor hacía y sin cobrar. Por ello, debían subirle el sueldo.

Un poco más.

Asintió con tedio y caminó hasta la enfermería. Al menos estaba vacía, pero como todos aquellos niños eran torpes, seguramente terminaban malheridos antes de que el pudiera decir _"no hay...que hacer"_

Y justo, antes de que lo dijera, las puertas de la enfermería se abrían de par en par. Parecía que dos chicas entraban en aquel recinto, una de ellas pelirroja.

Ginny Weasley. Por supuesto.

- Tranquila, Hermione. La señora Promfey siempre sabe qué hacer en estos casos.

Hermione asentía y al levantar la vista junto a Ginny, se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba exactamente de ella.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Al grano, señorita Weasley.

- Algo sucedió con Hermione. Despertó afónica. Creo que es una gripa común, pero queríamos verificar.

¿Afónica? Eso sin duda no era nada bueno. Inspiró ladeando la cabeza y revisando los cajones del despacho. Tenía que haber alguna pócima por allí. Se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando por un rato y con su varita y un suave lumos, Hermione abrió la boca. Diciendo "a"

- Parece irritada. Lo mejor será no hablar por un tiempo y tomar las pociones curativas, indicadas para este caso.

Hermione asintió y Snape se dijo que quizá su venganza tenía que posponerse.

Sí. Todo salía tan mal cuando resultaba ser tan fácil.


	50. Último día II

Este es un capítulo que dedico a mi coneja Brownie. Fallecida ayer, a la que tuve que sacrificar. RIP y siempre voy a llevarte conmigo en mi corazón. Estoy de luto, así que si el capítulo no es bueno; espero que me disculpen.

* * *

><p>¿Afónica? Esperaba que eso fuera una broma de mal gusto. Que Hermione estuviera bromeando al respecto. Pero parecía ser cierto. O ella era una muy buena actriz o en verdad estaba enferma como para enmudecer.<p>

Inspiró y escribió una receta en un pequeño pergamino. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny agradeció la ayuda que Snape le había brimdado. Pero el hombre solo tenía ojos para Hermione, que apenas lo miraba. Rehuía de su vista, que se hacía tan pesada, que literalmente comenzaba a doler.

¡Oh sí! Snape odiaba cuando las fiestas se le arruinaban.

Ese día, Snape daba vueltas alrededor del despacho. Trataba de pensar en un nuevo plan, por si el malestar de Hermione se extendía por más tiempo del planificado.

De una forma u otra, tenía que divertirse. ¿O no?

Se dijo a sí mismo, que no era malo jugar un poco con los afectados. Bueno, algo tenía que hacer para romper el aburrimiento del castillo.

¿Cómo involucrar a Hermione, sin que ella tuviera que participar directamente?

Quizá podía usar el que no pudiera hablar como una ventaja. Se le ocurría una buena idea, mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se trataba de los gemelos. Sus sonrisas enormes le decían que ya estaban preparados para escuchar cuánto se amaban él y Hermione.

Era una lástima. La verdad era otra.

- Sí, sí. Ya hablaremos de ello. No molesten ahora. Estoy trabajando en mi plan- dijo Snape, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

- Pero... ¡¿No quiere que le ayudemos?!

- ¡NO!

Snape inspiró, acomodándose el saco y mirándose en la vidriera del armario de pociones que tenía en sus aposentos privados. Lo usaba como una especie de librero. Sonrió, se dijo que esa noche tenía que lucir muy guapo y confiado.

Y ¡ah...! Que sí que lo estaba.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena y Dumbledore se paseaba por los pasillos, sonriendo y hablando con los estudiantes que se encontrara en su camino. Snape caminaba en dirección contraria y al verlo, tuvo que preguntarle el por qué de su humor.

Como si realmente no lo supiera. Pero, de todas formas, la curiosidad siempre mataba al gato.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Albus?

- No lo sé, Severus muchacho. Creo que me has contagiado de tu alegría repentina.

Si creía que eso era alegría repentina... bueno, ya iba a ver lo que iba a resultar tan alegre como gracioso.

Caminó dentro del gran comedor y se tomó el tiempo de admirar la decoración y esperar a que el mismo se llenara. Hermione entraba en ese preciso momento y su expresión de dolor por aquella gripa, no iba a ser nada comparado con lo que estaba por suceder.

Quizá estaba arriesgando mucho, pero por algo de diversión era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Es hora de cenar, Severus. Espero que hoy haya un buen trozo de bistec y un buen puré de patatas con tartas de calabaza. Tengo ganas de probar mis viejos dientes.

Tonto. Tonto Albus Dumbledore.

Y muy pronto; los estudiantes ya estaban en sus puestos. El ruido era ensordecedor. Todos reían y hablaban entre sí. Carraspeó suavemente, preparando su voz para el momento en el cual todo tuviera que comenzar.

Les dejaría degustar un poco de la comida y luego, para el postre, les daría algo dulce para disfrutar.

Ginny suspiraba y miraba en dirección a la mesa de profesores. Con indecisión.

- ¿Crees que ahora que el profesor Snape sabe que no tienes voz, pretenda hacer algo como ustedes acordaron antes?

Hermione asentía, un tanto nerviosa. Bueno, tenía mala suerte sí, pero esperaba que ese hombre se apiadara de ella.

Si había empezado a gustarle, pues que esperara un poco. Trataba de recuperarse lo más rápidamente que podía. Quizá no iba a ser suficiente.

Quizá al final iba a morir de vergüenza, con lo que Snape iba a decir en ese día. Y antes de llamar a su calma, vio como los gemelos alzaban sus dedos en dirección a Snape, diciendo con el pulgar, que todo estaba bien y listo.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el mesón.

Oh... no.

- Se nota que te gusta mucho el menú, Severus. No has dejado de sonreír y ya comienza a resultar siniestro- dijo Minerva a un lado y Snape volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando de una forma muy rara. No quería delatarse antes de tiempo.

- Solo recordé un viejo chiste.

- ¡Chistes! Amo los chistes- dijo Albus a su lado y Snape se dio una palmada en la frente. Pudo haber dicho otra cosa- ¿cuál?

¿Qué iba a decir?

- Es un poco complicado. No creo que lo comprendas.

No. Quizá no iba a comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Inspiró y miró como el plato número dos era retirado de la mesa y era el tiempo para el postre.

Bueno. Era el momento preciso. El show debía continuar.


	51. Último día III

Hermione esperaba que la mente de Snape no estuviera maquinando planes sin incluirla, ya que ella tenía las de perder, si no podía hablar. Guardó la compostura, se imaginaba que si perdía la paciencia sin poder hablar, iba a parecer una desquiciada. Moviendo las manos como loca en medio del gran comedor.

- Espero que el profesor Snape termine con todo esto de una buena vez. Quiero celebrar antes del comienzo de las vacaciones finales.

Ginny inspiró en silencio y por la expresión de su rostro, ella sabía que el hombre estaba detrás de algo. Bueno, si Hermione no podía hablar, quizá algo se le había ocurrido. O quizá creía que ella mentía y estaba por jugarle una broma.

Las bromas se habían salido de control y tenían que detenerse. La pelirroja se puso en pie y pasó entre los estudiantes.

Quizá si advertía a Snape de que Hermione no bromeaba y que realmente estaba enferma. Tendría la oportunidad de detenerlo.

Respiró pesadamente, armándose de valor. Sabía que Snape le gritaría al escuchar lo que tenía que decir y entonces, todos se enterarían de lo que estaban conversando. El profesor era malo para guardar secretos.

Se acercó a él y carraspeó suavemente. Severus quien estaba sentado en su silla, admirando el primer plato a probar, se giró para mirarla tras él.

Albus la observó con curiosidad.

- Profesor Snape... ¿podemos hablar? Necesito decirle algo muy importante y creo que no puedo esperar.

El hombre inspiró irritado y fue entonces; cuando se puso en pie. Asintiendo. Algunos estudiantes los habían observado caminar hasta la puerta del gran comedor. Ginny esperaba no estarse equivocando y esperaba acertar. Detenerlo.

- Profesor Snape... quisiera decirle algo. Espero que no me malinterprete, pero solo quiero ayudar. Sí, Hermione me contó todo lo que ha sucedido entre usted y ella, profesor.

Aquel hombre la había observado con curiosidad. Bueno, sí. Ginny era la mejor amiga de Hermione Granger. Tenía sentido.

- Hermione se encuentra afónica, no puede hablar. Esperaba decírselo por sí misma, pero como no puede hablar... ella teme que usted trate de involucrarla en una broma de mal gusto. No estoy en contra, no quiero que crea que dudo de lo que hace pero... podría... ¿parar mientras al menos ella regresa a la normalidad?

Y eso era lo que le faltaba. Que alguien como Ginny, le sermoneara sobre cómo debía hacer las cosas y cómo no debía entrometerse con su mejor amiga.

- Por piedad, profesor Snape. ¿Podríamos darle un alto a todo esto? No quiero que ninguno de los dos se vea afectado. Incluso usted, profesor.

Claro que no. Nunca se rendía sin pelear primero. Eso había pedido él antes y nadie lo había escuchado. Por qué diantres él tenía que escuchar a los demás. Estaba actuando como un niño, ciertamente. Pero creía que se lo merecía. Merecía la revancha.

Y eso quería. Con Hermione o sin ella. Aunque la amara.

Ella lo entendería.

- Lo pensaré, señorita Weasley. Lamento no darle una respuesta acertada.

Se imaginaba que al final de cuentas; no le escucharía. Severus Snape tenía la fama de ser un poco dramático y necio cuando quería. Bueno, se trataba de uno de los profesores más ariscos que tenía aquella escuela.

Sin contar a Minerva McGonagall.

Que era un ángel en comparación con ese hombre de nariz ganchuda, que parecía sonreír a la nada y tener una mirada maliciosa entre ceja y ceja.

Lo típico.

- Lo intenté, Hermione- eso había dicho Ginny, mientras regresaba a su puesto en la mesa. Hermione había dejado caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, decepcionada. Snape era todo un imbécil y no iba a atender razones de ningún tipo.

Quería morirse.

- No sé qué trama pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

Claro que no era bueno. ¿Cuándo Snape pensaba cosas buenas? Nunca. Siempre tenía ideas retorcidas y parecía que siempre estaba a la defensiva. Lleno de deseos de venganza que nunca podía cumplir puesto que Albus y Minerva siempre estaban en su camino. Si por él fuera, utilizaría torturas medievales, en contra de los estudiantes.

Pero esta era la última vez en la cual; se quedaba sin hacer nada. Tan solo como espectador.

Y se había puesto de pie en la mesa, de la nada. Y muchos estudiantes lo miraban, curioso. Había tomado una copa y una cuchara y había hecho sonar ambas, con un tintineo.

Era el momento de morir. Hermione había ladeado la cabeza en otra dirección. ¿Alguien se fijaría si salía corriendo en dirección contraria?

Ahora que era el momento perfecto.

- ¿Sucede algo, Severus?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y él sonrió suavemente. Bueno, sucedería muy pronto. Que tuviera paciencia. Estaba listo.

- Estudiantes, necesito su atención un momento. Dejen de comer por un instante y escúchenme muy muy bien.

_No. No no... por favor no._

- Tengo algo muy importante que comunicar y espero que presten mucha atención. No quiero tener que decirlo dos veces. Bueno, creo que entenderán en cuanto lo diga y no necesitarpe decirlo dos veces.


	52. Y Snape enloquece

Severus Snape sonreía maliciosamente, mientras Hermione esperaba que se apegara al plan, que ambos dijeran que se odiaban y así los gemelos fallarían.

— Quiero declarar algo que ha estado rondándome en la cabeza por mucho y creo que sin importar qué piense el profesorado y el resto de los estudiantes, será liberador el decirlo. Pensé en pedirte que te acercaras, señorita Granger, pero he escuchado que estás enferma y es por eso que lo diré desde aquí.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione cruzaban los dedos bajo la mesa y Hermione trataba de encontrar una forma viable de escapar sin que nadie pudiera verla y en medio de la conmoción.

— Albus, lamento arruinar la cena de esta noche pero quiero declarar que yo...

Lo hacía tan dramático que hasta sonaba muy forzado e incómdo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse y marcharse, Severus dio un sorbo a su copa con jugo de calabaza y aclarándose la garganta, declaró:

— Quiero decir que amo a la señorita Hermione Granger.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¡PERO ESE NO ERA EL PLAN!

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó Hermione de repente y aunque no había recuperado su voz en totalidad y sonaba muy aguda debido al catarro, eso se pudo entender.

— ¿¡Y tú qué sientes, Hermione!? — preguntaron los gemelos al unísono, mientras medio comedor permanecía en silencio y con la boca abierta. La bruja se sonrojó de inmediato y echó una mirada nerviosa a su amiga Ginny.

— Yo... bueno... se suponía que lo... ¿odiaba?

Snape se mantuvo adusto en su puesto y sin decir nada, regresó a su asiento mientras los gemelos se miraban el uno al otro.

Apuesta perdida, ¿pero no era más fácil decir que solo la odiaba? No entendía por qué Snape había cambiado de parecer al último minuto.

El director había sonreído divertido, pero a Minerva no le parecía gracioso en lo absoluto y estaba lista para hacérselo saber.

— ¿¡Te volviste loco!? ¡En verdad no los entiendo! Primero Hermione baila indecorosamente, luego tú esparces un rumor falso sobre ella y ahora dices que la amas. ¿Es que estás demente?

Los estudiantes permanecieron con la boca abierta, mirando a Hermione y de regreso a Snape que permanecía tranquilo y sin decir nada, comiendo.

— ¿¡Pero por qué diablos dijiste eso, si dijiste que tú también lo amabas!? — dijeron los gemelos, visiblemente pálidos. Hermione trataba de explicar qué había sucedido, pero le resultaba imposible entenderlo.

Nadie había podido comer y la expresión de Ron había sido como si hubiesen declarado que las navidades estaban canceladas en todo el mundo. ¿Por qué carajos Snape estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger? No que él sintiera algo por ella pero había comenzado a hacerse una _"bonita idea",_ desde el rumor que Snape había dejado correr y que quizá le daba una oportunidad de acercársele.

¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Hermione? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad y la chica ya no sabía qué hacer. Su rostro era tan blanco como transparente era Sir Nicholas. ¿¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo Snape ahora!? — ¿Acaso tú sientes lo mismo que él!? Por más bizarro que suene.

¡Diablos, qué responder!

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo, antes de que medio colegio se te acerque con la misma pregunta. — murmuró Ginny a su lado y Hermione asintió rápidamente, soltando el tenedor con un sonido estridente ante el silencio del gran comedor.

Había perdido el apetito de inmediato y el único que parecía alegre, era Albus.

— ¡Bueno y ya que estamos confensado cosas, a mí también me gustaría confesar algo! — exclamó en medio del comedor y Hermione se detuvo mientras trataba de caminar en silencio y junto a Ginny, en dirección a la salida.

— ¡Oh Merlín! — murmuró Minerva, rodando los ojos y preguntándose por qué Trelawney no había ido a sentarse con ellos y a decir que eran demasiados, murmurando que una gran muerte les avecinaba a todos.

Al menos eso distraía del desastre que estaba ocurriendo en aquel día. ¿Es que acaso era el día de los inocentes?

— ¡Quiero declarar que yo amo a Minerva McGonagall! Lo siento Min, pero eres muy especial para mí.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Snape se ensanchó más ante aquello y las mejillas de Minerva se tiñeron de carmín, mientras los profesores solo se miraron los unos a los otros y se encogieron de hombros con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacían?

Flitwick había comenzado a aplaudir y el resto de los estudiantes hizo igual, mientras Albus caminaba en dirección a Minerva y se inclinaba junto a ella, para plantar un beso en su mejilla.

Realmente...

— ¿Ves lo que haces? — murmuró Minerva entre dientes. — ¡Ves qué demonios haces, Severus!

— Maldecir no está bien en una mujer, Minerva. Se ve muy mal.

— ¡Voy a matarte!

Y tanto Pomona como Poppy, hablaban sobre los nuevos chismes y mientras Minerva trataba de mantenerse cuerda y no despellejar a nadie en el camino, especialmente a Severus quien se ponía de pie y al terminar la comida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? — murmuró Hermione, afónica. — ¿Por qué no solo decir que nos odiamos?

— Porque entonces estaría mintiendo.

— ¡Pero no puedo entenderte!

— ¿O es que tú me odias acaso?

Se dio una palmada en la frente y se dijo que Snape no se cansaba de hacerse el idiota y así iba a ser por un buen rato. Como que la idea de hacer bromas comenzaba a gustarle y no pararía de fastidiar. ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

Estúpidos gemelos y sus bromas, que sacaban la perversión en él.

— Solo dije la verdad. Pensé que ocultar los sentimientos es lo peor y es muy aburrido ir por ahí, fingiendo.

— ¡Pero te acabas de meter en un gran lío! Como si las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes, estuvieran permitidas de alguna forma...

— Ya veremos...

¿Qué diablos pasaba por su grasienta cabeza? ¿Se había vuelto loco? De todas formas, creía que no podía empeorar ya más de lo que estaba.

¿O sí podía?

No quería responderse esa pregunta tan truculenta. Había algo más debajo de todo eso que Snape no le decía y lo que maquinaba su retorcida cabeza.


	53. Y ¡mira tú!

El colegio se había puesto de cabeza y los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato, mientras Hermione trataba de ignorarlo. Ron vivía con su cabeza apoyada en cualquier superficie plana que pudiera encontrar, luego de enterarse de que Snape estaba enamorado de Hermione y que quizá ella podía sentir lo mismo que él.

¿Y cómo pasaba algo como eso?

- ¡Señor Weasley, levante la cabeza de su asiento! - exclamó Minerva, dándole un golpe con un pergamino que llevaba entre sus manos. - tampoco es el fin del mundo, sea lo que sea que tanto le molesta.

- Como si no lo supiera, ¡por supuesto que es el fin del mundo! ¿Cómo rayos alguien se enamora de una persona como Snape? Eso ni siquiera es natural, humanamente probable que pase.

- Yo tampoco entiendo lo que sucede, pero estoy segura de que Granger tampoco está en esas. ¿No es así, señorita Granger?

¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Los gemelos habían perdido de igual manera, pero Snape había decidido ser honesto con sus sentimientos. Quizá lo hacía puesto que todos seguramente lo tomarían como loco y así nadie se ocuparía del asunto y el podría ir tras ella libremente. O todo lo contrario, generar una curiosidad tal que atrajera toda la atención y que el estudiantado y el profesorado, terminara por entenderlo y aceptarlo. Pero realmente no tenía idea y no quería preguntárselo. Tenía miedo de conocer la verdad.

Severus Snape tenía una forma muy retorcida de divertirse.

- ¿En verdad amas a la señorita Granger, Severus? - preguntó Albus en el despacho y Snape asintió sin ton ni son. Parecía despreocupado, admirando un viejo libro de runas antiguas, mientras Albus acariciaba el largo plumaje de Fawkes, en su poste.

- Qué puedo decir, sé que no es posible y que está muy mal visto. - agregó mirándose los dedos, distraído. - No puedo mentir, creo que me cautivó desde el día en que bailó para mí en la mesa del comedor. Fuera una broma o no, creo que no puedo mentirte Albus.

- En verdad las cosas llegaron muy lejos, Severus. - sonrió el anciano director. - no creo que el profesorado lo apruebe y creo que la señorita Granger será el blanco de muchos chismes, durante mucho tiempo. Tratarán de justificar lo buen estudiante que es, diciendo que está tras los profesores.

- Eso temía, pero creí que era mejor decir la verdad. Al principio todo comenzó como una apuesta de los gemelos Weasley. Apostaron que ninguno de los dos podría decir lo que pensaba acerca del otro y casi ganan. Por poco y me arrepiento, pero no podía ocultarlo más. No podía decirle que la odiaba, realmente nunca le he profesado odio alguno.

- ¡Pues me parece bien! ¡Me encantaría ayudar! Pero me temo que solo es posible, cuando Granger cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda decidir su propio destino, siendo una adulta legalmente. Mientras tanto, tendrás que mantenerte a raya.

- ¿Entonces cuento con tu palabra y con que no te enfadarás si en algún momento, nos sorprendes haciendo algo fuera del rago: estudiante- alumno?

- Bien, no sé qué cosa tienes en mente... pero si te refieres a demostraciones de amor en público, creo que a ésta escuela le hace falta un poco de compañerismo entre casas.

- Minerva me matará.

- Minerva no entiende el joven amor, pasó por ello ya hace tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Snape, se ensanchó más y más. Obvio, Dumbledore de una divertida broma, siempre veía todo con mucho esplendor y no se molestaba por muchas cosas. Por más grave que sonaran. El truco perfecto.

Y la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione al escucharlo, mientras Severus estaba echado junto al lago y arrojando piedrecillas, también era divertida.

- ¿Lo aprobó?

- Por supuesto, Albus adora las bromas y luego de ello, pan comido.

- ¿Todo eso estuvo en tu cabeza, todo este tiempo? Quisiste usar la apuesta de los gemelos a tu favor, para que Albus aceptara que me amas, ¿cierto?

- Bien, no pensé que saldría tan bien. Ellos pierden y nosotros ganamos.

- ¿Y cómo sabías todo eso?

- Supuse que los gemelos no se resistirían a otra de sus apuestas, así que te hice retarlos para que pudieras vengarte y yo al mismo tiempo pudiera vengarme, obteniendo algo a cambio.

No sabía si sonreírse o si asustarse con lo inteligente y calculador que Snape podía ser, de vez en cuando. En verdad no se lo esperaba y que tampoco Albus Dumbledore, aceptara su romance.

- ¿Por qué Albus acepta todo sin chistar?

- Entiende que todo fue por una apuesta. Pero una vez que hablé sinceramente con él, todo le pareció bien y no encontró nada que objetar. Así es él, solo tienes que ser directo y sincero. Además, tiene un gran sentido del humor y eso es una cualidad, que aunque muchas veces me irrita, puedo usar para mi beneficio. Es un hombre usualmente feliz y le encanta hablar de amor y esas tonterías.

- ¿Y dejará que andemos por ahí, besándonos y abrazándonos?

- Bueno, me pidió que esperara hasta que fueras mayor de edad y entonces podrías hacer lo que quisieras. - comentó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba recostada a un lado y no dejaba de mirarlo con mucha sorpresa. - pero confieso que en verdad no tengo prisa. Mientras, puede usar ese tiempo para enamorarme de verdad y no por el resultado de una puesta.

No podía creerlo. 

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo, fin de la historia :).<p> 


	54. Una lección que aprender

Los rumores no se detuvieron por semanas y tanto Snape como Minerva, no se hablaban casi. Solo para gruñirse órdenes y decirse sí o no. Hermione se sentía como la manzana de la discordia entre las casas y siempre que caminaba por los pasillos o cualquier área de la escuela, los estudiantes la miraban de mala maneras, como si fuese una cualquiera. Severus admitía que ese era suficiente castigo por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar y todo lo que había tenido que hacer para vengarse. Ron ya estaba deseando que lo que una vez dijo Snape sobre sus sueños íntimos, se hubiese hecho realidad en vez de saber que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su profesor más odiado.

- ¿Cuándo todo ésto terminará? - dijo la jovencita, cubriéndose la cabeza con las almohadas de su cama y cerrando la cortina de su cama, mirando a Ginny quien acariciaba el lomo de su gato, mientras dormía.

- Te dije que te meterías en problemas si aceptabas la apuesta, pero no quisiste escucharme. Al final el profesor Snape salió ganando. Los gemelos tienen que comportarse al menos el resto del año y no pueden vender sus artículos de bromas o el profesor Snape prometió escribirle a mamá sobre el asunto de la apuesta y no creo que le guste. Tampoco saber que aceptaste y bailaste de forma muy comprometedora. ¡Se lo dirían a tus padres!

- Pero ellos son los gemelos, ellos encontrarán una forma de hacer lo que les gusta y yo estoy acá, escuchando chismes y castigada hasta el final del curso.

- Creo que el profesor puso un sortilegio sobre los gemelos y cada vez que deseen hablar de alguna cosa fuera de lo normal, sus lenguas se enredarán y además, cuando piensen en hacer bromas, comenzarán a golpearse a sí mismos hasta que el pensamiento se vaya.

No pudo evitar reír ante lo creativo que Snape había sido, pero aún así lamentaba su destino y lo cambiaría por el de los gemelos.

- Quizá Snape te castigó porque en verdad le gustas y quiere comenzar una relación, que no sea gracias a una broma. - susurró Ginny y Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Pues castigándome a escribir mil veces: no debo aceptar apuestas de ningún tipo, todos los días, no es muy encantador.

- Bien, no puedo culparlo. Esta vez, tú jugaste con él y no precisamente fue él quien te trató mal.

- ¿Y tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo?

- El punto es... ¿tú sientes algo por el profesor Snape? - murmuró la pelirroja con una expresión de curiosidad y escepticismo al mismo tiempo. - pues si así fuera, yo no me opondré. Pero te sugiero que lo pienses, quizá él está muy herido y solo quiera jugar contigo.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo profesor? ¿Crees que tenga sentimientos como para herirlos?

Ambas se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros y Hermione ahogó un bostezo, mirando su reloj despertador junto a su cama.

- Será mejor que me aliste y baje para mi castigo semanal. Al menos me deja desayunar y me permite llegar a una hora decente.

Ginny asintió poniéndose en pie y abriendo las cortinas, para echar al resto de las chicas que continuaba susurrando cosas, a las espaldas de su mejor amiga. Al vestirse y estar lista para afrontar el desayuno, Snape la esperaba junto a la mesa de los Gryffindor y los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de verlo ahí de pie, casi pudiendo decirse que apunto de sentarse con ellos en el desayuno.

- Ay no... ¿y ahora qué se supone que hice? - dijo ella, fastidiada y sentándose para tomar su avena. - ¿qué necesita, profesor Snape? ¿Al menos me va a permitir desayunar?

Los estudiantes se apartaron en cuanto Snape hizo un ademán de querer sentarse y los rumores comenzaron nuevamente, aunque con el jefe de Slytherin, tenían mucho miedo de meterse en problemas.

- Necesitamos hablar después del desayuno, Granger. - dijo con voz suave y Hermione asintió, mientras comía. - es un asunto académico, muy importante.

- ¿Y no podía esperar para decírmelo durante el castigo?

- De eso quería hablarle. Hoy no habrá castigo.

- Muy bien. Terminaré de comer y lo veré en su despacho. - el resto del estudiantado la miró con recelo y ella, soltando la cuchara y conformando una expresión de rabia, los observó de vuelta. - SOLO PARA HABLAR, ¡PERVERTIDOS!

Severus sonrió y se puso en pie, disfrutando el abochornar a Hermione. Caminó de regreso a la mesa de profesores y ella al terminar su avena, simplemente caminó hasta detenerse a la salida del comedor. Dio un último vistazo a la mesa donde Albus y Snape charlaban tranquilamente y se dijo que por castigo, Snape le haría esperar por horas. Jugaba con la avena en el tazón, cogiéndola con la cuchara y regresándola al plato. Sonriendo.

Mejor era no discutir. Caminó hasta detenerse junto a la puerta de su despacho y se dejó caer en el suelo, preparada para esperar por horas.

Y así fue, luego de hora y media de esperar, Snape decidió aparecer y sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba y al ver el rostro de Snape, inclinado junto a ella, se sonrojó y se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Lo siento, me dormí esperándolo.

- Ya veo.

- ¡Pero quién come avena durante una hora!

- Ah, ¿no le dije? No me gusta la avena. - murmuró con voz suave, abriendo la puerta del despacho y haciendo un ademán para que entrara. Hermione se mordió el labio para no discutir y al entrar, ocupó su asiento de siempre. Severus paseó a su alrededor un par de veces, antes de sentarse.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar, profesor Snape?

- Albus me hizo una sugerencia muy interesante. - dijo con voz melosa, mirándose los dedos con una sonrisa. - la enfermera Promfey debe hacer un viaje para un congreso sobre medimagia y la enfermería quedará sin alguien que pueda atenderla. El profesor Dumbledore me sugirió el puesto, pero yo estoy muy ocupado como para eso y se me ocurrió pensar en alguien.

Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

- Pensé que a usted le encantaría ese trabajo, pero no sé si deba dárselo. Si se lo merezca. Aprenderá y leerá tantas cosas.

- Pero si ya tengo tarea yexámenes que pasar, ¿por qué querría yo atender la enfermería? No me malinterprete, es una gran oportunidad pero...

- Y no tiene opción, al director le parece muy buena idea. Además, trabajaremos juntos durante todo el curso. Así podrá conocerme mejor como tanto desea y quizá así podamos tener una relación que no se deba a una tonta apuesta. Y así también, yo descubriré si en verdad debería enamorarme o no de usted. ¿Qué le parece?

- ¡Pero no es justo!

- Tampoco es justo lo que usted hizo, pero ya qué. Nos divertimos mucho y ahora vamos al grano. ¿Acepta o no?

Que si aceptaba o no, el reto de enamorarse y tener más trabajo que una mula de carga... ¿era eso?

- ¿Quiere apostar?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Mejor que no, puesto que ella iba a ganar.

* * *

><p>A ver qué les parece el último cap y si deberé abrir una continuación o agregar algo extra. Besos y cariños :)<p> 


End file.
